Fairy Tail en folie
by sandou01
Summary: Voici plusieurs One-shot sur Fairy tail avec des couples ou simplement un gros délires de ma par. Os 16 Greylu
1. Et si ça ce passait comme ça

**Et si ça se passait comme ça**

Comme vous vous en doutez, le corps de nos mages avait été inversé: Natsu avec Loki, Erza et happy et bien évidement Grey et Lucy. Les six étaient sacrément paniqués car s'il ne retrouvait pas leurs corps assez rapidement ils resteraient comme ça jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Levy cherchait au plus vite une solution pour aider ses amis.

Seul le chat bleu était à peu près heureux de sa situation jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas voler. Notre exhibitionniste maintenant en femme n'avait pas perdu son habitude de décapage ce qui faisait que la mage aux clés ne le quittait pas des yeux. Notre chère Titania était en pleine déprime, quant aux deux derniers l'un pleurnichait car il ne pouvait plus draguer et l'autre ne voulait certainement pas devenir un mage qui ne sait pas se servir de sa magie.

- Ça y est j'ai la solution...par contre je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise à tout le monde. S'écria la mage aux mots  
- On s'en fiche ! Dis vite que je puisse retrouver mon corps au plus vite. Menaça Erza  
- Et bien il suffit juste que je récite la formule à l'envers pendant que vous... vous ...  
- Vous quoi ? S'impatienta Erza  
- Vous vous embrassez. Déballa Levy

Au départ chacun restait stoïque devant cette nouvelle, puis les autres membres de Fairy Tail se mirent à rire ramenant nos malheureux à la réalité. Le coureur de jupon ainsi que le Dragon Slayeur refusait catégoriquement, le mage de glace s'en fichait pendant que la blonde rougissait jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. La reine des fées avait crié à Happy qu'il se ramène tout de suite ici, tout en disant aux autres que s'ils voulaient récupérer leur corps ils devraient le faire.

Chacun obéit certains à contre coeur, Loki et Natsu avaient les yeux fermés et une mine dégoûtée. Le chat volant avait un sourire niai sur le visage et Erza affichait un air sévère, quant aux deux autres Lucy avait aussi fermé les yeux et attendait la sentence alors que finalement Grey hésitait légèrement.

- Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu. Incanta Levy

Chacune des paires s'embrassaient avec plus ou moins de déplaisir, et contrairement à ce que pensait notre mage céleste les lèvres du disciple d'Oul étaient plutôt douces enfin c'était plutôt les siennes. En fait elle ne savait plus trop et s'en fichait totalement profitant du contact, une douce chaleur l'envahie de bas en haut. Elle ne remarqua pas que son nakama était dans le même état.

Puis en entendant tous les autres sauter de joie ou ricaner, ils se séparèrent à contre-coeur. Personne n'avait vu que leur échange c'était quelque peu éternisé, ils étaient trop occupés à voir Natsu et Loki cracher un peu partout nauséeux après leur embrassade. La jeune fille à la chevelure rousse s'examinait de tous les côtés et Le chat bleu s'amusait à voler partout dans la guilde.

Ils étaient rouge tout les deux en se regardant, lisant dans les yeux de l'autres toute l'envie de recommencer. Levy s'approcha alors tout doucement de son amie l'air penaude.

- Je suis désolée Lu-chan c'était ton premier baiser j'aurais dû trouver une autre solution.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Levy-chan, ce n'est pas si grave. Formula t-elle, légèrement gênée.

Le brun avait tout entendu, il se mordit la joue sachant à quel point c'était important le premier baiser d'une fille, alors que lui en avait pris du plaisir à le faire et qu'il aurait voulu recommencer, il se sentait cloche tout d'un coup, puis il eut le temps de voir la jeune fille partir en quatrième vitesse chez elle.

Celle-ci arriva dans son appartement, et referma très vite la porte. Tout en se déplaçant jusqu'à son lit, elle se toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres comme pour ressentir à nouveau l'immense chaleur qui l'avait envahie. C'était sans compter sur les deux énergumènes qui squattaient toujours chez elle.

- Tu vas bien, Luce ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Questionna Natsu, inquiet.  
- Non c'est juste le bai... Que fais tu chez moi ?

Elle le fit sortir de la maison à coups d'objets qui lui passaient sous la main, et quand un certain chat passa par là en plaçant sa phrase fétiche " Elle l'aiiiiiime" il subit le même sort. Bien sûr, étant sorti par la fenêtre elle la ferma aussitôt en s'écroulant sur son lit, ils allaient finir par la rendre dingue.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que Grey était debout dans sa chambre, elle se releva d'un bond et était prête à demander par où il était entré mais ne prononça aucune parole. Le silence devint tout à coup pesant pour la demoiselle, qui, encore embarrassée de leur dernier échange, baissa la tête.

Lui était là, il attendait de trouver les bons mots pour lui demander ce qu'il lui trottait dans la tête depuis le baiser. Il voulait recommencer et bien plus, mais il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus comme ça car si c'était son premier baiser elle devait sans doute être encore vierge. Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle de peur de la brusquer, puis sans même avoir pu s'en empêcher, il brisa le silence.

- Est ce que tu as aimé quand je t'ai embrassé ? Débita t-il sans reprendre son souffle.  
- Je...je... Bafouilla t-elle.  
- T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris.

Il s'apprêta a partir, jurant contre lui même d'avoir pensé à venir ici pour poser une question aussi stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle ne ressentait rien, ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient. Pourtant un bras le retint, elle garda pourtant les yeux rivés aux sol puis poussa un murmure que le garçon réussit tout de même à entendre. Elle ne faisait que lui retourner la question.

Il détourna la tête et répondu positivement, surprise de cette réponse elle releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui fit de même complètement gêné. Elle posa alors sa main délicate sur sa joue et lui répondit qu'elle aussi. Il s'apprêta à la ré-embrasser mais fit un mouvement brusque qui les firent basculer sur le lit.

Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, il s'était retenu avec ses bras qui étaient de part et d'autre de la constellationniste. Puis, d'une lenteur extrême, ils se mirent chacun à approcher leurs visages de l'autre, et quand leurs lèvres furent scellées, un feu d'artifice éclata dans le corps de nos deux tourtereaux comme s'ils venaient tout juste d'être complets.

Le brun se tenait plus qu'avec un bras pendant que sa main gauche tenait la nuque de la blonde, elle était appuyée sur ses deux avant-bras. Mais quand la frontière des lèvres fut passée et que leur langue se mêlèrent dans un ballet elle ne put se retenir des passer ses doigts délicat dans les cheveux du mage.

Grey la posa alors tout doucement sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, il passa sa main droite sur un des bras de Lucy qui frissonna à se contact. Il le senti, et fit des allers retours avec ses doigts tout en ne touchant que légèrement. Finalement il fit de même avec sa main gauche et la jambe de la jeune fille qui lâcha un soupir d'aise.

Il finit par agripper violemment la cuisse de la jeune fille comme pour la rapprocher de lui, elle sentie alors l'excitation de son ami et fut un peu prise de panique. Elle stoppa le baiser tout en le forçant à la regarder.

- Je..je suis désolé. Finit par balbutier Grey.  
- Non, je...c'est moi, je voulais juste te dire, enfin...  
- Tu es toujours vierge. La coupa t-il.  
- Oui. Fit elle timidement.  
- Je comprends si tu veux qu'on s'arrête là.  
- Non ! Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

Même si au départ il fut abasourdi par la réponse qu'elle avait déclaré si vite qu'il ne répondit rien. Il lui fit alors un sourire éblouissant, lui vola un baiser papillon et lui susurra que lui aussi l'aimait. C'était à son tour de se faire voler un baiser mais elle fut plus passionné reprenant l'échange précédent.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait le disciple d'Oul finit par descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de son amante qui soupirait de plaisir. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes les passant sous le T-shirt de la demoiselle, faisant des cercles sur son ventre plat. Elle avait crocheté ses jambes autour de la taille du mage de glace.

Ils sentaient tous les deux la chaleur monter d'un cran, ils oublièrent tout, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Pour la mage aux clés c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça, quant au garçon au dessus d'elle il avait déjà expérimenté une fois mais n'avait jamais retenter mais cette fois c'était magique. Il aurais voulu tout découvrir avec elle car elle était unique et la seule à ses yeux.

Au moment où il posa sa main sur le soutient-gorge de la jeune fille celle-ci émit un gémissement très érotique et s'agrippa à la chemise du mage qu'il avait miraculeusement gardé. Il sourit de toutes ses dents tout en faisant un suçon à la blonde. Voyant que cela amusait son amour, elle se vengea en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, et ce fut a lui de pousser un gémissement mais cette fois si, il était plus rauque.

Lucy, embarquée dans leur danse endiablée prit le temps de noter dans un coin de sa tête que son beau mage était sensible au niveau des oreilles. Elle finit par le débarrasser de sa chemise trop encombrante, qu'en temps normal, aurait déjà disparue. Il revient s'occuper des lèvres de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle découvrait son torse des doigts.

Le haut de la mage stellaire disparut peu de temps après tout comme son soutient-gorge. Il joua avec les tétons déjà durcis de la jeune fille puis redescendit pour en prendre un en bouche. Elle gémissait de contentement ne faisant qu'augmenter le désir du mage, qui, s'il s'écoutait, la prendrait sur le champ. Mais étant sa première fois il voulait faire ça bien, la préparer pour pas qu'elle ait trop peur.

Elle continuait d'entremêler ses doigts dans la chevelure brune. Puis elle descendit dans le dos et quand il la mordit légèrement elle poussa un cri aigu et griffa son homme. Il se cambra à cet acte et pour se faire pardonner retourna au visage de la jeune fille pour de nouveau mêler leurs langues. Il passa lentement une main sous la jupe de la jeune fille, passant ses doigts sur l'intimité, la faisant gémir encore plus.

De plus en plus impatient il décida de faire subir aux barrières qu'il restait à Lucy le même traitement que le reste des vêtements. Cette fois-ci il inséra un doigt dans l'antre tant convoitée. Il se mit à faire des vas-et- viens puis décida d'en mettre un deuxième. La constellationniste n'avait pas l'air gênée par cette intrusion, il se demanda alors s'il elle c'était déjà donné du plaisir seule mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur le sujet qu'elle poussa un cri plus fort et érotique que les autres.

Il venait de passer son pouce sur le clitoris de la blonde, il venait de trouver son point sensible et s'amusa avec pendant qu'un troisième doigt faisait intrusion. Elle agrippait les draps, étant la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel plaisir.

Mécontent qu'elle le délaisse un peu, il s'arrêta deux petites minutes. Il se mit sur ses genoux et souleva en même temps la jeune fille, il l'embrassa à nouveau et lui guida ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle le déshabille elle-même. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Il se leva juste histoire de se débarrasser des vêtements définitivement, puis il se remit à genoux. Elle passa alors ses mains sur les cuisses du garçon qui sentait la chaleur monter encore d'un cran. Puis elle lui mordilla l'oreille, il commença alors à haleter tout en redessinant les courbes de la mage aux clés. Ils se sentaient parfaits l'un et l'autre.

Puis elle s'allongea l'invitant à en faire de même, il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Passant un bras sous le dos de la jeune fille ensuite le ramena vers les fesses afin de relever légèrement les hanches de la mage afin de pouvoir commencer une toute nouvelle dance.

Elle fut légèrement crispée et il le sentait, son baiser était moins langoureux et elle ne bougeait pratiquement plus. Il lui fit alors des baisers tendres dans le cou en lui glissant à l'oreille qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Puis il commença à la pénétrer tout doucement. L'excitation qui les avait mené jusqu'ici s'estompa un tout petit peu, car elle avait peur d'avoir mal et lui parce-qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal.

Enfin rentré complètement en elle il s'arrêta afin qu'elle s'habitue. Quand elle fut prête elle mordit la mâchoire du jeune homme qui avait laissé sa tête à coté de la sienne. Il reprit le même mouvement qu'avait eu ses doigts. Puis se remit à lui mordiller le cou gentiment.

L'excitation revint très vite et fut encore plus grande. Il commença à pousser de grands gémissements rauques alors qu'elle ils étaient plus aigus et elle lâchait de temps en temps son prénom. Elle lui demandait d'être plus rapide ce qu'il faisait sans même prêter attention à sa demande. Quand il se sentit enfin arrivé il préféra se mettre en position assis avec elle au dessus, afin d'aller plus profondément et ainsi procurer plus de plaisir à sa belle.

Elle se sentit venir, elle agrippa donc les épaules de son apollon tandis que ses mains à lui étaient sur les fesses de la jeune fille. Et quand arriva l'extase le membre de la demoiselle se contracta autour de celui de Grey. Qui à son tour se retrouva à planer, se déversant en elle. Il poussa un gémissent presque étouffé, le plaisir intense lui avait coupé la respiration. Elle ne se pria pas pour pousser un cris des plus érotique tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ils tombèrent sur le lit l'un sur l'autre et s'endormir presque instantanément.

Notre mage aux esprits se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait aussi bien dormit, en repensant à ce qui c'était passé la veille elle piqua un fard. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait aucune chaleur présente autour d'elle, avait elle finalement rêvé ? Le fait qu'elle soit nue et qu'à côté du lit il y avait ses vêtements de la veille éparpillés plus ceux de son amant lui prouva que tout était vrai.

Alors ou était-il ? S'était-il servit d'elle ? Elle pensait s'être faite avoir, ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier et quand l'élu de son cœur apparut dans la chambre elle lui sauta presque dessus. Il lui caressa alors les cheveux, en lui demandant si cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il se soit servi de sa salle-de-bain. Elle décolla sa tête de son torse pour lui dire que non avec un magnifique sourire. Mais il fit une mine boudeuse.

- Et moi qui penserais que tu serais déçu.  
- De quoi tu parle ? Dit-elle complètement perdue.  
- Je pensais que tu aurais préféré qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble. Répondit-il embarrassé.

Elle eut alors un petit rire cristallin avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser. Puis elle tira son bras pour aller se laver, Il sourit alors jusqu'aux oreilles heureux d'avoir une copine si attentionnée. Et après une bonne douche ils partirent en direction de la guilde main dans la main.


	2. Une méprise et vite arrivé

**Une méprise est vite arrivé**

Elle rêvait ou plutôt elle faisait un cauchemar ce n'était pas possible autrement. Devant ses yeux les deux garçons échangeaient un baiser, sans même prendre le temps d'en savoir plus elle avait fuit. Si elle était restée elle aurait su que tout ça n'était qu'un regrettable accident.

Grey et Natsu était partis de la guilde pour ce battre sans se faire attraper par Erza. Durant leur bataille le mage de glace avait réussi à mettre par terre son rival, il s'était approché pour ce moquer et ce fut là que le drame survint. Ne voyant pas sa chemise, qu'il avait perdu un peu plus tôt, à ses pieds, il s'emmêla ceux-ci dans le bout de tissu. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il se retrouva allongé sur le rosé, ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Ils se détachèrent en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir recracher tous leurs poumons. Heureusement pour eux qu'un petit chat bleu ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Malheureusement, ce laps de temps à s'embrasser avait permit à une blonde une légère confusion.

Celle-ci courrait à toute allure vers son appartement, le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des garçons ne la choquait pas plus que ça mais elle avait tout de même un pincement au cœur et ses jambes avaient bougé d'elle mêmes. Arrivée à son chez soi la jeune fille s'étala sur son lit. L'image ne cessait de passer dans son esprit. Leur rivalité était t-elle une façade ? Depuis combien de temps ? Les questions tournaient dans sa tête et une revenait plus souvent que les autres: Qu'avait-il de plus qu'elle ?

Et oui car inconsciemment la mage stellaire était tombée amoureuse de se beau jeune homme, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être gay, et encore moins amoureux de lui. Ce qui la consolait un peu c'est qu'elle ne serait pas la seule malheureuse, Jubia aussi allait souffrir. Mais devait-elle garder ça pour elle ? Après tout, les deux en avaient parlé à personne.

Elle pleurait à gros sanglots, c'était alors vrai la phrase "c'est quand on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de son importance". Oui là c'était sûr elle venait de le perdre, jamais il ne viendrait l'embrasser comme dans les rêves qu'elle faisait ces jours-ci. Elle avait mal, son cœur était douloureux, c'était comme si quelqu'un voulait l'étouffer. Elle pleura toute la nuit, avant de s'endormir vers deux heure du matin.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain avec un sacré mal de tête, elle espérait avoir rêvé mais le fait que des cernes ce dessinaient sous ses yeux, qu'ils étaient rouges et qu'elle avait dormit habillé lui disait que tout ça était bel et bien réel.

Il n'était pas là, contrairement aux autres matins, c'était certain qu'il avait dû passer la nuit avec son amant. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Lucy se mit une petite claque, elle devait se ressaisir, si Natsu était heureux ainsi elle devait l'être pour lui. Elle partit en direction de la guilde après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres et passé un coup d'eau sur le visage.

Arrivé à destination, le bâtiment était calme tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle alla s'asseoir au bar, son état n'échappa pas à Mirajane.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lucy ?  
- Rien du tout.  
- Tu es sûre ? Pourtant on jurerait que tu as pleurer toute la nuit.  
- C'était juste un cauchemar ne t'en fait pas demain ça ira mieux.  
- Et c'était quoi comme cauch...  
- Oye Luce ! Interrompit soudain une voix.

Non c'était pas possible, pas lui, elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant. Il l'agrippa par l'épaule, elle se sentit rougir alors que ses larmes quémandaient l'accès pour se déverser librement sur ses joues. Le Salamander sentit l'odeur du liquide salé et voyant le visage rouge et les yeux bouffies de sa nakama, il se mit à bouillir de rage. Qui avait pu mettre la constellationniste dans cette état. Il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

- Qui c'est ?

La blonde était perdu, elle ne répondit pas, elle ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. La blanche ce fit plus attentive, le rosé n'avait pas assisté au début de la conversation et sa réaction mit la barmaid toute en émoi. Il était inquiet et ça ce voyait, il retourna Lucy pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Luce, dit moi qui t'as fait pleurer?  
- Personne.  
- Lucy, ne m'oblige pas à répéter ma question...  
- Laisse moi tranquille !

Elle lui mit alors une baffe magistrale, il la regarda interloqué tout en se tenant la joue. Des larmes s'échappaient à nouveau des yeux de la mage aux esprits. Elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle ne devait pas être en colère, après tout c'était son choix. Comme le disait bien le dicton "le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore" mais quand même pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui. Elle murmura un léger "désolée" et se replaça face au bar puis contempla son verre.

Tout le monde qui était présent les regardait, choqué. Happy jetait des regards tour à tour à ses deux amis. Mirajane, elle, n'osait rien dire mais elle était déçue par une telle réaction, bien sûr elle se fichait de la claque qu'avait reçu le garçon, il avait sûrement dû le chercher comme d'habitude, mais elle espérait que la blonde se serait jetée dans les bras de son coéquipier pour lui dire toute sa peine.

- Alors là, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais, c'était magique ! Jubila presque quelqu'un

Le mage de glace était arrivé au moment de la gifle, il avait été étonné, certes, mais amusé en même temps . Il se pencha sur son camarade le prenant par l' épaule, s'en fut trop pour Lucy. Elle était jalouse, il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à leur amour, elle partit donc de la guilde non sans bousculer le disciple d'Oul.

Le Dragon Slayeur était toujours là à regarder la place qu'occupait peu avant la mage aux clés, Grey lui regardait en direction de la sortie se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

- Lucy est bizarre.  
- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Happy.

Le brun lui donnait raison car il n'avait pas compris le comportement de la jeune fille, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse la mettre en colère ou même la faire pleurer. Hier ils avaient pourtant bien rigolé tous les deux. Il avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule de son rival jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse repousser par celui-ci. Le fils d'Igneel s'en alla en courant pour rattraper notre blondinette.

Mirajane en tomba presque dans les pommes, ça y est il allait lui avouer son amour et dans pas longtemps un mariage puis des enfants aux cheveux roses et aux yeux noisette qui courent partout. Grey haussa les épaules et partit s'asseoir au bar à côté d'une Juvia qui le dévorait des yeux depuis son entrée dans la guilde.

Dans les rues de Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia courait à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras pour la retourner. Non pas encore lui, elle n'était pas prête à affronter son regard, mais lui n'était pas de cet avis. Elle garda les yeux rivés vers le sol.

- Luce, dis-moi ce qu'il ne vas pas.  
- Lâche-moi retourne plutôt t'amuser avec ton Grey !

La réponse qu'elle donna le laissa sans voix, il laissa son bras libre. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux, de quoi pouvait-elle parler ? Qu'est-ce que l'exhibitionniste faisait là-dedans ? Il allait le tuer c'était une histoire entendu, qu'avait-il fait pour faire pleurer sa blonde !

Sa phrase remonta à son cerveau, mais que venait-elle de dire ? Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle était au courant pour sa liaison secrète. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? S'excuser ? Inventer un prétexte bidon ?

- C'est Grey qui t'as fait pleurer ? Qu'est ce que cet idiot t'as fait ?  
- Je suis au courant pour vous deux !

Mais mince elle pouvait pas se taire, sa bouche refusait de lui obéir. Son cerveau lui criait de la boucler mais le son s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- De quoi tu parle ?

Tais-toi, mais tais-toi donc ! Zut !

- Je vous ai vue hier ! Et ne nie pas !  
- Mais de quoi tu parle à la fin ?

Le ton montait entre les deux protagonistes, le mage de feu ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait et cela l'énervait d'avantage, quant à elle, elle était en colère contre lui, contre Grey et contre elle-même.

- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser hier ne fait pas l'innocent !

La phrase laissa place à un silence de cathédrale. Comment ça elle les avait vu s'embrasser ? Ça n'était qu'un accident, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ?

Mince, maintenant il allait la détester, elle venait de tout avouer. Il allait certainement lui intimer de ne rien dire et de ne pas s'immiscer entre eux. Mais comme depuis le début elle ne put retenir la dernier phrase qui éclaira le pauvre Natsu.

- Je sais que vous êtes en couple, pas la peine de mentir.

Elle croyait que lui et le mage de glace était en couple ? Mais et puis quoi encore ? Il en aurait rigoler s'il n'avait pas remarqué les pleurs de la jeune fille.

- Luce, serais-tu... jalouse ?

Un silence accueillit sa question, elle devint écarlate et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait raison elle était jalouse comme pas possible, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son amour pour lui. C'est bon il allait la rejeter et rire, en disant qu'elle n'était rien comparer à son amant. Elle finit par rebaisser les yeux, honteuse de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Le Salamander lui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la blonde, il l'aimait depuis un moment déjà et s'en était aperçu depuis belle lurette mais ayant peur de se faire rejeter et de perdre son amitié il avait préférer garder ça pour lui. La réaction de Lucy voulait-elle dire que ses sentiments était partagés ?

Quand elle baissa de nouveau les yeux il se rabattit sur ses lèvres, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se retenait d'y goûter, mais là, la tentation était trop grande il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Si elle fut d'abord surprise, la sensation de son haleine chaud sur elle lui fit des frissons et perdre pied avec la réalité, ses joues s'empourprèrent et son souffle s'accéléra ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Le Dragon Slayer de feu se mit a sourire des réactions qu'il provoquait chez la constellationniste.

Il se pencha alors un peu plus pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent, c'en fut trop pour lui. Il saisit la jeune fille par la taille afin de la coller à lui et d'ainsi approfondir le baiser, auquel elle répondit avec entrain. Ils finirent par se détacher afin de reprendre leur respirations.

- Si tu étais restée jusqu'au bout tu aurais compris que c'était un regrettable accident. Il est et restera mon rival, quant à toi tu es une personne précieuse à mes yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour mes sentiments seraient réciproques.  
- Réciproques ?  
- Et après c'est moi l'idiot. Réciproque ça veux dire qu'on à les même sentiment l'un pour l'autre.  
- Je sais ce que ça veux dire, c'est juste que je ne comprend pas, tu connais même pas les miens.  
- Tu es jalouse que Grey m'ait embrassé, tu deviens rouge à mon contact et tu as même répondu à mon baiser je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ça pour comprendre que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime.

Des larmes se mirent à couler mais pas de tristesse de joie, il s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois avant que Lucy ne montre des signes de fatigue à cause de sa courte nuit. Il la porta alors comme une princesse jusqu'à chez elle, il l'allongea sur le lit et se mit à côté d'elle.

Ce qu'ils firent plus tard ne nous regarde pas !

* * *

Mon premier Nalu alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?  
Désolé au fan de Greylu mais j'avais dit à une amie que ma prochaine idée serais du Nalu


	3. Une matinée pleine de surprise

**Une matinée pleine de surprise**

Je me réveille dans cette chambre que la moitié de la guilde connait maintenant, mais personne n'y est rentré avec une autorisation. Pour moi c'est différent c'est elle qui m'a invité à rentrer, de plus la soirée a été géniale. J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand elle m'a fait sa déclaration j'avais rougi comme pas possible, cette fille est vraiment une déesse.

Je ne sais plus trop quand j'étais moi aussi tombé amoureux d'elle et puis ça n'a pas d'importance elle m'aime en retour et c'est tout ce qui compte. Cette date je la retiendrait toute ma vie, ses joues avaient elles aussi, pris un teint rosé elle était encore plus mignonne puis elle m'avait tout avoué.

Elle nous avait préparé à manger, ce n'était pas un plat très raffiné mais c'est elle qui l'avait fait alors rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux que de goûter sa nourriture.

Je me lève du lit, je suis seul. Elle est dans sa douche j'entends l'eau couler, j'ai envie de la rejoindre mais si je le fait j'aurais le droit à une de ses plus belles colères et j'aimerais éviter de me fâcher avec elle le premier jour. Je reste là et attends, je remarque des feuilles sur son bureau avec son écriture c'est probablement le livre qu'elle écrit. Elle va me tuer mais la tentation est trop forte. Le début est vraiment bien et plus je lis plus je trouve des similitudes entre l'héroïne de son histoire et elle.

Elle décrit une relation avec un homme qui me ressemble fortement je me sens très flatté. C'est à ce moment qu'elle débarque en furie dans la chambre et me prend le manuscrit des mains, elle est toute rouge. Je l'enlace par derrière puis cherche les mots pour m'excuser mais comme d'habitude moi et les excuses ça fait deux.

- Je suis ton petit ami maintenant, j'ai le droit de lire.  
- Je ne veux pas, c'est trop embarrassant...  
- Tu pensait vraiment ça de moi au départ ?  
- ... oui, mais je ne pense plus la même chose maintenant.

La voir essayer de se justifier ainsi et vraiment amusant, je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et l'embrasse sur le front. Je lui dit que je l'aime et elle devint plus cramoisie qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Nous partons vers la guilde main dans la main. Arrivés à la guilde il y a très peu de personne, Mirajane nous saute dessus en voyant nos main liées et elle commence à se faire des films sur notre futur mariage qui pourrait arriver dans moins de temps qu'elle ne le pense.

On s'assois au bar et notre barmaid toujours aussi excitée nous demande si on a pensé au prénom de nos futurs enfants. Ma belle rougie de nouveau et dit qu'il n'est pas encore temps d'en n'avoir. Macao vient nous féliciter et dit qu'après notre divorce il me montrerait comment surmonter ça, je lui fais comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

- Oye, Luce, partons en mission !

Tient, voilà Natsu, non il ne partira pas en mission avec elle car maintenant elle est à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je lui dit très clairement que s'il souhaite partir en mission avec elle je ferais parti de l'équipe, il me regarde d'un air dégouté et me dit qu'il la récupèrerait, j'avais oublié que lui aussi en est amoureux mais c'est pas grave Mirajane le consolera après tout elle en éprise.

Voilà Grey qui arrive et me tape sur l'épaule en me disant que c'est pas trop tôt, sa compagne est là aussi. Qui aurais cru que lui et Evergreen serait un jour en couple ? Enfin bon, chacun ces goûts. Elle va finalement rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Levy. Je l'accompagne, puis elles se mettent à parler de nous. Lucy lui raconte qu'elle a réussi à sauter le pas alors à elle dans faire autant.

Je vois la mage de mots se diriger vers Elfeman, j'arque un sourcil et regarde ma blonde. Elle me sourit et rigole, je pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de Gajil mais en fait non. Elle se met à rire quand je lui fait part de mes hypothèses, et me dit que c'est impossible et que Cana et le mage d'acier entretienne une relation plus ou moins secrète depuis un petit moment déjà.

Finalement, son équipe se joint à nous, comme d'habitude, Erza mange son fraisier, le Dragon Slayeur de feu me lance des regards noirs tandis que la mage de transformation lui fait des avances. le mage de glace et sa brune ne se gêne pas pour s'embrasser à tous vas. Juvia n'est même plus triste de voir ça, elle est allée se consoler dans les bras de Fried.

Le maitre nous regarde avec le sourire aux lèvres, il est heureux que ses enfants puisse enfin trouver le bonheur. C'est sûr que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, ma copine est la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse. Ses esprits ne me gêne plus après tout il va falloir que Loki se fasse une raison. D'ailleurs il vient d'arriver dans notre monde.

Il se tue à expliquer à mon coeur que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour elle, mais elle s'en fiche et lui dit qu'il serait temps qu'il avoue son amour à la personne qu'il aime vraiment. Il devint rouge pivoine et se mets à contempler ses pieds. La barmaid devient d'un coup très intéressée, même si elle ne lâche pas Natsu, en parlant de lui il faut vraiment qu'il se rende compte des sentiments de la blanche à son égard. Erza à même posé son fraisier pour savoir la réponse.

- Loki n'est pas amoureux de Lucy, alors de qui ?  
- Je-et bien en fait...

Erza pose une colle à tout le monde car on pensait tous qu'il aimait Lucy ou alors personne. Mais dès que Titania a posé la question il est devenue encore plus gêné, il lève la tête vers elle, et comme si c'était possible il devint encore plus rouge avant de s'enfuir. Ma mage stellaire précise à la reine des fées de le rattraper car il est possible que ses sentiments soit réciproques.

Elle se mets a courir en dehors du bâtiment, je n'avais jamais vu Loki fuir devant une fille, enfin si Lucy mais c'était pour certaine raison, le fait que c'est Erza qui est obligé de prendre les devants me surprend. Voilà Lisanna qui se jette sur sa soeur pour lui dire bonjour, puis elle nous regarde et saute de joie. Cette famille je vous jure, la jeune blanche prend sa soeur dans les bras et lui crie que c'est géniale et que maintenant elle a toutes ses chances.

La plus vielle lui signale qu'elle aussi a toutes ses chances avec l'homme qu'elle aime, mais celle-ci baisse les yeux et affirme que l'homme qu'elle aime en aime déjà une autre. Ce pourrait t-il qu'elles aimes toutes les deux Natsu ? Finalement, Mirajane lui dit de se retourner vers le bar ce qu'elle fait. J'en fait de même et la je vois qu'elle que chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais mais alors pas du tout. Nous qui pensions que Biska et Arzack finiraient ensemble et bien nous nous étions lourdement trompé, la demoiselle était au bars embrassant Luxus.

Je crois qu'à notre table on fait tous une tête de dix pieds de long, ça voudrait dire que Lisanna est amoureuse du coéquipier de la verte. Si je m'attendais à ça, enfin il faut dire que personne ne me prédestinais pour être avec Lucy car tout le monde pensait que j'étais amoureux de Levy.

- Jett, tu viens ? J'aimerais qu'on aille se promener en ville.  
- J'arrive, ma puce.

Moi, jett, suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre je prends donc la main de ma belle et nous partons faire une balade en amoureux.

* * *

Alors vous avez bien rie?  
Moi j'ai adoré écrire se One-shot

Alors vous aviez devinez qui parlait?


	4. Merci le fraisier!

**Merci le fraisier! **

C'était le printemps notre jeune blonde était assise sur un banc, les cerisiers en fleur lui apportait un peu d'ombre. Elle pouvait voir à travers les feuilles et les fleurs quelques rayons de soleil, c'était un spectacle magnifique à admirer. Elle ferma les yeux profitant de la légère brise, on pouvait sentir le doux parfum des fleurs de cerisiers.

Elle allait s'endormir, mais elle sentit une souffle chaud se propager sur son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour y découvrir une touffe rose, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ça va pas Luce ?

- Si, tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que tu débarque...

- Lucy, t'es pas gentille !

- Et toi tu gâche mon moment de tranquillité, et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fout là ?

- Erza me cherche pour avoir renversé son fraisier.

- Et tu pense que je vais t'aider à te cacher ?

- Non, j'ai juste sentie une bonne odeur et je suis tombé sur toi.

- C'est sûrement le cerisier au dessus de moi.

Oui mais pas que...

La blonde arqua un sourcil, Happy pouvait dire ce qu'il veut, son compagnon de toujours était tout aussi bizarre qu'elle. Il regarda intensément sa nakama qui finit par pousser un long soupir, son moment peinard venait de prendre fin.

Elle le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir se lever, elle s'étira de tout son long une fois debout. Le Salamander continuait à la fixer et pour une raison inconnue ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Elle se mit à marcher au bord du canal, il la suivait et ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

- Tu comptes me suivre comme ça longtemps ?

Il ne répondit pas, elle soupira de nouveau et en une fraction de seconde leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Lucy sursauta et perdit l'équilibre, elle s'apprêtait à tomber dans l'eau mais rien n'arriva. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour découvrir que Natsu la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou du Dragon Slayeur, ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, lui était tout rouge et elle commençait à avoir des rougeurs sur les joues.

- Natsu, où es-tu abruti ? Viens là que je t'étrangle !

Cette voix reconnaissable entres toutes fit vite redescendre le fils d'Igneel sur terre, qui perdit à son tour l'équilibre et les fit tomber tous les deux dans l'eau. Ils remontèrent à la surface, la jeune Heartefilia était en colère et prête à noyer cet imbécile. Il ne la laissa pas faire, sentant Erza se rapprocher il replongea sous l'eau avec la constellationniste, il la serra contre lui et même en ayant la vision floutée à cause du liquide, les jolies lèvres de la jeune fille étaient affreusement tentantes.

Il ne se gêna pas pour y goûter, celle-ci ne s'y attendant pas du tout, voulut pousser un cri de surprise, mais oubliant où elle se trouvait avala de l'eau. Elle remonta donc à la surface et éjecta toute l'eau qu'elle pouvait.

- Désolé Luce je...

- Tais-toi, crétin à quoi tu pensais !

- Et bien, je voulais te dire que...

- Natsu, je t'ai enfin trouvé tu vas avoir la punition qui te reviens. Tonna une certaine rousse qui arrivait vers eux.

Le rose prit alors la fuite, laissant la blonde dans le brouillard total. Elle partit légèrement énervée vers son appartement, il lui avait volé son premier baiser et avait manqué de les noyer, et monsieur était partit comme un lâche sans plus d'explication.

C'était rageant de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait embrassé et que lui, gamin comme il était ne prendrait ce baiser que juste comme une marque d'amitié. Elle ne se laissera pas avoir comme la dernière fois ça c'était sûr !

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre elle y trouva l'être de son amour. Elle était prête à exploser de rage, quand, l'air complètement affolé il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la jeune fille et la poussa dans la salle de bain. Ils se retrouvèrent sous la douche, il l'alluma pour on ne sait quelle raison.

- Lucy t'es là ? Fit la voix de la chevalière.

- Ne lui dit pas que je suis la. Murmura Natsu.

- D-d'accord...

Le garçon lui faisait des yeux de chien battu, elle se sentie rougir car, portant un haut blanc, l'eau montrait ses formes voluptueuses et laissait à découvert son soutien-gorge à dentelle Et apparemment il n'y était pas indifférent vue la bosse qu'elle sentait se presser contre son bassin.

- Tu es sous la douche ?

- Aye !

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Non surtout pas ! Hurla la mage aux clés, je suis toute nue et je-je n'ai pas fini de-de me laver le corps.

La blonde ne trouvait plus ses mots, étant déjà gênée par leur position qu'ils avaient pendant ses réponses la perturbait encore plus. Elle avait donc du mal à avoir l'esprit clair et répondre à la mage en armure.

Le jeune homme avait bloqué les poignets de sa camarade au dessus de sa tête, les retenant d'une main. L'autre était passée sous le t-shirt mouillé de la jeune fille, visitant la forme du ventre plat, et remontant légèrement au début du soutient-gorge. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas resté inactives, lui embrassant la mâchoire, puis le cou la mordant légèrement par endroit.

- Dis-moi tu, n'aurais pas vu Natsu ?

- N-Non...

- Ça ne vas pas, Lucy ?

- Si, pou-pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air essoufflée !

Et pour cause, elle retenait quelques gémissements car le mage de feu avait décidé d'enlever les barrières entre lui et la poitrine de la demoiselle. Il en avait pris un en bouche pendant que sa main libre jouait avec le deuxième, tandis que son autre main reposait sur une de ses cuisse, la caressant sensuellement.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, plaquant leurs bassins, se frottant légèrement à elle, lui faisant sentir à quel point son excitation était grande. Elle poussa donc, par inadvertance un gémissement. Ce qui le fit sourire de manière taquine.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Lucy ? Lança inquiète la rousse.

- Oui, aucun-aucun problème !

- Hum, si tu le dit. Tu ne saurais pas où est Natsu par hasard ?

- Sûrement pr-près du lac où-ou il va pécher avec Ha-Happy.

Le mage lui avait relevé les jambes, elle les enroula autour de la taille du jeune homme et ses bras enfin libérés autour du cou. Il continuait sa torture, tout en commençant a frotter sa virilité contre l'intimité de la mage stellaire, chacun toujours entravés par quelques vêtements. Il avait remonté sa bouche à l'oreille de la jeune fille, soufflant dessus et la mordillant.

Elle avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux roses, puis lâcha par mégarde le prénom du jeune homme au moment où celui-ci lui avait murmuré un "Je t'aime" à l'oreille.

- Quoi, il est là ?

- N-Non, tu devrais parti-ir le chercher.

- Tu as raison bon je te laisse, et si tu le vois dit le moi.

- A-Aye.

Quand il fut certain que la chevalière était partie il s'empressa de regoûter aux lèvres de sa nakama. Elle répondit au baiser avec fougue et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser entrer la langue de son compagnon. Un ballet endiablé s'entama alors entre les deux langues, qui exploraient la bouche de l'autre. Elle y mit fin en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui souffler elle aussi les trois petits mots qui voulaient tout dire.

- Je sais. Répondit-il avec simplicité.

- Comment ? S'étonna t-elle.

- On en serait pas la si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il l'empêcha de répondre par un autre baiser enflammé qui leur affola à tous deux les sens. Elle qui pensait qu'elle n'avait à faire qu'à un idiot elle avait tort. Il reposa les jambes de la blonde à terre pour lui enlever sa jupe, puis le sous-vêtement.

Il passa sa main sur la féminité de la jeune fille, il la sentit se cambrer sous lui. Il sourit encore plus qu'avant, puis fit subir à ses vêtements le même sort qu'à ceux de sa chère et tendre mais lorsque celle-ci voulut mettre la main sur son érection il lui retira les mains et les emprisonna.

- Non, certainement pas, ce soir tu n'es là qu'en spectatrice, c'est moi qui mène la danse !

Le ton ferme et assuré qu'il avait employé surprit Lucy. Depuis quand le gamin s'était transformé en homme ?

Il passa un doigt dans son antre, elle qui gémit sous le plaisir. Il commença ses vas-et-vient tout en insérant un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième.

Il l'entendait gémir, murmurer son prénom. Il la sentit frémir et se contrôlait pour ne pas la prendre là maintenant sous la douche, mais étant leur première fois à tous les deux il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleur chose à faire en cet endroit. Finalement, il la reprit dans ses bras, collant son corps nu au sien, puis la porta jusqu'au lit.

Ils étaient trempés sauf elle s'en fichait complètement, ce qu'elle vivait là était tout ce qu'elle avait espéré depuis son entrée à la guilde. Il l'allongea et s'allongea sur elle, il la regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime et ce depuis le premier jour.

- Moi aussi, Natsu.

- Ça risque d'être douloureux et je m'excuse d'avance mais tu es la seule et unique personne avec qui je veux le faire et j'espère être le seul et l'unique.

- Tu l'es et le sera toujours.

Sur cela, ils s'embrassèrent derechef, plus doucement cette fois-ci, puis il la pénétra lentement. Ça lui faisait plus mal que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues qu'il s'empressa d'effacer par un revers de paume, puis embrassa toutes les passerelles du corps de sa belle pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il lui murmurait des "pardon" à tous vas.

Quand il fut entièrement en elle, il cessa tout mouvement, pendant qu'elle s'habituait à sa présence, non sans difficulté. Puis elle bougea son bassin pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, il commença alors de longs vas-et-vient pour éviter de lui faire plus mal.

Elle se remit à gémir et à frémir, ce fut pour lui le signal afin d'accélérer, il commença à enchaîner des coups de hanches plus rapides, butant jusqu'au fond d'elle. Une vague de sensations plus fortes les unes que les autres lui envahit tout le corps, le faisant presque trembler, il émit un gémissement rauque, et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait se sentir ainsi, c'était pareil pour elle.

La sentant hurler son nom une première fois, il se mit à aller le plus vite qu'il pouvait, puis il sentit les parois de la jeune fille se contracter autour de son membre pendant qu'elle hurlait une nouvelle fois son prénom. Il se sentit tout près à se déversée en elle.

- Je t'aime et n'aimerais que toi.

Puis, il cria à son tour le prénom de Lucy, avant de s'allonger sur le lit à coté d'elle. Tous les deux essoufflés, elle posta sa tête sur son torse, lui la serra avec une grande tendresse dans ses bras chauds, ils entremêlèrent lascivement leurs jambes.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais autant homme, Natsu.

- Je me comporte peut être en gamin mais je reste un homme.

Ensuite, ils finirent par s'embrasser plus chastement et s'endormirent, heureux, avant qu'une Erza en colère débarque. Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle rougit et murmura un "excusez-moi..." avant de courir à Fairy Tail. Happy qui était avec elle, s'était empressé de la suivre pour l'annoncer à Mirajane ce qui lui vaudrait sans doute des poissons gratuits, quant à Grey qui était aussi avec eux, resta un moment à regarder la scène avant de partir à la recherche d'une certaine mage aux cheveux bleu.

* * *

Alors, alors? vous en pensez quoi?

Désolé au fan de Greylu mais j'ai deux amies machiavélique qui aime le Nalu

Et oui remercions Lily et Hélène pour m'avoir fait craquer!


	5. C'était un simple professeur

**C'était un simple professeur**

Je m'appelle Loki Goldlyon, je suis professeur stagiaire et en ce moment je remplace un professeur qui est parti en congé maternité. J'enseigne la littérature, j'ai toujours été passionné par tout un tas d'histoires, mes préférés sont celles sur les étoiles ou la mythologie, ou même encore sur l'astrologie. Et j'ai toujours voulu être professeur pour partager ma passion.

Malheureusement, les élèves de nos jours ne prennent pas la peine de lire un bouquin, c'est triste je pensais du coup devoir faire cours à des personnes qui ne savent même pas apprécier un texte de trois lignes. Je m'étais lourdement tromper car je suis tombé sur elle.

Cette jeune fille est une des seules avec sa meilleurs amie à ce donner la peine de lire les livres que je leur demande de lire, en plus de ça elles lisent aussi ceux que je recommande et viennent même en parler avec moi en fin de cours. La premier fois ça m'a surpris, j'en suis resté étonné pendant quatre, cinq minutes. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, car elle est toujours très assidue en cours, elle pose toujours des questions pertinentes et quand on parle d'interprétation de texte elle me donne toujours un avis complètement différent auquel je n'aurais jamais songé.

Je pense qu'elle est mon rayon de soleil de la journée, mais il y a toujours une ombre au tableau. J'en suis tombé éperdument amoureux, mais c'est une élève et je suis un professeur, c'est interdit par la loi. Elle est aussi issue d'une famille de la haute société ça m'étonnerait que son père accepte cette relation. Je n'ai pas de chance, je pourrais me résigner à me ranger à l'opinion de mes parents et me marier avec Aries Keysram. Mais je l'aime que comme une sœur, alors j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais être avec celle que j'aime.

Bien sur une aussi jolie fille qu'elle ne peut pas rester célibataire longtemps et donc depuis le début de l'année elle sort avec le garçon le plus populaire de cette école, Sting Eucliffe. C'est presque normal, pourtant je rêve qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, simple professeur alors qu'elle n'a que dix-sept ans. En plus ce garçon n'est qu'un coureur de jupons, je suis certain qu'il l'a déjà trompé. Je ne devrais pas lui faire la leçon, à son age j'étais pareil mais elle c'est une fille à qui on devrait tout donner sans compter. Il devrait la traiter comme une princesse.

Pour me venger je lui met de mauvaises appréciations, je sais c'est assez puéril comme comportement, en plus je suis un professeur je devrais juger selon les capacités et non l'affection mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cette fille hante mes nuits, je pense à elle nuit et jour.

Tiens, encore aujourd'hui elle attend que tout le monde parte pour me parler d'un livre que je leur ai conseillé de lire, Levy n'est pas avec elle mais ça ne me choque pas des fois elles viennent l'une sans l'autre.

- Sensei ?  
- Oui, Lucy ?  
- Je voudrais vous parler du dernier livre dont vous nous aviez parlé.  
- Oui, je t'écoute.

Nous sommes dans un grand débat comme à notre habitude, elle me donne son avis qui est des plus intéressants, si je pouvais je l'écouterais parler pendant des heures. Bien entendu, il faut que Sting vienne tout gâcher, il l'appelle comme quoi il faudrait qu'elle se grouille sinon il risque d'arriver en retard. Elle me salue et me remercie, lui me dit au revoir comme si ça lui écorchait la gorge de le dire.

Je rentre chez moi, de toute façon j'ai des copies à corriger, et comme d'habitude je vais m'extasier sur sa copie et me venger sur celle de son abrutie de petit-ami. Certain que cette nuit je vais encore rêver d'elle, étant un homme et en plus de ça âgé de la vingtaine, mes rêves avec elle ne sont pas toujours très catholiques...

Malheureusement aujourd'hui nous sommes le week-end je ne la verrais donc pas. Je vais rejoindre mon meilleur ami dans un café, il est snowboardeur professionnel et fait des petits boulots à gauche à droite, il s'appelle Grey Fullbuster et est bien évidemment au courant de toute l'histoire.

- Arrête de penser à elle, mince je suis là et tu peux même pas l'oublier deux petites minutes ?  
- Tu peux parler avant que tu ne sorte avec Jubia tu pensais sans cesse à elle.  
- Oui, mais moi j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains et j'ai fait ma déclaration.  
- C'est légèrement différent vous avez le même age et elle n'est pas ton élève.  
- Et alors, dans quelque mois elle sera majeure et quittera le lycée.  
- Rah, c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois.

Il sait certes garder un secret mais n'ai pas de très bon conseil. Et comme toujours après s'être quitté je n'ai pas plus avancé sur comment faire avec mes sentiments. Je crois que j'ai besoin de l'oublier. Après qu'elle aura quitté le lycée je me trouverais une autre fille et si possible ni mon étudiante ni une fille non majeure, s'il vous plait !

Aujourd'hui est Lundi, nous avons deux heures de cours ensemble cet après-midi. Mais pour une fois elle ne suit pas mon cours elle a l'air plutôt distraite, je me demande ce qui lui arrive. Le cours est bientôt fini et elle n'a pas lâché son regard de la fenêtre, elle ne range même pas ses affaires quand la sonnerie retentit. Je me dirige donc vers elle.

- Tout va bien, Lucy ?  
- Hum, oh, je suis vraiment désolée, sensei. Oui tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Tu es sure ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, je suis ton professeur après tout je peux peut être t'aider.  
- Non ne vous en fait pas, au revoir sensei.

Je ne suis pas convaincu, mais je fais comme. C'est mardi que j'apprends la nouvelle par des ragots dans le couloir. Apparemment elle et Sting aurait rompu, elle l'aurait surpris a la tromper en plus de ça elle serait amoureuse d'un autre homme. Il paraîtrais que ce serait Natsu Dragnir rival de Sting et une autre célébrité du lycée. Lui non plus je ne l'aime pas trop, bon il est toujours bien plus fréquentable que Eucliffe, mais c'est un gamin invétéré.

Je devrais peut être renoncer tout simplement à elle si c'est ceux-là les mecs qu'elle préfère. Bien, j'espère que pour le cours de jeudi elle sera un peu plus joyeuse et pré soir, je la croise devant l'école, elle est là à attendre je ne sais trop quoi. Elle tient un parapluie car il neige, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est là mais ses doigts sont presque violets.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui demande ce qu'elle attend, elle me dit que son père doit venir la chercher mais qu'il est souvent en retard. D'habitude elle attend à la bibliothèque mais exceptionnellement ce soir elle est fermée. Si je me souviens bien ça fait bien trois heures qu'elle a fini les cours et deux heures que la bibliothèques a fermé. Elle doit être gelée à attendre comme ça, je lui propose donc de la ramener, elle accepte avec joie. Quand on arrive devant sa demeure tout est éteint sauf une pièce qui se trouve au centre de la maison, je vois aussi une voiture au milieu de l'allée. Elle soupire comme quoi il l'aurait encore oublié, je lui demande de répéter feignant de ne pas avoir entendu mais elle me répond que ce n'est rien avec un sourire que je devine faux.

Je pensais qu'elle avait une vie facile mais si son père l'oublie si souvent que ça elle ne doit pas le voir souvent. Je me sens mal pour elle, à ce moment la j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes jeudi et elle est à nouveau normale, elle suit mon cours et pose des questions. Elle sourit comme si tout allait bien. Elle vient à nouveau à la fin de l'heure mais cette fois avec son amie Levy, elle me parle d'un nouveau livre qu'elles ont découvert.

En sortant de la classe son ex l'attend, il lui dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit, il l'empêche de partir. La discutions s'envenime et il lui demande si les rumeurs sont vraies et qu'elle est amoureuse de Dragnir, elle répond que oui et la tout s'effondre pour moi. Mon cœur se serre, Je savais qu'un jour je l'entendrais dire qu'elle en aime un autre que moi. Je suis déçu, Sting ne lâche toujours pas le morceau il lui dit qu'avec lui elle serait bien mieux. Prise au dépourvu et voyant qu'elle était coincée elle se retourne vers moi et me demande si je peux la ramener.

J'accepte sans hésiter, bien sur j'aurais voulu que ce soit pour d'autres raisons qu'elle me demande ça, mais je peux m'estimer heureux de passer un moment avec elle. Dans le voiture je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire ce que je pense.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Natsu soit un très bon choix, il n'est pas vraiment mieux que Sting.  
- Vous avez tord il est cent fois mieux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Mais tu as pourtant dit en être amoureuse.  
- C'était juste pour que Sting arrête.  
- La prochaine fois qu'il t'embête vient me voir.  
- Merci vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, sensei.  
- De rien, à demain, Lucy.

Je me sens soulagé qu'elle ne l'aime pas, mais je ne dois pas trop me réjouir après tout c'est impossible qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Cette fille va me rendre dingue !

Maintenant que je sais qu'elle attend toujours dans la bibliothèque le soir, j'y trouve toujours quelque chose à faire. Je la vois à une table qui écris, elle est vraiment magnifique. Je m'approche tout doucement pour l'admirer de plus près. Je regarde ce qu'elle fait, je me penche pour voir, elle est tellement concentrée qu'elle ne me remarque même pas.

Elle a l'air d'écrire une histoire: "Il l'a regardait intensément, il l'avait perdue une fois il ne voulait pas une deuxième. Même si leur amour était interdit il braverait les difficultés ensemble."

- Tu écris un livre, Lucy ?  
- Sen-sensei !

Heureusement à cette heure-là il n'y a plus personne, elle est devenue toute rouge du coup je rigole un peu. Elle a l'air vraiment embarrassé et replie tout ses affaires pour ne pas que je puisse en lire plus. Elle béguait des justifications, elle est vraiment trop mignonne, si je m'écoutais je l'embrasserais sur le champ.

Je lui demande si je peux le lire, elle me dit que non parce qu'il n'est pas achevé. Je lui demande de quoi ça parle, elle rougit encore plus tout en baissant la tête. Je me sens déçu j'aurais voulu lire, elle parle d'un amour interdit, peut être que ça parle de moi... impossible mais bon espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

Elle s'apprête à partir mais elle se prend les pieds dans la chaise, je la retint mais tombe avec elle. Quand je rouvre les yeux, elle est juste au dessus de moi. nos yeux se croisent et on ne se quitte plus du regard. Je regrette d'être en dessous car comme ça je ne peux pas me relever, et là j'ai une terrible envie de l'embrasser mais je ne peux pas je me retient de toute mes forces.

Tout à coup, elle penche son visage vers le mien, je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues, mon cœur battre la chamade. Elle aussi est rouge, son souffle est irrégulier. Puis nos lèvres rentrent en contact, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir des lèvres aussi douces avec un goût si exquis.

Sans m'en rendre compte je franchi la barrière des lèvres et nos langues se mêlent dans un ballet. J'ai passé une main à l'arrière de sa nuque pendant que l'autre est passé au milieu de son dos, je me suis à moitié relevé. Je suis donc assis par terre elle sur moi, elle a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je sens le désir monter, je n'ai pas le droit mais c'est plus fort que moi je commence à lui embrasser le cou et passer une main sous son T-shirt je commence à l'entendre lâcher des soupirs d'aise.

Et là je repense à l'endroit où nous sommes, si on se fait prendre je risque d'être viré et ses parents pourraient se mettre en colère contre elle. Je la repousse, gentiment tout de même, mais assez loin de moi et je baisse les yeux histoire de ne pas être tenter de recommencer. Elle se lève s'excuse et part en courant, je crois qu'elle pleure.

Mon corps ne m'obéit pas, mon cerveaux me crie de rester là histoire de ne pas envenimer les choses, qu'il est mieux de laisser les choses ainsi, mais tout mon être me crie de la rattraper et c'est ce que je fais, je la retient. Maintenant il faut que je mette tout au clair.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû garder le contrôle de moi-même.  
- Je ne suis pas désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer. Souffle-t-elle.  
- De quoi alors ?  
- Je suis désolée parce que je vous aime, sensei.

J'en reste bouche bée, elle se remet a pleurer. Je lâche son bras et la dévisage, je ne sais pas si je dois exprimer de la joie que mes sentiments soient réciproques ou de l'inquiétude pour cette même raison. Mon corps agi de nouveau sans mon accord et l'embrasse. Mais je me reprend assez vite.

- On ne peux pas, tu es une étudiante et moi un professeur.  
- Je-je comprends...

Nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau, j'ai beau lui dire qu'on ne peut pas, on continue à le faire. je la soulève et la pose sur la table derrière elle, et on recommence à s'embrasser, je souffle entre deux trois baisers que c'est interdit mais je pense que c'est moi que j'essaye de convaincre.

On entend une porte claquer et toute la magie se brise, je crois qu'on nous a surpris. Je m'éloigne d'elle et lui dit que c'est l'heure de rentrer, on sort du bâtiment, heureusement pour une fois son père ne l'a pas oublié. Je me sens soulagé, d'un côté je n'arriverais surement pas à l'affronter après ça.

Notre cours se passe plutôt bien, j'essaye à tous prix d'éviter son regard mais vue qu'elle est à peu près la seule à participer dans mon cours je ne peux pas non plus l'ignorer. C'est un vrai supplice, mais elle agit normalement.

A la fin de l'heure elle reste, et pour une fois c'est sûrement pas pour parler de bouquin. Elle me demande si je l'aime, je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. Si je répond oui, ça lui donnerait l'espoir qu'on puisse un jour être ensemble, ce qui est impensable, Mais si je lui répond non ce serait lui mentir.

Je ne répond pas elle s'approche alors tout doucement de moi et me prend la main, ce contact fait battre mon coeur. J'ai envie de la toucher, de la faire mienne et là tout dérape. Je lève mes yeux et rencontre les siens. Je l'embrasse et la tire afin de pouvoir enserrer mes bras autour de sa taille. La même passion qui m'enflammait hier me reprend.

Je lui dit que je l'aime aussi, elle sourit et rougit à cette déclaration je la ré-embrasse, je sais où tout ça va nous mener et histoire de ne pas être surpris je ferme les portes à clés. Je me retourne vers elle et la fait asseoir sur mon bureau.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou et remonte vers son oreille pour la lui mordiller, elle a passé ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je sens l'excitation monter, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter. La prendre sur mon bureau était un de mes fantasmes depuis que je l'ai vue. Je caresse ses cuisses remontant sa jupe d'écolière, elle commence à déboutonner ma chemise et passer ses doigts sur mon torse.

Elle passe sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres et vient jouer avec la mienne. Ses mains descendent à mon entrejambe, elle défait la ceinture et passe à travers les tissus afin de toucher mon membre. Je pousse un gémissement et son regard se fait alors encore plus coquin, elle commence a faire un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur mon érection.

Pendant ce temps, je déboutonne son chemiser et lui dégrafe son soutient-gorge et passe mes paumes dessus puis passe ma langue . Elle murmure mon prénom, elle dit qu'elle ne peut plus attendre et qu'elle me veut en elle.

Je m'arrête instantanément, on ne peut pas, je n'ai pas de quoi nous protéger. Elle sort alors une capote de son chemisier et me descend mon pantalon afin de ma la mettre. Cette fille sait s'y prendre, ça ne m'étonne pas, en ayant Sting comme copain elle n'est certainement plus vierge. Elle enlève sa culotte et écarte ses jambes, elle est toujours à moitié habillée et moi aussi. Me voyant quelque peu retissant elle passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me tire pour que je m'approche.

Je recommence un ballet avec sa langue, j'en oublie presque de la pénétrer mais apparemment pas elle. Elle se glisse du bureau tout en prenant mon membre et la présente a son entrée. Maintenant elle est couchée sur le bureau, j'ai encore quelques hésitations, elle me tire alors de façon brutale à elle et me fait la pénétrer d'un coup.

On lâche un cri ensemble pour cette brusque intrusion, durant plusieurs secondes on ne bouge plus, profitant des sensations. Elle est chaude et serrée, elle a ses mains dans mon dos et passe ses doigt de manière érotique, je n'en peux plus et commence à bouger. Je voulais y aller lentement mais elle me demande d'accélérer, j'accède à sa requête. Je fait des mouvements de plus en plus amples afin de la combler et d'être entièrement en elle.

Elle gémit mon prénom et j'adore ça car ça me donne en core plus l'impression qu'elle m'appartient. On finit finalement par atteindre l'apogée. Je me couche sur elle et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me retirer. Elle se lève et se mais reste assise sur le bureau, elle a une manière de se tenir assez torride. Si je m'écoutais je la reprendrais sur le champ.

Quand tout d'un coup tout se brise, le directeur rentre dans la salle accompagné de deux autres enseignants ainsi que Sting. Elle se relève et s'habille d'un coup mais c'est trop tard...

Cela fait quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas revue, elle doit avoir vingt et un ans et doit être devenue une belle jeune fille. J'en ai vingt huit et je suis toujours célibataire, enchaînant les coups d'un soir. Ils nous on même pas laissé le temps de nous dire au revoir.

Dès qu'ils ont débarquer son ex de l'époque l'a prise violemment par le bras l'emmenant loin de moi, c'était lui qui nous avait surpris dans la bibliothèque et il nous avait dénoncé, le fourbe. Moi j'était resté dans la salle, le directeurs me criant dessus comme quoi c'était une honte, que je devais quitter cette école immédiatement. Mais je m'en fichait je pensais à elle.

Aujourd'hui je me suis trouvé un nouveau travail car l'éducation ne veut plus de moi, je suis donc serveur dans un bar à la mode du nom de Fairy Tail. Le patron se fiche de mon passé, en m'embauchant il m'a dit que l'erreur est humaine et qu'on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux.

Il y a un de mes anciens élèves qui travail aussi ici, Natsu Dragnir. J'ai appris à le connaître et c'est un bon garçon, très amusant je l'avait mal jugé. Nous sommes devenue de très bons amis, il m'a parlé de Lucy m'informant qu'elle avait eu son diplôme et était partie à l'université et qu'il avait perdu contact.

Dans pas longtemps Natsu va se marier avec une certaine Erza Scarlet, une femme avec beaucoup de caractère mais très gentille. Et, contre tout attente, après deux ans de relation c'est elle qui lui a demandé sa main.

Aujourd'hui elle doit venir nous présenter ses demoiselles d'honneur, elles viendront au bar. Moi et Grey sommes les garçons d'honneur, et je suis le témoin.

Elles sont là, Erza s'avance avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs longs derrière elle. Elle a des yeux qui pétillent de malice, elle est vraiment jolie. Elles se posent toutes les deux à une table, nous allons les rejoindre, de toute façon c'est notre jour de congé.

On apprend que la jeune fille s'appelle Mirajane et qu'elle sera bientôt une de nos collègues, je m'en réjouit d'avance après tout elle m'a l'air tout à fait sympathique. La future femme de Dragnir s'impatiente l'autre demoiselle d'honneur est en retard, elle est très prise par son travail.

Là je vois une fille débarquer, essoufflée, elle est blonde et a l'air vraiment magnifique. Mon coeur se met à battre à tout rompre, mes joues ont chaud. Natsu me frappe un grand coup dans le dos, je me retourne vers lui, interloqué. Il me fait un clin d'oeil et hoche la tête dans la direction de la nouvelle venue.

- Lucy, pourquoi tu es autant en retard ? Interrogea Erza  
- Désolée, j'ai eu des problèmes dans les transports... S'excusa la fameuse Lucy.  
- Aller viens, approche que je te présente à Loki et Grey.

Je la vois marcher vers nous, je la reconnais. Mes mains deviennent moites je commence à avoir trop chaud. Elle rigole avec son ami tout en marchant vers nous. Dès qu'elles s'arrêtent à notre hauteur, la blonde serre la main à Grey puis elle me regarde, je me lève tout en manquant de renverser la table.

Je parais gauche devant elle... c'est bien ma vaine. Je tends ma main vers elle, mais elle reste les yeux écarquillés puis elle me serre tout à coup dans ses bras en disant que je lui ai manqué. Mon coeur loupe un battement, elle ne m'a pas oublié.

- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, je t'aime.

* * *

Salut à tous voici mon premier lolu tout ça ma été inspiré par une fic anglaise sur du Greylu qui a par le fait que se soit une relation professeur élève tout est différent, voilà voilà. Enfin bon j'espère que vous avez apprécier et que vous allez me laisser un petit avis.

Allez sur mon blog: mon-fanfic sur skyrock


	6. Sous la neige

**Sous la neige**

Nous étions en période de fêtes, la neige tombait sur Magniolia. Une blonde s'amusait à marcher sur le mince manteau blanc qui recouvrait les dalles de la rue, son fidèle compagnon, Plue, à ses côtés. Cette neige à cette époque de l'année était un vrai régal.

Un sourire illuminait son visage, elle regardait les magasins couverts de décorations en tous genres, après tout, noël était demain. Elle arriva à la guilde où peu de personnes s'y trouvaient car ils étaient soit en mission et reviendraient dans la journée, soit, ils faisaient leurs achats noël.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux chocolats de la jeune fille, c'était le premier noël sans sa famille biologique. Même si aux fêtes précédentes son père n'était pas du genre à se réjouir au moins il était là. Elle partie s'asseoir au bar, Miarajane vint à sa rencontre pour lui servir un verre de jus vitaminé. Pendant l'hiver il fallait faire le plein d'énergie d'après elle.

- Et bien, Lucy ,qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne pars pas en mission ?  
- Non, j'ai déjà fais assez d'économie pour mon loyer et les cadeaux. Murmura Lucy.  
- Yo, Luce !  
- Salut, Natsu, alors comment s'est passé cette mission ? S'enquit Mira.  
- On s'est bien amusé mais c'était moins bien sans Louchy. Se plaint Happy.

La blonde se réjouit un peu, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas accepté car elle voulait faire ses achats de noël sans qu'ils ne lui collent aux basques. Savoir qu'elle leur avait un temps soit peu manqué lui réchauffait le coeur. L'exceed finit par dire que le point positif est qu'il n'avait pas eu à porter la constellationniste, trop lourde d'après lui. Une veine apparue sur le front de la demoiselle en question qui s'amusa à étirer les joues de cet insolent. La barmaid sourit, ces deux là avaient le don de remonter le moral de l'héritière en à peine deux minutes.

Une rousse vint s'asseoir à côté de nos joyeux lurons, commandant un fraisier. Natsu parla de sa mission à ses nakama, le chat bleu rajouta même deux, trois anecdotes amusantes qui fit bien rire les trois filles. Grey débarqua alors, suivit de Juvia qui l'avait rejoint en cours de route. Une bagarre débuta alors entre les deux rivaux qui entraîna inévitablement toute la guilde. La mage d'eau tout en admirant celui de glace s'installa au bar.

- Alors les filles avez-vous finit vos achats de noël ? Demanda la barmaid.  
- Et bien, il me manque encore un cadeau pour Grey, Lisanna, et Laxus, quoique j'ai ma petite idée pour celui-là. Énuméra la blonde.  
- Jubia a déjà trouvé son cadeau pour Grey-sama ! se vanta t-elle, malheureusement Jubia ignore se qu'elle va offrir à Mirajane-san.  
- Moi j'ai tous mes cadeaux de prêts. Déclara Titania.  
- Et vous comptez vous déclarer aux garçon que vous aimez ?  
- Ju-jubia ne sait pas trop. Dit-elle, gênée, se triturant les doigts.  
- Et à qui tu veux que je me déclare ? Natsu? Ironisa Lucy.  
- Alors c'est vrai, tu aimes Natsu ? S'extasia la barmaid, des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
- C'était ironique ! S'énerva la mage aux clés.  
- Oh ! Dit Mirarajane d'un air déçu.

Un corps avec une touffe rose fut projeté à ce moment-là sur Lucy et Erza, cette dernière se retrouva le nez dans le fraisier quant à la deuxième elle tomba en emportant la bleue avec elle. Titania releva sa tête en colère et se retrouva le visage couvert de crème, des morceaux de gâteau tombant de ses joues. Toute la guilde déglutit, ils étaient tous prêt à recevoir une punition exemplaire jusqu'à ce que l'aînée des Strauss hurla de joie devant les deux autres à terre.

Lucy avait une jambe entre celles de Juvia, remontant légèrement la robe de celle-i. On pouvait aussi voir la culotte de la blonde dans sa position. Elle avait une main sur la poitrine de celle d'en dessous. Erza se mit à rougir en voyant ça, pendant que certains garçons avaient des coeurs à la place des yeux et une hémorragie nasale, sauf Grey Roméo et Elfeman qui étaient tout aussi embarrassés que la reine des fées. Natsu toujours aussi candide, aida la mage aux esprits à se relever.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de se bord. Rigola la blanche.  
- N'importe quoi... S'exaspéra Lucy une fois debout.  
- Jubia est-est déshonnorée, Gre-grey-sama ne voudra plus l'épouser. Sanglota t-elle.

Le brun soupira à cette annonce et tout le monde se mit à rire mais une certaine rousse n'avait pas oublié l'incident précédent. Elle obligea toute la guilde, après s'être faite soufflée l'idée par l'aînée des Strauss, à mettre en place les décorations de noel. Ils s'activèrent donc à leurs taches afin de rendre le bâtiment plus propre et afin qu'elle aborde les couleurs du vert, rouge et or.

Les filles s'émerveillaient de leur travail, même si cela avait été sous la menace cela restait vraiment magnifique. On se croirait dans un bon magasin de décoration. En début d'après midi Lucy décida d'aller faire ses derniers achats de noël Elle fit vite son premier cadeau, des écouteurs pour Laxus dont les siens venaient de rendre l'âme. Elle se baladait dans les rues à la recherche d'une idée, elle s'arrêta devant un magasin pour homme.

- Ce T-shirt lui irait tellement bien ! Se disait elle des étoiles dans les yeux, mais il le perdra au bout de deux minutes. Se renfrogna t-elle.  
- On cherche un cadeau pour moi. Lui susurra une voix à l'oreille.  
- Gr-grey ! No-non pas du tout... Répondit elle gênée.  
- Menteuse, Mirajane a vendu la mèche et qui pourrait perdre un T-shirt aussi vite ? Se moqua t-il  
- La traîtresse. Marmonna t-elle.

Il sourit, il aimait bien la taquiner et la voir rougir, il la trouvait bien mignonne. Il n'avait pas eu trop à forcer la mage de transformation pour savoir où était partie la blonde, pour une fois qu'elle était sans l'allumette, il allait en profiter.

- Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les filles...  
- Hein ? N'im-n'importe quoi c'était juste un accident ! S'égosilla t-elle, subitement toute rouge.  
- Dommage un plan à trois aurait été pas mal...  
- Per-pervers !

Il rigola alors qu'elle, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. A dire vrai, quand il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase elle s'était imaginée entre deux Grey... Oh mon dieu, elle devenait pire que Juvia ! Elle se tourna terriblement embarrassée, il se pencha pour avoir la tête posée sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Il chuchota afin de lui demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu s'imaginer pour être dans un tel état. Les joues de blonde chauffèrent de plus en plus, puis elle s'éloigna de façon robotique en l'informant qu'elle avait des achats à faire.

Il la suivie pour l'aider selon lui mais surtout pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle se laissa faire et la gêne fut vite partie laissant place à la bonne humeur comme deux amis. Il l'aida à choisir un cadeau pour Lisanna, pendant ce temps elle essaya de trouver qu'est ce qui pourrait faire plaisir au brun mais il la fit tourner en bourrique s'amusant de l'acharnement qu'elle avait pour chercher son cadeau.

Vers la fin d'après midi, ils s'installèrent dans un petit café, pour se réchauffer, enfin surtout la mage serei, vue que son ami même torse-nu n'avait pas l'air troublé plus que ça par la température. Elle prit un chocolat chaud et lui une simple limonade.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Remercia Lucy.  
- Alors, tu as trouvé ce qu'il me ferait plaisir ? La taquina t-il.  
- Non, t'es pas sympa. Dis-moi ce qui te ferais plaisir.  
- C'est marrant de te voir chercher ainsi. Boude pas Luce de tout façon ça m'étonnerait que tu veuil... puisse me l'offrir.  
- Dis toujours ! Lança t-elle plus qu'intéressée.  
- C'est un s-e-c-r-e-t ! Insista t-il tout en agitant son index.

La blonde souffla tout en devenant étrangement rouge. Au moment de payer elle posa ses jewels sur la table, quand la main de Grey se posa sur sa main tout en lui disant qu'il l'invitait. Elle se laissa faire, trop intriguée par la froideur de la main du brun. Elle lui empoigna sa main, la touchant du bout des doigts, elle ne remarqua pas le trouble de son ami.

- T'es mains son vraiment glacées...  
- Ou-ouais... Bégaya t-il.  
- Si nous étions dans un livre je dirais que tu es un vampire. Rigola t-elle tout en le lâchant.  
- Si c'est le cas je t'aurais déjà vidé de ton sang. Informa t-il avec plus d'assurance.

La voilà qui devenait encore gênée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses joues lui chauffaient autant et que sont coeur tambourinait comme ça. Elle se mit à imaginer le disciple d'Oul plantant ses "crocs" dans son cou, elle secoua la tête, traîner avec Mira ne la réussisait pas.

Ils se séparèrent un peu avant l'appartement de la jeune fille, ils se dirent au revoir normalement puis se dirigèrent chacun chez soi. Le mage de glace fit demi tour lui embrasser la joue et repartit comme si de rien était, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais son visage avait la même teinte que les cheveux d'Erza.

Elle rentra chez elle prête à s'affaler sur son lit après cette journée quelque peu troublante, malheureusement, Natsu et Happy étaient présent lorsqu'elle arriva elle vit la mine boudeuse du salamander.

- Qu'y a t-il, Natsu ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète  
- Il est simplement jaloux parce que tu as passé la journée avec Grey ! L'informa Happy.  
- Voyons ,je peux bien passer une après midi avec lui aussi. Souffla t-elle.  
- Mais Mira elle a dit qu'après Noël tu seras tout le temps avec lui... Bouda Natsu.  
- Pou-pourquoi a t-elle dit ça ?  
- Je sais pas trop, comme quoi il y avait de la romance dans l'air...

Et pour la énième fois de la journée elle devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Pourtant elle était sûre que la barmaid n'avait rien pu voir de ce qui s'était passé cette après midi, se faisait-elle encore des films ? Le fils d'Igneel la ramena sur terre en lui mettant quelque chose sous le nez. Il était apparemment aussi au courant qu'elle n'avait pas de cadeau pour le nudiste. Le papier qu'il présentait sous son nez était un bon pour un an de glace gratuite, périmé.

Elle soupira, lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas offrir ça, il haussa les épaules lui disant qu'un cadeau restait un cadeau tant que ça venait du coeur lui avait dit Lisanna. Elle tilta, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle allait offrir au brun, elle vira donc son ami de sa maison.

Elle fit sortir son ami, avec lui dans les parages son cadeau ne serait pas prêt avant cet été, il grogna en sortant mais se laissa faire. Elle s'affèra à sa tache espérant de tout coeur finir à temps, elle fut tellement absorbée qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand elle eut finit il devait être deux heure trente du matin, elle rangea alors son appartement avant de prendre une douche et de partir se coucher.

Le lendemain matin elle se fit réveillée par une personne qui lui sautait dessus, celle ci était toute légère mais tout de même gênante. C'est d'une voix ensommeillée qu'elle gronda l'énergumène.

- Ca suffit, Happy, laisses-moi dormir !  
- Dépêche toi, Erza va bientôt arriver, C'est les garçons qui m'envoient pour te prévenir.

Elle se leva d'un coup, quelque peu effrayée par ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle s'activa à chercher de quoi s'habiller, c'est au moment où elle était en sous-vêtement que le reste de son équipe débarqua dans la chambre. Elle devint entièrement rouge et poussa un cri strident tout en cherchant à camoufler son corps. Erza s'excusa et lui demanda de la frapper pour cette intrusion, Grey était embarrassé mais n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps svelte de la demoiselle.

- Tu te prends pour Grey maintenant, Luce ?  
- N'importe quoi ! Cria t-elle honteuse de son accoutrement.

Elle assomma le rose, prit ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortie cinq minute après, tout fraîche ne pouvant faire traîner plus les choses avec Titania. Ils l'aidèrent alors à apporter ses cadeaux jusqu'à la guilde afin que ce soir la distribution des cadeaux soit plus facile. Ils s'assirent tous les cinq à une table après avoir déposé les paquets sous l'immense sapin.

Notre chère Mirajane s'approcha de notre petite bande, servant à la reine des fées son fraisier adoré, à la mage aux esprit un chocolat chaud, au salamander une boisson de feu et un verre d'eau glacé au mage de glace. Lucy frissonna en voyant son ami boire une telle boisson avec un tel froid.

- Et bien alors qui sera votre partenaire pour ce soir ? Demanda la barmaid.  
- J'en ai pas besoin. Affirma la mage en armure.  
- Il faut absolument venir accompagné ? Tenta une petite voix.  
- Mais enfin Lucy c'est l'occasion temps espérée pour te déclarer à la personne qui fait battre ton coeur. S'extasia la blanche.

L'héritère se mit à rougir et elle pensa à Grey, elle secoua alors la tête avant de se concentrer sur sa boisson mais elle avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs. Le disciple d'Oul la regarda faire, soupirant, légèrement déçu, Natsu informa qu'il y allait avec Happy ce qui fit pleurer Mirajane. Eh oui, elle espérait tant le voir demander à Lucy ou Lisanna de l'accompagner. Elle se retourna vers le brun, lui demandant à qu'il allait demander tout en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Qu'elle idée il avait eu de parler de ses sentiments à la mage du take-over, à l'attente de cette réponse, l'oreille d'une jeune blonde se fit plus attentive. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa phrase qu'une furie bleue alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, quémandant sa compagnie pour ce soir.

- Et bien c'est que je... en fait... Ses yeux furetaient vers l'élue de son coeur qui avait l'air passablement énervée.  
- Lucy, ma princesse voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour ce soir ? S'exclama une voix enjôleuse.  
- Avec plaisir, Loki ! Dit-elle sur un ton ferme.

Les yeux de l'exhibitionniste s'écarquillèrent à cette annonce, légèrement vexé et en colère il accepta la proposition de Jubia. La mage aux clés partie de la guilde d'un pas rapide, prétextant un devoir urgent, elle était en larmes mais pourquoi diable avait elle accepté la proposition du Lion ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ce n'est pas comme ci Grey lui aurait demandé d'être sa cavalière. L'aînée des Strauss était furieuse, rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, ces garçons étaient tous de vrais idiots !

La blonde s'arrêta au bord de la rivière gelée, elle ne voulait pas broyer des idées noires un jour comme celui ci. Oublions ce mage de pacotille et amusons nous ce soir ! Ce fut la phrase qu'elle se dit pour se donner du courage, et puis mince, son esprit était un bon parti, coureur de jupon certes mais tout de même très beau, alors pourquoi s'en faire pour un autre ?

Le soir arriva rapidement, notre jeune héroïne était prête, elle portait une robe bustier rouge s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, un tissu noir faisant un noeud derrière, il passait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle portait des collants chairs avec des bottes noires montant en dessous du genoux. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et légèrement ondulés. Le plus puissant des ses esprits en resta bouche-bée, il la savait jolie mais ce soir elle était resplendissante.

Lui portait un costard noir avec une chemise rouge, ils étaient parfaitement accordés. Ils partirent pour la guilde de Fairy Tail, elle lui demanda tout de même pourquoi cette invitation et il répondit qu'il voulait simplement passer les fêtes avec ses amis. Arrivés à destination la demoiselle inspira un grand coup avant de rentrer.

Non loin de là, un mage déjà présent la regarda avec des yeux brillants, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. La voir agrippeée au don juan ne lui plaisait pas trop et il jeta un regard glacial à son ami qui rigolait sous cape, connaissant parfaitement ses sentiments. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par une jeune fille au cheveux bleus.

- Grey-sama venez vous asseoir avec Jubia !

Il se laissa tirer jusqu'à la table, où se trouvait déjà quatre autres personnes, Erza, Natsu d'un côté, Wendy et Lisanna de l'autre. Il prit donc place à côté de Wendy et la mage d'eau à côté de lui. Titania appela les deux autres qui venaient d'entrer, et ils s'installèrent à la table.

- Lucy-san, tu es vraiment jolie. Lui dit d'une voix douce la Dragonne Slayer.  
- Merci. Répondit-elle timidement

S'en suivit une liste de compliment sauf le brun qui continuait à fusiller l'esprit du regard. Happy mit fin à tout ça en débarquant et embêtant la blonde. Apparemment elle avait presque l'air d'une femme comme ça, le goujat se retrouva avec un mal de joue.

La soirée ce passait plutôt bien, tout le monde rigolait, s'amusait enfin tout ça pour dire que la bonne ambiance était au beau fixe. Lucy se sentait terriblement triste, son ami le nudiste ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée et une sangsue bleue, qu'elle aimait bien tout de même, restait collée à son bras.

Bien entendu, Loki ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et parti draguer les jeunes filles du coin, Natsu parti chercher encore plus de bouffe, Wendy et Lisanna était allées aider Mirajane. Il ne restait plus que l'ex Phamtom Lord, la rousse, le mage de glace et notre constellationniste.

Les paroles étaient plus qu'échangées entre Jubia et Erza, les deux autres restaient coincés dans leur mutisme, le jeune homme voulu prendre les devant et allait enfin dire un compliment à la jeune fille en face de lui mais la barmaid le coupa dans son élan, c'était enfin la distribution des cadeaux.

Ils se mirent donc tous autour du sapin, allant chercher un cadeau et le donner . La jeune fille à la chevelure blonde offrit les écouteurs au mage de foudre qui la remercia sans grande effusion Elle continua de distribuer et recevoir des cadeaux. Le disciple d'Oul jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil vers elle, il serrait un papier dans sa poche. Il était légèrement anxieux, peut-être qu'elle lui en voudrait pour son cadeau.

Finalement, la plupart des cadeaux furent distribués. Lucy s'empara de son dernier paquet et se dirigea vers le petit groupe, composé de Natsu, Happy, Erza, Grey et Mirajane. Ce fut terriblement confuse qu'elle tendit son présent au brun. Il la remercia et ouvrit avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Des marrons glacés ? Demandait Natsu en arquant un sourcil.  
- Je-je les ai fait moi même. Débita t-elle d'un coup.

- Si tu n'aime pas ce... c'est pas grave je peux toujours t'offrir autre chose.

Elle avait la tête baissée, remarquant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, elle essaya de se saisir la boite, mais la voyant faire il recula d'un pas et mangea l'une des friandises. Ils étaient délicieux alors il en prie un deuxième sous les yeux ébahit de la petite cuisinière, il la complimenta pour ses talents culinaires. Bien sûr, les deux goinfres de la bande, Natsu et Happy, voulurent goûter à leur tour, mais l'exhibitionniste s'énerva en disant que c'était pour lui. Natsu était prêt à s'enflammer en accusant son rival de faire preuve d'égoïsme mais il se fit arrêter par une certaine démone.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, elle les a fait spécialement pour Grey ! S'insurgea Mirajane, qu'est ce que c'est romantique. Affirma t-elle repartant dans un délire.

Les joues de Grey devinrent légèrement cramoisie, il remit alors une main dans sa poche, il avait toujours le papier mais n'osait pas. Son bras refusait de sortir ce bout de parchemin qui était le cadeau de la blonde. La barmaid le taquina, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas aussi quelque chose à offrir à la demoiselle mais il ne répondit pas, il stressait. Pour lui faire comprendre que le geste de son cadeau il voulait s'excuser afin qu'elle ne s'énerve pour avoir fouiller dans ses affaires. Mais ses excuses furent mal interprétées. Elle lui déclara que ce n'était pas grave que ça arrivait à tout le monde d'oublier un cadeau et qu'avec tout se monde à la guilde c'était normal.

Elle partie donc un peu plus loin pour discuter avec Levy, quant à la blanche elle s'exaspéra, ce garçon n'était vraiment pas doué. Elle le poussa à la rejoindre mais il se fit embarquer par Jubia pour danser, Lucy ne supporta pas cette vue et se croyant oublier par son ami elle partie prévenir son cavalier qu'elle rentrait.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, princesse ?  
- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
- Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ?  
- Non, profite de la soirée...

Elle s'en alla d'un pas pressé, franchisant les immense portes du bâtiment, s'engouffrant dans le froid de l'hiver. Une fois à l'extérieur elle laissa libre court à ses larmes, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse en même temps qu'elle venait d'avoir le coeur brisé. C'était sûrement le pire noël qu'elle ai pu avoir.

Elle marchait sans grande conviction jusqu'à chez elle, quand, quelqu'un l'héla, elle reconnue sa voix. Elle se mit imperceptiblement à accélérer comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se mit à courir et se posta devant elle, il était essoufflé et voir ses larmes le décontenançait quelque peu mais il se reprit et tendit le papier devant la jeune fille.

- Félicitation, mademoiselle Heartfilia vous êtes devenue une écrivaine reconnue. L'informa t-il nerveusement.  
- Tu as fait publié mon livre ? demanda t-elle, perdue.  
- O-oui, avec l'aide de Levy. Désolée d'avoir fouillé chez toi, j'espère que mon cadeau te fait plaisir.  
- S'il me fait plaisir ?

Elle lui sauta dans le bras, heureuse, c'était le plus beau présent qu'on pouvait lui faire. Elle lui murmura tout de même à l'oreille qu'elle se vengerait pour avoir osé ouvrir ses tiroirs. Il déglutit à cette annonce, il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments, il se décolla d'elle.

- Je suis vraiment pas doué avec le mots contrairement à toi alors désolé si tu ne ressent pas la même chose.  
- Qu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire des lèvres fraîches s'étaient collées aux siennes, elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de son ami. Prenant ça pour un accord il serra sa taille et passa sa langue sur les lèvres pulpeuses de l'héritière qui entrouvrit alors la bouche, laissant alors les deux jumelles se lancer dans un ballet sensuel.

Le couple était au milieu de la rue, éclairée par les lumière des maison environnantes, la neige tombant sur leur peau. Il cassa le baiser pour la regarder, elle avait les joues rouges et un sourire immense auquel il répondit.

- Dans ces moments il faut dire je t'aime. Lui apprit elle.  
- Je t'aime !

Il lui vola des baisers papillons et entre certains il soufflait cette phrase, elle se mit alors à rire et glissa son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui la souleva, la faisant rire encore plus. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient certainement le couple le plus heureux qu'il n'ais jamais existé.

Le lendemain ils rentraient dans le batîments, main dans la main, heureux que leurs sentiments soit partagés.

- Grey-sama pourquoi vous avez abandonné Jub... Avant de finir sa phrase, elle fondit en larme.  
- Kyaaa tu as enfin réussit à te déclarer ! Cria Mirajane

* * *

Ohayo minna! Alors voilà c'est un one-shot pour un concours sur skyrock donc allez sur mon blog mon-fanfic, vous ne pouvez pas votez pour moi pour l'instant mais j'espère que quand ce sera bon vous voterais pour moi...

Aller, à plus mes petits choux!


	7. Les mots

**Les mots**

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que Gajil avait rejoint la guilde, il avait eu du mal à s'intégrer et il n'en montrait pas l'envie mais la bataille avec Laxus avait permis à tout le monde de le voir sous un autre angle, il s'était battu fièrement même si ça avait été aux côtés de la salamandre. Bien sûr il s'en voulait tout de même de s'en être prit à cette guilde, avoir torturé la Team Shadow gear et surtout de s'en être pris ainsi à Lucy. Fairy Tail était un endroit si vivant, avec des mages si courageux. Il se souvenait de l'assurance de la Bunny girl qu'il ne comprenait pas et l'énervait. Lui avait toujours été tout seul pourquoi une fille aussi faible qu'elle aurait quelqu'un ?

Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui était venu, il revoyait parfaitement le visage déformé de haine du rose quand il avait vu l'état de la blonde, cette détermination dans ses yeux, ils étaient une famille unie. Ils n'avaient jamais abandonné et se faisaient confiance mutuellement, ils avaient démoli toute la guilde Phantom Lord. Son ancienne guilde était froide et la devise était du chacun pour soit. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils avaient perdu.

Mais il y avait cette fille, Levy qu'elle s'appelait, la mage aux mots. Il les avaient bien humilié elle et ses amis. Il n'avait pu se pardonner, alors quand Laxus avait voulu l'attaquer il l'avait protégé, ça avait été instinctif. Il avait vue en Laxus ce qu'il était et qu'il détestait au fond de lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait eu une telle impulsion, lui qui ne tenait à personne et envoyait chier tout le monde. Mais cette fille, elle, était différente. Peut être son sourire ? Ou simplement sa façon d'être ?

Tant de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponses, elle était faible il n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais lorsque sa team avait voulu se venger elle se cachait derrière en disant que ce n'était pas la peine. Ne voulait-elle pas se venger de ce qui lui avait fait ? Cette fille était trop naïve, ou trop gentille...

Elle se méfiait sans doute toujours de lui et les deux garçons qui la côtoyaient ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Ils disaient toujours à Levy de se méfier, de ne pas s'approcher, qu'il n'était pas une personne fréquentable. Il laissait couler, il se fichait de ce qu'on pensait de lui, à part pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme tous le voyait mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Cela l'énervait que son avis soit aussi important pour lui, pourquoi devrait il se soucier de son jugement ? Il n'avait jamais changé alors pourquoi pour elle ? Il avait sa fierté. Il n'allait pas être comme un bisounours du jour au lendemain ça paraîtrais trop bizarre et sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup.

Il avait donc décidé de ne rien faire, mais cette fille hantait ses pensées, puis, elle se lâchait de plus en plus et venait de temps à autre lui parler l'avait elle pardonné aussi facilement ? Au début, il pensait qu'elle le faisait par simple gentillesse, mais plus elle venait le voir plus il espérait que ce soit autre chose, mais quoi ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même. Touts le monde répétait sans cesse qu'ils étaient une famille c'était peut être la raison de ce changement plutôt bénéfique d'ailleurs.

Lui-même commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres, il se battait volontiers avec Natsu, il avait presque le sourire aux lèvres mais dès qu'il pensait à elle il se renfermait, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour un être aussi faible. Puis elle commença à hanter aussi ses rêves, en plus de ses pensées, qui n'était pas toujours très catholiques...

Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, il voulait quand même demander à quelqu'un, cependant à qui ? Certainement pas au Salamander il était le plus idiot de toute la guilde, ni à Titania il se ferait massacrer sur place et il n'était pas suicidaire. Il hésitait à demander à Bunny-girl mais elle était la meilleure amie de Levy et lui répéterait éventuellement tout donc bon... Le maître ? Non c'était un pervers celui-là. Pourquoi pas à Juvia ? Non, trop sensible. Une certaine barmaid passa alors devant lui tout en chantant. Ce fut là qu'il su à qui se confesser !

Mirajane avait explosé de joie quand il lui avait tout expliqué, c'était certain elle allait pouvoir s'amuser. Elle lui avait expliquer que c'était l'amour, l'amour ? Quelle connerie... Cela faisait donc une semaine que la blanche cherchait un plan pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Elle parlait souvent à Levy du Dragon Slayer, mais elle évitait le sujet. Elle faisait son rapport tous les soirs à Gajil. A chaque fois il était déçu, car s'il elle évitait le sujet c'était parce qu'elle le détestait sûrement, mais il ne le montrait pas répétant sans cesse à la mage à la chevelure blanche qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Elle le savait qu'il mentait, mais cependant ne perdait pas espoir car il en valait de sa réputation.

La mage de transformation ne laissait pas tomber, à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait le moyen d'aborder le sujet elle le faisait. Gajil lui avait demandé d'arrêter, car l'entendre dire tous les soirs qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé ou alors qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne ressentait pas le moindre sentiment envers lui que ce soit haine ou amour le démoralisait. A ce moment là il se disait qu'il préférait encore qu'elle le déteste comme ça il serait fixé, et puis au moins ce ne serait pas de l'indifférence. Sauf que si c'était le cas elle l'ignorait, non ? Alors pourquoi continuait elle à lui parler ? quoiqu'en ce moment elle évitait et ne venait que lorsque Mirajane était absente. Il la trouvait de plus en plus bizarre, mais trop mignonne.

La barmaid lui disait qu'elle avait quelques soupçons car, même si elle évitait le sujet, elle avait toujours quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Gajil se sentait puéril. Il avait une entremetteuse, non mais qu'elle idée ! Il avait l'impression d'être faible face aux yeux de la jeune fille, et ça il ne cautionnait pas, lui faible face à une fille quelle chose saugrenue ! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de la désirer. Cette fille le rendait dingue, si ses anciens compagnons d'armes le voyait ainsi ils se ficheraient bien de lui, et ils auraient sans doute raison car le mage d'acier aurait fait la même chose. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Allez savoir.

Et, il y avait ces deux garçons qui lui tournaient autour, il rageait à chaque fois. En plus, d'après Elfeman, durant les missions c'était elle qui faisait tout. Lui, il saurait la protéger, il saurait lui prêter main forte, il saurait la combler. Non mais à quoi il pensait c'était pas vrai, il était devenu une vraie chiffe molle. Lui, le grand, le fort, le sans cœur, Gajil s'était amouraché d'une crevette. D'ailleurs il l'avait surnommé comme ça parce-que cela avait le don de l'énerver, elle révélait en lui un côté qu'il avait enfouie pour se protéger pour ne plus souffrir. Et en même temps il avait envie de la croquer, de la prendre dans ses bras de dévorer ses lèvres et tellement plus.

Mirajane n'avait pas abandonné, le quatorze Février allait bientôt arriver et foi de Mira, il lui avouerait son amour. Elle allait mettre son plan à exécution, elle avait demandé l'accord du maître qui lui avait donné sans hésiter. Elle avait donc organisé un bal, comme chaque année en fait, en revanche cette fois elle allait pimenter la chose. Elle mit en place une soirée chansons et déclaration.

La blanche avait donné au brun une feuille où une chanson était écrite. Elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil et était repartie derrière son bar, il n'avait pas trop compris. Mais bon, il se laissa faire, quand il commença à apprendre la chanson sa mâchoire s'était presque décroché parce-que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, cette jeune femme était vraiment diabolique, mais comment diable avait-elle pu retranscrire ses sentiments aussi parfaitement ? Elle était douée, vraiment douée.

Le jour J il avait perdu sa grandeur, non pire encore il avait perdu sa virilité. Il allait chanter, bon, il lui arrivait souvent de chanter mais jamais pour une fille. La honte pourquoi avait il accepté ? De plus il n'y avait pas que lui en coulisse. Il y avait Biska, Mirajane et Grey. Grey ? Lui aussi allait cerainement perdre sa virilité ce soir...

Le silence se fit dans la salle au moment où la barmaid monta sur scène, elle annonça le spectacle de la soirée. Maintenant il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire qu'on envoyait à l'abattoir, à bien y réfléchir il aurait préféré.

Ce fut tout d'abord Biska qui présenta son numéro, une chanson assez entraînante, du genre country, c'était bien son style et sa chanson, et bien entendu, c'était une chanson d'amour. Comme par hasard, mais on savait pour qui elle chantait, Gajil se mit à regarder Grey, suspicieux, pour qui lui allait chanter ?

Quand la jeune femme eu finit elle partie s'asseoir au côté d'Arzack en lui prenant timidement la main, tu parle ce ne sera pas ce soir qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit entre eux. Puis Mirajane remonta et présenta son partenaire de scène. Le mage de glace n'était la que pour faire cavalier, La mage du take over avait du trouver un moyen de pression car le brun était plutôt contrarié.

Pendant leur danse on pouvait voir une certaine mage d'eau se mettre à pleurer car elle avait une nouvelle rivale d'amour et Lucy était comme fascinée par la danse, elle les trouvait si beau. Tandis que le Salamander regardait sa nakama s'extasier en fulminant et répétant qu'il savait mieux danser que le frigo. Ce simple mot avait faillit déclencher une bagarre entre les deux, mais le danseur avait été retenu par sa partenaire qui lui lançait une œillade meurtrière.

Puis fut le tour de Gajil, il monta sur scène s'installant au milieu de la scène, il rougissait un peu. Il avait vraiment la honte et la frousse, il pouvait distinguer Levy juste devant la scène, le regardant d'un air perdu. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent elle finit par rougir aussi. Il se mit alors à chanter.

"Faut pas les écouter, ce qu'ils disent est faux  
donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi le temps de trouver les mots  
sois pas dégoûtée, j' ferai ce qu'il faut  
près de toi, près de toi, près de toi je soignerai tes maux.

Je t'écris ce texte en guise de lettre,  
car tu ne te fies qu'à mon paraître  
tous tes amis me descendent en traître,  
donc tu n'essaies même pas de me connaître."

La bleue était comme hypnotisée, pour une fois il chantait bien, faisait-il exprès d'habitude de chanter comme un pied ? Jett et Droy le regardaient avec dédain mais il s'en fichait il ne regardait qu'elle et sa frimousse rougie. Il prit de plus en plus d'assurance, pour une fois que son courage l'avait déserté il venait de le retrouver. Il pensait qu'au pire elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole mais au moins il lui aurait fait comprendre.

"Je sr'ai ton roméo hohého  
tu ne seras pas qu'une expérience  
jamais je n'te quitterai, hohého j't'en prie fais moi confiance  
il y aura des bas et des hauts hohéo ça c'est une évidence  
mais écoute plutôt ton cœur je t'en prie laisse moi une chance

Faut pas les écouter, ce qu'ils disent est faux  
donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi le temps de trouver les mots  
sois pas dégoûtée, j' ferai ce qu'il faut  
près de toi, près de toi, près de toi je soignerai tes maux.

J'suis dingue de cette nana là  
lalalalalala,  
j'suis dingue de cette nana là  
mais elle ne l'entend pas

J'suis dingue de cette nana là  
lalalalalala,  
j'suis dingue de cette nana là  
mais elle ne l'entend pas"

A l'entente du refrain la mage des mots détourna le regard. Elle sentait ces joues chauffé ses mains tremblait. Lui ferait-elle une déclaration d'amour en retour ? Elle n'osait pas le croire. S'il continuait à la dévisager comme ça Miarjane se fera sans aucun doute des idées et elle était prête à parier qu'elle ne la lâcherait et qu'elle entendrait parler de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

"Et puis je réalise, que je l'idéalise  
que mon cœur elle en a la totale possession  
qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise, je suis sous son emprise,  
elle est ma raison d'être, elle est mon obsession.

Faut pas les écouter, ce qu'ils disent est faux  
donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi le temps de trouver les mots  
sois pas dégoûtée, j' ferai ce qu'il faut  
près de toi, près de toi, près de toi je soignerai tes maux.

Laisse moi t'aimer j'le ferai comme personne  
j'te comblerai de 1000 et 1 couronnes  
il semblerait qu'à toi je m'abandonne  
si tu le voulais alors je s'rai ton homme

Laisse moi t'aimer j'le ferai comme personne"

Mirajane alternait son regard entre les deux amoureux, sont plan fonctionnait à merveille, Gajil avait son sourire narquois tandis que Levy était gênée et ne tenait plus sur son siège. Cette chanson était bien trouvée, elle était tombée dessus par hasard dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Fairy Tail, intitulé "Tout connaitre des mondes parallèles"

"Faut pas les écouter, ce qu'ils disent est faux  
donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi le temps de trouver les mots  
sois pas dégoûtée, j' ferai ce qu'il faut  
près de toi, près de toi, près de toi je soignerai tes maux

Faut pas les écouter, ce qu'ils disent est faux  
donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi le temps de trouver les mots  
sois pas dégoûtée, j' ferai ce qu'il faut  
près de toi, près de toi, près de toi je soignerai tes maux

Faut pas les écouter, ce qu'ils disent est faux  
donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi le temps de trouver les mots  
sois pas dégoûtée, j' ferai ce qu'il faut  
près de toi, près de toi, près de toi je soignerai tes maux

Je soignerai tes maux je ferai c'qu'il faut  
ecoute ça , c'est pour toi c'est comme ça c'est keen'v  
je soignerai tes maux je ferai c'qu'il faut  
ecoute ça , c'est pour toi c'est comme ça c'est keen'v"

La chanson terminée, il descendit de la scène, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, voir Gajil chanter aussi bien et qui plus est une chanson d'amour ce n'était pas anodin. Jett et Droy enrageaient littéralement, si le mage d'acier continuait ainsi ,Levy allait finir dans ses bras à lui, elle leur avait souvent répété qu'elle aimerait qu'un garçon mette sa fierté de côté afin de lui déclarer ses sentiments.

Gajil, quant à lui, continuait de l'observer sans l'approcher, même s'il se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur elle et lui faire l'amour, ici au milieu de la guilde. Et, il s'approcha et commença à lui parler de choses des plus banales. Elle était très gênée des regards ardents qu'il lui lançait, elle était cramoisie et bafouillait presque à toutes ses phrases. Lui la trouvait trop craquante mais il n'allait en aucun cas lui dire. Puis, Mirajane annonça le bal, et que tous les couples pouvaient danser sur des slows. Il était embarrassé mais évitait de le montrer. Alors le bal débuta, elle voulait danser et cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Il n'eut pas le cœur à refuser, la musique était vraiment belle. Même le grand Gajil se laissa aller, il devait lui dire, elle avait pris son cœur et il voulait tout d'elle. Il savait danser sans lui écraser les pieds. Ils n'étaient pas le seule couple, La barmaid avait invité Fried, Arzak avait demandé à Biska. Et bizarrement, Lucy avait demandé à Grey en le félicitant pour son talent de danseur, à ce compliment il avait rougit mais ils avaient été séparés pour se retrouver avec d'autres partenaires. Natsu n'avait pas pu supporter cette cohésion entre les deux et Jubia ne voulait pas laisser gagner sa rivale d'amour. Mais le brun s'était défait afin de retrouver sa cavalière du début, mais voyant que cela allait déclencher une bagarre Titania prit le bras du garçon et dansa avec lui, à son plus grand regret mais promis qu'à la prochaine danse elle changerait de partenaire avec Lucy.

Gajil avait du mal à se retenir de l'embrasser et les dernières notes se faisaient entendre. Ils se séparèrent à regrets, il décida de la raccompagner jusqu'au dortoir, mais lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant, il se dit qu'une fille ne devait pas lui faire peur, alors non sans être embarrassé, il l'embrassa, et à sa plus grande surprise elle prit part au baiser. Ils avaient tous les deux des papillons dans le ventre, ils séparèrent essoufflés et désireux.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette nuit fut la plus belle de toutes les autres, et ce n'était qu'un début !

* * *

Salut à tous! Mon premier Os Gajilxlevy et de plus premier songfic alors vous en pensez quoi? Moi je trouve que la chanson reflète très bien leur relation non? Non, bah tant pis pour vous, bon je vous aime bien quand même!

Laissez un petit commentaire!


	8. Plus mature qu'il n'y parait

**Plus mature qu'il n'y parait **

Noel était enfin là, trois mages rentraient d'une courte mission. Lucy traînait sa valise derrière elle, prête à rentrer chez elle. Elle était légèrement blasée, son coéquipier avait encore tout détruit, du coup ils allaient devoir repartir car elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour le loyer et les cadeaux.

Natsu discutait joyeusement avec Happy de cette dernière aventure, ils rigolaient souvent de la position dans laquelle s'était retrouvée la blonde avec le voleur. En effet celui ci, en essayant de s'enfuir, était tombé sur la constellationniste, le nez dans son décolleté. Cela ne faisait pas rire la concernée.

- Je vais aller donner mon poisson à Charuru.  
- D'accord, à tout-à-l'heure, Happy !  
- Aye !

Le mage de feu regardait alors sa partenaire qui fulminait à côté de lui. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas près de converser avec lui, il regarda les alentours, croisant ses bras derrière la tête. Ils étaient arrivés au parc et l'on pouvait voir beaucoup de couples se tenant la main, ou s'enlaçant pour se tenir chaud. Certains même s'embrassaient. Il se retourna vers son amie.

- Dis, Luce, ils font quoi les gens là-bas ? Questionna t-il candidement.  
- Et bien... Ils-ils s'embrassent. Dit elle, confuse.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Pa-parce qu'ils s'aiment. Enfin je suppose...  
- Nous aussi on s'aimes, alors pourquoi on s'embrasserais pas ?

Elle se retourna vers le garçon, les yeux grands ouverts, son visage se colorait progressivement jusqu'à devenir entièrement écarlate. Remarquant son air sérieux elle finit par fixer le sol, bredouillant que ce n'était pas pareil entre eux, qu'ils s'aimaient d'une simple amitié. Puis elle partit à grandes enjambées en direction de son appartement.

Le salamander laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, désappointé par la réaction de la mage. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, il savait exactement ce que signifiait l'amour, il n'était plus novice dans ce domaine. Il avait déjà découvert, plus d'une fois, le corps d'une femme dans les moindres détails et les plaisirs charnels avec.

Lorsqu'il dormait avec la blondinette, ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait aucune arrière pensée, car plus d'une fois il avait voulu la déshabiller, redessiner ses courbes voluptueuses et la faire sienne. Mais il avait appris à se maîtriser et quand l'envie se faisait trop forte, il partait rejoindre son amante d'une nuit, Cana.

C'était sûrement la seule au courant et même si elle paraissait commère elle avait toujours gardé le secret, comprenant parfaitement la tristesse du jeune homme. C'était après la perte de Lisanna qu'ils avaient commencé leur petit manège, juste pour se consoler de cette disparition et quand Lucy était apparue c'était pour calmer ses ardeurs. Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait crié son nom pendant l'acte alors qu'elle prononçait le nom d'une tout autre personne.

Mais pour l'instant il était là au milieu du parc, son coeur transpercé par une lame invisible. C'était comme si Erza venait de le mettre à terre sauf que la douleur était bien plus insupportable et plus longue à guérir. Parce-que oui, il était tombé fou amoureux de l'héritière Heartfilia. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit gênée après sa question, et qu'elle se perde dans une explication sans queue ni tête pour lui expliquer les rudiments de l'amour. Ce qui l'aurait certainement fait bien rire.

Mais non, elle venait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il redoutait le plus, ils n'étaient que de simples amis, pas plus, ni moins. Il trouvait cela tellement injuste, éprouver des sentiments non réciproques était vraiment une torture.

Il jouait le garçon enfantin, qui n'y connaissait rien afin de continuer à pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras la nuit. Si elle apprenait la supercherie il pouvait être sûr de ne plus avoir le droit à poser un seul pied dans la chambre de sa belle, mais il fallait aussi qu'il cache son amour et cela lui était réellement douloureux.

Il mit une main sur son écharpe au niveau de son coeur, serrant fortement le tissu, il avait l'impression qu'on le lui arrachait sans vergogne. On ne pouvait voir ses yeux, cachés par des mèches rose.

Il se reprit, plaquant son célèbre sourire sur ses lèvres, puis il prit la direction de la guilde. Il déclencha une bagarre dès son arrivée, cherchant, quelque part, à noyer sa peine. Après s'être fait corriger par Erza, il partit s'affaler sur le comptoir.

Puis, il vit rentrer la jeune fille, il ne la quitta pas des yeux, de son entrée dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit au côté de sa meilleure amie. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement, mais se prendre un râteau devant toute la guilde et surtout devant Grey, très peu pour lui.

- Tu ne compte pas repartir en mission ? Demanda Levy.  
- Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Se plaignit Lucy.  
- Ah non ! Demain c'est Noel ! Tu te dois d'être là, tout la guilde va fêter l'évènement ensemble ! Gronda Mirajane.

Lucy souffla mais elle n'avait pas tort, c'était une fête durant laquelle il ne fallait pas rester seule. Elle rentra chez elle, épuisée. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les évènements de l'après midi, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir accepté, après tout elle aurait pu goûter aux lèvres si tentantes de Natsu. Mais lui, naïf comme il était n'aurait pas pris ça de la bonne façon. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas en connaitre un peu plus sur les sentiments ?

Elle alla se coucher, triste. Elle voulait tellement qu'il comprenne, elle voulait lui avouer son amour pour lui. Sauf que lui, lui dirait sûrement "moi aussi je t'aime, après tout on est une grand famille à Fairy tail". Il faisait chaud dans son appartement grâce au chauffage, du coup elle n'était que très peu couverte avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et s'abandonner à Morphée.

Elle dormait profondément, quand deux ombres se glissèrent par la fenêtre. Elle n'était qu'à moitié recouverte de son drap, son débardeur mal mit révélait une partie de son ventre. Le Dragon Slayer se retint de la toucher à cause d'Happy qui était à ses côtés. Ce dernier s'était déjà endormi sur le lit de la blonde.

Le rose avança sa main pour toucher le corps svelte de la demoiselle, mais plus il approchait, plus il sentait le désir monter en lui. Il retira alors vivement sa main, essayant de penser à autre chose mais c'était trop tard, son pantalon se faisait trop étroit. Il sortit précipitamment, laissant son compagnon avec la fille et il prit ce chemin qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il frappa à la porte, espérant qu'elle soit encore en état pour répondre à ses ardeurs.

- Tiens, salut, Natsu, vas-y entre...

Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres, ne prenant même pas le temps de répondre. Il se mit à caresser ses formes tout en pensant à une autre, à chaque touché il imaginait que ce soit Lucy et qu'elle soufflait son prénom à lui.

Le lendemain, la mage stellaire, ensommeillée, cherchait une présence à côté d'elle qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut soulevant la couette, mais il n'y avait qu'une boule de poil bleue ronflant. Elle se mit debout, partant vers la cuisine mais il n'était pas là.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Louchy ?  
- Natsu n'es pas avec toi ? Demanda t-elle l'air de rien.

Happy regarda autour de lui se demandant où avait bien pu passer son père, il ne put alors répondre à la mage aux clés qui décida de s'habiller pour partir à la guilde. Le chemin se faisait silencieusement, elle était trop préoccupée par l'absence de son ami.

Natsu se réveillait lentement, passant des bras possessifs autour du corps qu'il se trouvait à côté de lui, murmurant le prénom de la fille qu'il aimait.

- Erreur ! Moi c'est Cana... Se blasa t-elle.  
- Mmh, ouais, désolé...  
- Il faudrait que tu lui dises un jour.  
- Et toi alors ?

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson avant de se rhabiller, puis elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il sortit, prêt à partir vers Fairy Tail, quand, elle le retint, lui présentant son écharpe qu'il avait faillit oublier. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, c'était un de leur petit rituel après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il s'éloigna d'elle à reculons en lui disant qu'il se retrouvait à la guilde.

- Hey, Nat'. Cria t-elle.  
- Oui ?  
- J'espère que tu reviendras très vite ! Nos parties de jambe en l'air sont toujours un super moment. Rigola t-elle.  
- Mouais. Grogna t-il.  
- Elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle ferma la porte pour aller dormir à nouveau. Quant à lui, il soupira, la mage aux cartes avait raison, il fallait qu'il lui dise et ce soir pour noël était le moment idéal. Tant pis s'il se prenait un râteau, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Puis, quelque chose lui fonça dedans.

- Happy qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lucy est avec toi ? Questionna t-il.

Il était légèrement stressé, et si elle avait tout vu et tout entendu ? Comment se justifierait il ? Il regarda les environs, ne la voyant nul part.

- On faisait la course pour aller jusqu'à la guilde, mais elle m'a semé... C'est pas juste. Bouda le chat.

Le fils d'Igneel respira à nouveau, alors elle n'était pas là, tant mieux, il pourrait encore lui cacher la vérité, du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Ils firent alors le chemin tous les deux jusqu'aux bâtiment. Ils y rentrèrent joyeusement et notre rose créa une bagarre comme à son habitude. Il était un peu plus enthousiasme pensant à ce soir, il restait positif pensant qu'elle répondrait positivement à ses sentiments.

Au bout de quelque minute, il fut à terre, une bosse sur la tête, puis il voulut s'affaler au bar comme à son habitude et espérait se faire plaindre par sa coéquipière, attendez deux minutes, elle n'était pas là. Pourtant, elle aurait dû arriver avant eux. Il demanda à Mirajane qui affirma ne pas l'avoir encore vu aujourd'hui.

Il sentit un léger malaise s'insinué en lui, et si elle les avait vue? Pourtant il aurait du la voir alors à moins qu'elle ai fait demi tour? Impossible sinon l'exceed l'aurait croisé.

La demoiselle en question était cachée dans une ruelle de façon à ce que de la rue principale on ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle n'osait pas bouger, trop estomaquée, elle venait de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait en embrasser une autre et apparemment il venait de passer une super nuit. Et puis d'après les dires de la jeune femme, c'était pas la première nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Elle sanglotait dans le froid, seule, espérant se réveiller dans son lit, au chaud, mais plus les minutes passaient ,plus elle se rendait à l'évidence. Elle se leva et prit la direction de son chez soi, même direction que prenait un mage de feu en ce moment même.

Quand il entra, il put constater que la demoiselle était chez elle vue tout le bruit qu'il y avait, une valise ouverte était sur le lit, quelques affaires y étaient posés. Elle était dans la salle de bain, certainement pour y prendre son nécessaire de toilette. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle eut un petit air choqué en le voyant puis elle fixa le sol tout en avançant vers le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Luce ? Demanda t-il incrédule.  
- Je-je pars passer les fêtes avec mon père...  
- Ton père ? Mais tu devais passer noël avec nous !  
- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis, les fêtes se passent en famille.

Il restait pantois pendant qu'elle continuait à remplir sa valise de choses et d'autres. C'est quand il la vit mettre son livre à l'intérieur qu'il réagit et lui saisit le poigné, l'empêchant de continuer.

- C'est nous ta famille ! S'écria t-il.  
- Je-je... Lui aussi est de ma famille et-et si je n'y vais pas il passera noël tout seul...  
- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? La coupa t-il. Ne te moques pas de moi, au dernières nouvelles tu ne voulais même plus lui parler. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe, Lucy.  
- Je-j'ai besoin de prendre des vacances...  
- De prendre des vacances ? Tu veux partir à un de moments les plus importants de l'année pour prendre...des vacances ?

Elle souffla un "désolée" et recommença à s'affairer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait partir. Pas maintenant alors qu'il avait enfin pris la résolution de lui faire part de ses sentiments, Est-ce un coup du destin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas ?

Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, mais elle refusait obstinément de lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui interdisait de partir, elle devait absolument rester. Il vit alors quelques perles salées glisser sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Je ne peux pas... Sanglota t-elle.  
- Pou-pourquoi ?  
- Parce-que j'ai mal...  
- Ou ça ? Wendy pourras sûrement te soigner.  
- Elle ne peut rien...

Elle agrippa son haut au niveau du coeur, faisant bien comprendre à Natsu de quelle genre de blessure elle parlait. Mais qui ? Qui la faisait souffrir ainsi ? Qui était cette personne qui lui avait volé son coeur pour le briser ?

Il lui posa alors ces questions, lui affirmant qu'il allait pas le laisser sans tirer à si bon compte. Mais elle ne répondit pas, ce qui énerva encore plus notre Dragon. Il prit possession ses lèvres.

- Moi je saurais répondre à tes sentiments, je saurais te rendre heureuse... Alors s'il te plait, Luce, ne regarde que moi.

Il se retrouva à terre avec la joue droite en feu, il se disait que finalement il aurait dû se taire. Il savait que ses sentiments n'était pas partagés.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? S'égosilla t-elle  
- Dé-désolé.  
- Retourne coucher avec toutes les filles du coin et laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla t-elle.

Il releva son regard vers la blonde, elle savait, elle était au courant, mais comment ? Elle pleurait de plus belle, lui criant dessus qu'il n'était qu'un idiot qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux sentiments amoureux.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot !  
- Tu es stupide. Crétin...  
- Tais-toi ! Vociféra t-il, lui clouant le bec. Tu dis que je ne comprends rien mais c'est toi qui est naïve. Tu n'as jamais vue en moi plus qu'un ami alors que moi bête comme je suis, je suis tombé amoureux de toi...  
- Vraiment et Cana c'est juste pour t'envoyer en l'air ? Ne me mens pas Natsu !  
- Je couche avec elle pour éviter de te sauter dessus !  
- Je-je... Et pourquoi, parce-que je ne suis pas attrayante tu sais. Murmura t-elle.  
- Bien sûr que si, tu es parfaite merveilleuse. Se radoucie t-il tout en lui caressant la joue. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes, je voulais continuer à te prendre dans mes bras sans te brusquer. Tu es une enfant encore de ce point de vue là... je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...  
- Alors tu couches avec d'autres.  
- Seulement avec Cana.  
- Et elle qu'est ce que tu en fait de ses sentiments ?  
- Elle ne m'aime pas.  
- Et toi ?  
- Tu es la seule et l'unique.

Ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, se regardant au fond des yeux, elle essayait de chercher un doute dans ceux onyx et lui dans ceux marrons, il cherchait un accord.

Ils finirent par ,sans même s'en rendre compte, approcher leurs lèvres, centimètres par centimètres avant de les sceller l'une à l'autre. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes puis ils décidèrent d'aller à la guilde.

Arrivés là-bas, tout le monde les félicita, Mirajane leur sortit une liste de prénoms pour leurs futurs enfants. Dans un coin de la guilde une jeune femme leva son verre pour approuver le couple. Seul le Salamander le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, puis la brune se tourna vers homme assit près d'elle.

- Aller, Macao, buvons à leur santé!

* * *

Salut à tous! Voilà un petit cadeau, avec beaucoup de retard, de noel pour les fans de Nalu enfin surtout pour ma chibi-corectrice . J'espère l'avoir bien réussit et qu'il vous plait, personnellement je le trouve pas si bien que ça... Enfin bon je verrais bien suivant vos avis.


	9. Les méfaits de l'alcool

**Les méfaits de l'alcool **

Le tournoi était terminé, Sabertooth avait perdu et Fairy Tail était sortie gagnante.

Bien sûr, pour leur victoire nos petites fées fêtaient ça et pas qu'à moitié, ils étaient donc dans un bar de Crocus, buvant, riant. Évidemment les bagarres s'enchaînaient, réglées par Erza en deux temps trois mouvements. Notre petite Lucy était sacrément éméchée ce soir là, elle prit l'initiative de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air frais. Elle rigolait toute seule en regardant la lune, et quand elle vit une fontaine sauta dedans, puis une ombre apparut derrière elle au moment où elle se sentait partir en arrière

Non loin de là, un blond buvait plus que de raison, espérant oublier cette humiliante défaite. Il ne pouvait pas y croire que lui, le grand, l'illustre Sting avait perdu face à son rival le Salamander et toute sa clic. Il enchaînait donc les verres, le propriétaire du bar ne voulait plus le servir, du coup notre mage s'énerva.

- Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?  
- Vous êtes un membres de Sabertooth, la guilde qui a perdu contre la numéro 1, Fairy...

Il se retrouva à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait à Happy pour dire Aye, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. Il l'avait frappé car il ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle ça défaite cuisante. Il était énervé mais pourtant il ne pensait qu'à son sourire à elle. Elle avait été maltraitée par Minerva mais elle était tout de même revenue encourager son équipe le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait le classement, elle était venue accompagner de Natsu pour les féliciter pour ce combat. Mais ils n'avaient pas répondu, sauf Rogue qui leur avait souri et les avait remercié, accompagné par Frosh.

Cette fille était vraiment bizarre, elle n'avait même pas eut peur de lui quand il l'avait repoussé violemment, non, elle s'était excusée que Sabertooth ne soit pas une guilde aussi chaleureuse que la leur. Et elle avait rajouté qu'il pouvait venir les voir quand il voulait, le mage de feu avait acquiescé en rajoutant qu'ainsi il pourrait se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Notre Dragon Slayer n'avait pas compris mais une immense chaleur s'était formé dans son ventre au moment où elle l'avait regardé, son frère parlait d'amour. Tu parles, quelle foutaise !

Il secoua la tête au souvenir de cet instant, n'importe quoi, cette fille avait un effet étrange sur lui. Il longeait les rue de Crocus, quand il entendit un rire cristallin et le bruit d'un corps qui saute dans l'eau. Il s'était approché et il l'avait vue, elle, qui hantait ses pensées.

Le peu d'éclairage de la ville donnait un air féerique à cette scène, elle portait une robe qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Le bas de celle-ci flottait à la surface, l'eau montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle portait ses talons à la main. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et écartait les bras comme pour saisir quelque chose qui tomberait du ciel.

Notre dragon blanc, sans même s'en rendre compte avait lui aussi pénétré dans cette fontaine. Il voulait voir si cette apparition était réelle, et c'est au moment où il arriva derrière elle, qu'elle bascula voulant faire quelques pas. Il la retint collant son torse au dos de la blonde, Puis elle leva la tête vers lui, elle rigola et se tourna pour être en face de lui.

- Salut Eucliffffffe ! Tu sait que t'es vraiment canooon...  
- Alors, Blondie, comme ça on boit de trop ? On joue les dévergondées ?  
- Eh ouii, on a gagné faut fêter ça...  
- Ouais. Répondit-il plus sèchement que voulu.  
- Oh, le petit dragon est un mauvais perdant.  
- Me cherche pas, Heartfilia.  
- Et si je te consolais ?  
- Fait attention à ce que tu dis...

Elle émit un petit rire et passa sa petite main sur le torse du jeune homme qui était recouvert d'un T-shirt extrêmement moulant. Elle lui dit qu'il était vraiment excitant même en perdant, sans même se rendre compte que cette simple parole allait radicalement changer leur vie.

Sting s'empara avec avidité des lèvres de la demoiselle, quémandant directement le passage pour sa langue, rencontrant sa jumelle. Il la souleva alors du sol, la prenant dans ses bras et sortit de l'eau, non sans avoir faillit tomber par terre dut à leur taux d'alcoolémie qui atteignait des piques. Ils se dirigèrent on ne sait où tout en titubant, s'embrassant fougueusement sur le chemin.

Les doux rayons de soleil réveillèrent une jeune fille à la chevelure doré, elle était nue dans un lit complètement défait. Elle était pourtant couverte du drap comme si quelqu'un l'avait bien repositionné afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Elle se leva en sursaut après avoir remarqué qu'elle était dans un lit inconnu et sans plus aucun vêtement.

Et mince, elle avait exagéré hier. Elle chercha ses vêtements dans tout l'appartement puis elle remarqua le lit vide, le salaud avec qui elle avait fait sa première fois avait dû se tirer sans plus de cérémonie. Ses yeux lui piquèrent, elle se souvenait même pas de qui c'était. Tout ce qui lui revenait en tête était des respirations saccadées, des mains passant sur son corps de plus en plus loin.

Elle prit la décisions de quitter cette chambre sans plus de cérémonie, puis elle remarqua un tissu dépassant de sous le lit. Elle le prit et elle le reconnu, c'était celui de ce coureur de jupon qui ne faisait que jouer avec les filles. Elle lui avait, après leur défaite, accorder une deuxième chance mais il avait profité de sa non résistance à l'alcool pour la mettre dans son lit et la jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette.

Arrivée à l'hôtel de sa guilde, elle entra en trombe dans la chambre, préparant sa valise en quatrième vitesse alors que ses amis la questionnaient sur son absence.

- Au lieu de poser des questions inutiles, faites vos valises et plus vite que ça ! Cria t-elle. Pour qu'on puisse rentrer au plus vite. Marmonna t-elle ensuite.  
- Louchy est effrayante ce matin.

L'attitude de la jeune fille les avait surpris ainsi que son absence, et la manque de réaction les avait laissé pantois jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse le ton une nouvelle fois afin qu'ils passent à la vitesse supérieur pour se préparer à partir. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot du voyage jusqu'à Magnolia.

Cela faisait quatre ans que tout ceci avait eu lieu, ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis ce léger accident. Lucy entra en trombe dans la guilde cherchant apparemment quelqu'un avec frénésie.

- Natsu !  
- Aye !  
- Aurais-tu vue Layla ?  
- Non, c'est Grey qui devait s'en occuper aujourd'hui.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tête à flammes, je pars en mission cette après-midi, il m'est donc impossible de la garder.  
- Oh mon dieu elle a disparu. Paniqua la blonde.  
- Lucy ne t'inquiète pas on vas finir par la retrouver. Souffla Mirajane, inquiète elle aussi.

Pas très loin de là, dans une clairière, se trouvait un jeune homme blond, somnolant à l'ombre d'un arbre quand il entendit des pas. Il fit semblant de dormir pour voir ce que cette personne lui voulait. Celle-ci avait une odeur qu'il connaissait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, mais en même temps elle était complètement différente. Il sentit alors une petite main fraîche sur sa joue.

- Eh toi. Tu peux pas dormir comme ça tu vas tomber malade.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une petite frimousse d'une fillette aux cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux chocolats. Elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas possible, il se trouvait vraiment pathétique parce-qu'à force de penser à elle, il la voyait partout.

- Je m'appelle Layla, et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?  
- Sting. Grogna t-il.  
- Eh bah dis donc t'es pas très polie toi. Dit-elle gonflant ses joues.

Il sourit, cette gamine était amusante, il rigola la voyant continuer à bouder. Puis, ils entendirent une voix au loin prononcer le nom de la petite, celle-ci, se retourna vivement. Quand, une boule de poil bleue émergea à l'orée du bois.

- Layla ! Attends-moi, j'arrive pas à te suivre.  
- Il fallait que tu te dépêche. Après tout, tu ma promis de m'aider à trouver un exeed afin que je sois comme tonton Natsu et Gajil

Happy arrêta sa course en voyant le garçon, allongé derrière la petite, il était paniqué. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Si jamais Lucy apprenait ça, elle allait piqué une crise ça c'est sûr et ça lui retomberait dessus. Il demanda alors à la fillette de s'éloigner de l'homme et de le rejoindre afin qu'il rentre à la guilde. Mais elle refusa.

- Non ! Si j'ai pas d'exeed je serais jamais un vrai Dragon Slayer. Bouda t-elle tournant le dos à Happy.

Sting faillit s'étouffer en entendant ses paroles, déjà la gamine faisait apparemment partie de Fairy Tail et possédait le pouvoir d'un Dragon Slayer. En plus de ça elle ressemblait vraiment à la jeune fille à laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de penser. Alors comme ça, elle avait eu une fille, mais avec qui ? Apparemment ce n'était ni Natsu, ni Gajil, peut être Rogue ? Impossible, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre Dragon Slayeur. Ah, si, il y avait Laxus mais s'en était pas un vrai ça devait donc pas être héréditaires si ?

- Dis ça va, toi ? tu es tout pâle. Dit-elle, innocemment.  
- Laisse-le, Layla, on devrait rentrer, Lucy va s'inquiéter.  
- Maman s'inquiète toujours pour rien et puis je suis avec toi... Et puis il y a Signe.  
- C'est Sting. Rigola celui-ci.

Elle répondit à son rire en faisant de même, Le mage de lumière avait la confirmation de l'identité de la mère. Happy lui le sentait de moins en moins, il fallait trouver une parade pour qu'elle abandonne la recherche d'un exeed et qu'elle se décide à le suivre. Que ferait Natsu dans un moment pareil ?

- Viens, Natsu a dit qu'il allait faire un entrainement spécial pour toi aujourd'hui ! S'enthousiasma le chat bleu.  
- Oui mais moi je veux pas m'entraîner tant que j'ai pas un exeed comme tous les Dragons Slayers. Et puis sa magie n'a rien à voir avec la mienne donc ça sert à rien.  
- Tu devrais peut-être demander à ton père pour ça. S'exaspéra Sting.

Après tout, elle devait posséder la même magie que son père qui devait surement être ce Laxus, alors pourquoi elle allait pas le voir directement. Dans la tête du chat sonnait une alerte rouge, il fallait absolument éloigner Layla d'ici. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs quelques mèches qui lui couvrait les yeux et ses petits poings se serrèrent. Sting la regarda bizarrement, qu'est ce qu'elle avait maintenant... Et lorsqu'elle prononça une phrase il se sentit étrangement con, elle ne connaissait pas son père voilà ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

- Ah... Fut tout ce qu'il pu prononcer.  
- C'est nul d'être le Dragon Slayer de la lumière si personne ne peut m'apprendre...

Sting la regarda, bouche bée, Dragon slayer de la lumière ? C'était vraiment possible. C'est vrai que ce soir là ils ne s'était pas protégés, mais une seule fois avait suffit à mettre enceinte la constellationniste ? On pouvait voir Happy qui perdait son âme, c'est certain, il allait mourir de la main de l'Heartfilia.

- Dis- moi, petite...  
- Layla, je m'appelle L-a-y-l-a, et je ne suis pas petite !  
- Lay-Layla, quel âge as-tu ?  
- Quatre ans dans deux mois ! Sourit-elle.

Il compta rapidement et s'accorda à dire que c'était effectivement possible qu'elle soit sa fille, il était papa ? Il arrivait pas à le réaliser. Il resta la bouche béante devant la fillette.

- T'es bizarre toi. L'informa t-elle.  
- Dé-désolé, et ta mère ne ta jamais parlé de ton père ?  
- Non, elle évite constamment le sujet...  
- Jamais ?  
- Jamais ! Mais tata Erza m'a dit que c'était un crétin doublé d'un sale coureur de jupons sans cervelle. Tonton Grey m'a dit que je ne loupais rien en ne faisant pas sa connaissance du coup il m'a dit que je pouvais le considérer ainsi tout comme tonton Natsu. Mais moi je veux mon vrai papa et un jour je partirais à sa recherche et je lui demanderais ce qu'il a fait à maman pour qu'elle soit si triste.  
- Elle est-est triste ?  
- Oui, je pense que même si elle veux pas le dire papa lui manque à elle aussi.

Sting sentit son cœur se réchauffer et se serrer à ses mots. Il était concentré sur la petite, sa petite. Il ne vit pas Happy partir à tout vitesse ni une personne arriver à leur hauteur.

- Layla, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda une voix neutre.  
- Tonton Rogue ! Frosh, Lector comment vous allez ?  
- tu devrais rentrer, Lucy-san doit être inquiète...  
- Fro est d'accord.

Seul Lector ne prononça aucune parole en voyant l'air sinistre de son maitre, apparemment il digérait mal que tout le monde soit au courant qu'il soit père sauf lui.

- Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire, Rogue ?  
- La décision vient de Lucy-san.  
- Pourquoi ? pourquoi, ne voulait-elle pas que je sache que je suis père et ça depuis quatre ans?  
- Tiens, tu es papa ? C'est une fille ? Elle a le même age que moi ? Demanda Layla, d'une voix innocente et curieuse  
- Layla ! ça fait des heures que je te cher... La phrase mourut dans la gorge de la jeune femme.  
- Dé-désolée, maman.

Lucy et Sting se fixait intensément dans les yeux. Dans ceux chocolats on pouvait lire une certaine frayeur, alors que dans ceux bleus on lisait une joie mêlée à de la tristesse, dont on ignorait l'existence.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi quoi ? Dit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu caché l'existence de ma fille ?  
- Ce n'est pas ta fille, c'est la mienne ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle ! S'énerva t-elle.  
- Elle porte mon sang alors je pense que si ! Haussa t-il le ton.  
- Tu n'as rien à faire dans sa vie. Tu peux retourner batifoler avec toutes tes pimbêches ! S'égosilla la mage stellaire.  
- Qui te dit que je ne veux pas faire partie de sa vie ?  
- Pour quoi faire ? Pour partir au petit matin sans laisser de nouvelle quand tu auras enfin réalisé l'étendue de la chose ?  
- Oui comme toi le jour ou on a couché ensemble. Hurla t-il.  
- Pardon ? C'est toi qui t'es enfuit comme un lâche !  
- Mais de quoi tu parle ? S'insurgea le blond en haussant les sourcils.  
- Comme si tu t'en souvenait pas... Quand je me suis levée ce matin j'étais seule, tu as dû me prendre pour une de ces pétasses avec qui tu le fait pour un soir sans prendre la moindre responsabilité.  
- C'est toi qui a disparu ! Accusa t-il. Je suis sorti deux minutes, seulement deux petites minutes et lorsque je suis revenu, tu n'étais plus là.  
- Menteur... Chuchota t-elle. Layla, viens, on rentre.

Mais la petite fille n'obéissait pas, regardant Sting avec admiration, elle n'entendait pas sa mère l'appeler. Quand enfin le blond tourna la tête vers elle, elle fit un immense sourire déstabilisant ce dernier et tétanisant sa mère.

- Alors c'est vrai, t'es mon papa ?  
- O-oui.  
- Super, c'est cool tu vas pourvoir m'apprendre la magie et m'aider à trouver un exeed ! N'est ce pas ? Comme ça je serait un super Dragon slayer !  
- Et bien, je...  
- Ça suffit, Layla, ton père a sûrement prévu tout un tas de chose à faire. Dit Lucy d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Et bien figure toi que non, je me libère toute la journée pour ma fille.  
- Ouais c'est chouette, aller maman dis oui !

Le jeune homme affichait une mine victorieuse, mais il déchanta vite en voyant l'air triste de la femme qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle accepta et tourna les talons, le petite sauta de joie en prenant le bras de son père pour l'entraîner dans pleins d'activité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il ramena sa fille à la maison, celle-ci dormait sur ses épaules. Il se guidait grâce à son flair, suivant la piste sucrée de Lucy. Arrivé devant chez elle, il sauta avec dextérité sur la fenêtre, il entendit quelques sanglots étouffés et une voix forte la consoler en disant qu'elle se faisait des idées. Il renifla l'air et pu reconnaître aisément l'odeur d'un homme.

- Il est venu me la prendre... Ça-ça lui a pas suffit de me prendre ma virginité et de me mettre enceinte.  
- Tu sais, Lucy-san, cela m'étonnerais qu'il fasse ça.  
- Rogue, voyons, nous parlons de Sting ! A moins qu'il veuille juste briser le cœur de sa propre fille.  
- Comme il a brisé le tient ?  
- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! S'indigna t-elle.  
- Pourtant tu as absolument voulu garder l'enfant et tu as rejeté les propositions de Natsu-san et Grey-san d'être le père. Je crois même que l'un deux t'avait demandé en mariage.  
- Je-je ...  
- Je pense que tu l'aimes.  
- Et même si c'est le cas ça ne change rien, il partira dès la première occasion, m'abandonnant de nouveau, laissant à sa fille un simple souvenir.  
- Tu as tord depuis votre dernière rencontre il ne sort qu'avec des filles blondes.

''C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'aider.'' Pensa Sting.

- Il reste d'un jour à trois semaines avec elles.  
- Ça ne m'aide pas, Rogue... Soupira Lucy.  
- Mais elles finissent toute par le plaquer.  
- Moi qui croyait que ce serait lui qui plaquerait les filles...  
- Non, c'est elles car il finit toujours pas les appeler Lucy.  
- C'est vraiment gentil de vouloir redorer le blason de ton ami, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

Rogue soupira et finit par quitter la maison, non sans lancer un coup d'œil à son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait parler avec la jeune fille. Il installa alors la mini Dragon Slayer dans le lit et rentra dans la cuisine. La blonde était de dos mais on pouvait voir la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée en une seule journée.

- Layla dort dans ton lit. Annonça t-il, la faisant sursauter.  
- Ah, hum... Merci...  
- Lucy, écoutes.  
- Quoi, tu ne veux pas la revoir ? Te fatigue pas j'ai compris.  
- Pourquoi tu juges sans même demander ! Cria t-il.  
- Parce que tu es comme ça !  
- C'est vrai que passé un moment j'ai été un vrai connard, mais merde ! Si tu avais attendu deux minutes de plus ce jour là on l'aurais élevé ensemble depuis le début.  
- Ne me fait pas rire, Sting !  
- Papa, maman pourquoi vous criez ?  
- C'est rien, ma chérie, retournes te coucher. De tout façon ton père était sur le point de partir.  
- Il va pas venir habiter avec nous ?  
- Non...  
- Mais tu vas revenir, hein papa ? Tu me l'a promis tu vas revenir. Je veux mon papa !  
- T'inquiètes, je reviendrais aussi souvent que je le pourrais.

Il pris alors sa fille dans ses bras, la berçant afin qu'elle se rendorme. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Lucy lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait venir la revoir quand il voudrait. Puis il sortit, se dirigeant tout droit vers Fairy Tail, il demanda à voir le maitre à une heure aussi tardive. Il demanda à devenir membre de la guilde afin d'être plus près de sa fille, quand, trois auras noires se trouvèrent derrière lui. Erza, Natsu et Grey le menaçaient, mais une cinquième aura plus douce vint le voir, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- A quand le deuxième enfant ? Demanda Mirajane.

Tout le monde soupira, elle avait vraiment une imagination débordante car pour tout le monde c'était impossible qu'ils se remettent ensemble.  
Pourtant, six mois plus tard, après une fête bien arrosée ils se retrouvèrent nus comme des vers dans l'appartement de la blonde.

- Ne me dites pas que ça ne va pas recommencer...  
- Rallonges-toi, Blondie, j'ai sommeil.

Il l'attira à lui et osa pour la première fois lui susurrer trois petits mots qui faisaient toute la différence. C'était vrai, cette fois-ci il était resté et peut-être qu'elle allait lui accorder une deuxième chance. Et c'est neuf mois plus tard qu'elle pu constater la véracité des propos du blond, car il l'avait supporté pendant ces derniers mois et portait avec émerveillement leur second enfant.

- Et bien, dis-moi, Lucy, je ne te savais pas comme ça ! Rigola la barmaid.  
- Ce sont les méfaits de l'alcool, Mira, surtout fait attention !

L'alcool ? Voilà la solution pour avoir tout un tas de bambins qui l'appelleraient tata Mira et peut-être deux trois qui l'appelleraient maman. C'est décidé, ce soir Alcool pour tout le monde!

* * *

Salut à tous alors voici un Os pour un défis d'Aya-sama alors si vous pouviez votez pour moi (c'est mon-fanfic) du moins quand les votes seront ouvert ce serait super! Du moins faites le si vous avez apprécier cette Os un peu bizarre ma foi...

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait


	10. Le patin à glace

**Le patin à glace **

Jubia regardait cette étendue d'eau gelée qui lui faisait penser à son Grey-sama. Elle s'approcha et toucha la surface, elle retira pas tout de suite ses doigt, s'imaginant que la peau du brun pouvait être aussi froide. Les habitants de Magnolia la regardaient, intrigués. Pourquoi cette jeune fille touchait-elle la patinoire de ses doigts délicats ?

Elle s'assit alors dans la neige, regardant tout le monde s'exercer au patin à glace. Il y avait des couples se tenant par la main, ah, que ce serait bien si le mage de glace l'invitait à en faire, elle pourrait ainsi tomber dans ses bras, sans que cela choque qui que ce soit. Mais elle déprimait, elle avait intégré Fairy Tail pour lui, elle s'était même coupée les cheveux mais rien n'avait marché.

Elle soupira fortement et se décida à rentrer à la guilde, peut-être qu'il était rentré de mission qu'il avait fait avec sa rivale d'amour...

Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, une bagarre s'était déclenchée, cela annonçait le retour de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Elle était heureuse, elle allait pouvoir enfin le revoir, mais au milieu de tout ça, elle le vit assit en face de Lucy, à rire rien que tous les deux.

Et comme toujours elle fonça à la table et s'assit à côté de l'homme de ses rêves, non sans lancer une œillade meurtrière à la blonde. Celle-ci en eut quelques sueurs froides. Notre mage d'eau, tellement concentrée sur sa rivale ne vit pas que le disciple d'Oul, à son arrivée avait passé instinctivement le bras sur le dossier du banc derrière le dos de la bleue.

- Tiens, Juvia, comment vas-tu ? Demanda la mage stellaire.  
- Jubia va très bien. Et vous Grey-sama ?  
- On fait aller...

Il répondait toujours évasivement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, ce qui fit assombrir le visage de l'ex Phamtom Lord mais cette fois pas de jalousie, non, de tristesse. Il parlait avec tellement d'entrain quand il s'agissait de ses coéquipiers mais pour elle s'était plus succinct. Lucy lança un regard plein de reproche à son ami et prit la bleue par le bras afin d'aller se promener avec elle.

- Où est ce que Lucy-san conduit Jubia ?  
- Nul par, on va juste faire un tour en ville...

Juvia se demandait ce qu'il prenait à son amie, celle-ci grommelait des mots comme "Grey", "Crétin" et "Asocial" qui revenaient souvent. Puis elle s'arrêta devant un petit café qui faisait des pâtisseries, elle fit installer la bleue sur une chaise et partit commander quelque chose avant de s'installer sur la chaise d'en face.

- Tu verras, ils font de merveilleuse pâtisserie et chocolat chaud. C'est super quand on a le cafard, je viens souvent là avec Erza ou Levy.  
- Vous avez le cafard Lucy-san ?  
- Non, pas aujourd'hui, quoique l'attitude de Grey me blase de plus en plus...  
- Alors vous aussi vous l'aimez ?! Jubia ne se laissera pas faire... Cria t-elle. Mais je crois que Grey-sama préfère Lucy-san. Dit-elle, découragée.  
- Non et non Juvia, combien de fois faudra t-il que je te répète que je ne l'aime pas. Et puis de toute façon j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Répliqua l'autre, rouge.  
- Oh, Jubia veut savoir ! S'excita la mage d'eau.  
- C'est quelqu'un de la guilde mais pas Grey c'est tout ce que tu pourras savoir.

Elles partirent dans une discussion et puis une autre, s'amusant comme deux amies deux de longue date et sur le chemin du retour, elles passèrent devant la patinoire. La demoiselle Locksar s'arrêta, regardant les enfants s'amuser dessus, la blonde remarquant le visage de la bleue eut un sourire qui illumina son visage.

Puis elles se séparèrent pour rentrer chacune chez soi, la mage d'eau remercia son amie et lui dit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et qu'elle voulait absolument savoir le nom de la personne qu'aimait Lucy. Cette dernière rentra dans son appart' et sans grande surprise y trouva un squatteur.

- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me regarde ainsi toute à l'heure ?  
- Ne fait pas l'innocent, Grey.  
- Quoi, j'ai appliqué ton conseil, j'ai mit mon bras derrière elle mais elle s'en ai même pas rendue compte. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûres qu'elle m'aime ? J'ai l'impression que toi et Mira vous foutez un peu de moi...  
- C'est parce que t'es crétin, mon pauvre ami, ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et puis si tu lui parlais un peu moins sèchement ce serait plus convivial !  
- Elle m'intimide.. Murmura t-il.  
- Comment, j'ai pas entendu ? S'amusa t-elle.  
- Elle m'intimide ! Là, contente ?  
- Oui très, t'inquiètes pas j'ai une idée pour toi !  
- Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de tes histoires de cœur au lieu des miennes...  
- Pardon ? Tiqua t-elle, rougissante.  
- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue, le regard que tu lui lance à chaque fois, ça veut tout dire.  
- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... Feinta t-elle.  
- Quand tu lui es tombée dessus pendant la mission ton visage est devenue cramoisi, pourtant. La taquina t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et changea vite de sujet pour en revenir à son plan "Greyju". Mirajane sera fière d'elle, ça c'était certain. Elle pourrait presque lui piquer son rôle d'entremetteuse. Son plan était simple et serait sûrement sans faille.

Le lendemain, notre jeune fille blonde éjecta violemment un certain garçon à la touffe rose de son lit, et courut jusqu'à la guilde afin de voir le déroulement de son plan. Elle s'installa au bar tout en gardant un œil sur Juvia qui était déjà là, elle était concentrée sur sa cible.

- Alors, on espionne Lucy ?  
- Er-Erza ! Pa-pas du tout. Dit elle en essayant de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal.  
- Alors qui c'est ? Jubia ? Tu as enfin réussi à décoincer Grey ?  
- Co-comment tu sais ?  
- Je vous ai entendu en parler dans le train.  
- Je croyais que tu dormais...

La rousse haussa les épaules et entama son fraisier tout en regardant la même scène que la blonde. Puis un homme torse nu entra dans la guilde, lorsqu'une touffe rose voulut se battre avec lui. Il se fit étrangler par les deux mages accoudées au bar.

Il allait pas tout gâcher maintenant, Grey regardant dans leur direction. Par terre se trouvait Natsu à moitié mort et deux jeunes filles lui faisant des signes d'encouragement avec chacune un pan de l'écharpe du garçon. Note: "ne jamais porter d'écharpe à proximité de ces deux-là"...

Il s'approcha tout doucement de la table, non s'en perdre son pantalon au passage qui lui valut une remarque de Cana. Il se rhabilla et reprit son chemin, il avait les mains moites... C'était la première fois qu'une fille le mettait dans cet état.

- Ju-jubia ?  
- Grey-sama ? Vous avez parlé à Jubia ?  
- Oui, et bien je.. En faite je voudrais savoir si...  
- Ça ne va pas, Grey-sama ? vous êtes tout rouge.  
- Est-ce que tu voudrais faire du patin à glace avec moi ? Débita t-il d'un coup.

La demoiselle devint rouge de confusion et bafouilla un petit oui, ce qui permit à Grey de reprendre sa respiration. Il se tourna vers le bar et vit une blonde levant les pouces en l'air avec un air de victoire sur le visage, il détourna la tête, rouge. Notre ex-Phamtom Lord regarda dans la même direction, et sourit à Lucy comprenant que celle-ci n'était pas innocente dans l'histoire.

Ils partirent alors patiner tous les deux, le brun lui demanda s'il elle savait patiner. Elle répondit que oui, mais jura dans sa tête pour l'avoir dit, elle qui voulait tomber dans les bras de Grey s'était loupé. Quant à lui, il était déçu, il aurait voulu lui tenir la main pour lui apprendre.

Contre toute attente, arrivés au milieu de la piste le mage de glace effleura celle d'eau ce qui la déstabilisa et la fit tomber sur les fesses, il lui tendit alors la main.

- Tu as peut être un peu perdu de ton savoir, vient je vais t'apprendre.  
- Gre-grey-sa-sama vos vêt-vêtements... Dit-elle, gênée.  
- Quoi ? Ah, merde !

Après avoir remis ses vêtement il la remis sur pied et passa un bras autour de ses hanches pour enfin commencer à patiner. Ils restaient collé l'un à l'autre, sous l'œil bienveillant de deux jeunes filles et celui complètement perdu d'un garçon.

- Mais que fait l'esquimau ?  
- Il patine avec Jubia. S'exaspéra la blonde.  
- Je vois bien mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il l'aime, abruti. Répliqua t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
- Et pourquoi il l'aime ?  
- Tais-toi et laisse nous voir comment il se débrouille. Menaça la rousse.

Le rose déglutit, mais put se détendre quand il vit Erza devenir toute rouge et le yeux pétillant de Lucy.

- Trop romantique... Il l'a embrassé je suis trop fière de lui. Commenta la constellationniste.  
- Il y a quoi de romantique ? Moi aussi je peux l'embrasser...

Un Salamander se retrouva projeté sur la piste glacée pour cause de non romantisme. La mage stellaire lui fit clairement comprendre que le jour où il aura grandit il comprendra. Ils étaient alors à découvert, nos deux amoureux regardaient deux jeunes femme complètement statiques pour s'être fait ainsi remarquer.

Jubia devint rouge de gêne, déjà qu'elle avait eu le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure depuis le début, mais lorsque le brun s'était penché pour l'embrasser elle avait eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Se faire surprendre ainsi par ses camarades était embarrassant.

Grey, lui, n'était vraiment pas content que la torche ait débarqué comme ça pendant son rendez-vous. Et bien entendu, il allait lui faire comprendre.

- Oy ! Casse-toi tête à flamme !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi ? Tu veux te battre !  
- J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi !  
- Et alors moi aussi je peux embrasser Jubia !  
- Ju-jubia ne veu-veut pas!  
- La touche pas ! Elle est à moi !  
- Eh, l'congélo, c'est aussi ma nakama !  
- C'est pas vrai, t'a le cerveau qui a cramé, ma parole... Vas te chercher une autre copine !

Natsu se releva et essaya de marcher jusqu'aux deux autres membres de la guilde qui essayaient de faire croire qu'elles étaient ici par hasard en se montrant mutuellement des parties du paysages. En claire, elles n'étaient pas du tout discrètes...

L'allumette prit alors Lucy par les épaules pour la mettre en face de lui et ainsi plaquer ses lèvres chaudes contres celles délicates et pulpeuses de sa meilleure amie. Il savourait ce contact, trouvant ça agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une énorme baffe mais pas par la blonde, non par Titania.

Celle-ci avait une aura maléfique autour d'elle et faisant comprendre à son coéquipier que c'était pas ainsi qu'on faisait, avant de, à son tour, embrasser la blonde, plus langoureusement. Elles mirent un moment à se détacher l'une de l'autre, mais quand ce fut fait, chacune d'elle détourna le regard et Erza prétexta devoir parler au maître pour s'enfuir. La mage aux clés regarda son amie partir et baissa la tête tout en tenant les pans de ses vêtements comme si elle souffrait le martyr.

- Et bien, ma petite Jubia, cette fois c'est à nous de jouer les entremetteurs.  
- Je pense que Grey-sama a tout à fait raison.  
- Fais-moi plaisir et appelle-moi Grey. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

* * *

Oayho! Voici un One-shot avec un tout nouveau couple pour moi, commander par un de mes lecteurs. Je n'affectionne pas particulièrement ce couple et il faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'ai même l'impression qu'il n'est pas bon du tout...

Bisous à tous!


	11. Streap poker

**Streap poker**

Lisanna était enfin de retour sur Ertheland, une fête avait été organisée en son honneur. Celle-ci avait duré plusieurs jours d'affilé, la blanche avait fait connaissance avec les nouveaux membres de la guilde et avait remarqué le comportement complètement différent de ceux-ci par rapport à Edolas. Elle avait bien sympathisé avec Lucy, l'appréciant plus que sa version Edo qui, d'après elle, était bien trop violente.

Elle était vraiment heureuse d'être ici, parmi tous ses amis d'enfance qu'elle retrouvait après deux ans de séparation. Il fallait avouer que ceux d'Edolas allait grandement lui manquer mais être de retour chez elle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle le revoyait enfin lui, celui dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse : le gamin bagarreur, fidèle et surtout celui qui lui avait promis de la retrouver et aussi de l'épouser.

En y repensant, elle sourit, elle avait été plutôt directe ce jour là et ça avait gêné le garçon à son plus grand plaisir. S'en souvenait il ? Ou était-ce pour lui qu'une simple parole d'enfant ? A vrai dire, elle pensait qu'il ne comprenait même pas la signification.

Ce garçon était sans doute le plus candide de toute la guilde, sans inclure Roméo qui lui était bien trop jeune pour penser à tout ça. Elle soupira et prit le chemin de chez elle, se demandant encore comment elle allait bien pouvoir se déclarer ou encore pire, lui faire comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Et si au contraire il avait appris pendant ces deux ans et qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais pas d'elle, non, de Lucy ? Son cœur ce serra à cette pensée.

Ils avaient l'air proche tous les deux, sur le monde parallèle, leur amour se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais là-bas elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas le Natsu dont elle était tombée amoureuse mais bien celui d'Etherland. Elle avait peur, très peur, de l'avoir perdu tout ça à cause de sa soit disant mort. Mais elle ne leur en voudrait pas ils formaient un si beau couple.

Et Grey, lui comment faisait-il au quotidien ? Car si la-bas il était fou de Juvia, ici il était belle et bien amoureux de Lucy. Lisanna pria légèrement pour que la blonde remarqua le mage de glace, et ainsi elle pourrait avoir une chance de retrouver le mage de feu. Elle soupira une seconde fois, les sentiments ne se commandaient pas, s'ils s'aimaient et qu''ils étaient heureux, tant mieux pour eux. Elle était prête à rentrer chez elle, quand elle fut interpellée par une voix qui venait de loin derrière elle.

- Oy, Lisanna !  
- Na-Natsu ? Murmura t-elle.  
- Aye, je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé. Ça m'a surpris de te voir partir si vite.  
- Désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée.  
- Ah, mince, je voulais que tu m'apprenne le jeu... Soupira t-il.  
- Le jeu ?  
- Oui celui que tu as appris à Gildarts et aux vieux. Je comprend rien et j'arrête pas de perdre. Bouda t-il.  
- Ah, oui, le poker.  
- Oui, c'est ça, s'il te plait apprend-moi, Lisanna.

Elle sourit et l'invita à entrer, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Lucy et Levy d'Edolas avait inventé une variante du jeu, elles ne faisaient ça que pour s'humilier entre elles et seulement quand elles étaient entre filles, sous les yeux effarés de la prude Canna. Et si elle lui parlait de celui-ci ? Peut-être que si elle perdait, le garçon retrouverait ses instincts animal. Elle espérait franchement que ça marcherait, mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis sa grande sœur l'aurait sûrement encourager à le faire.

- Je veux bien t'apprendre mais allons dans ma chambre.  
- Super, t'es la meilleure ! S'extasia t-il.  
- Par contre je vais t'apprendre une version différente mais qui se joue de la même manière sauf que le perdant à un gage à chaque fois.  
- Cool, je me demande ce que je vais te faire faire... Dit-il, persuadé de sa victoire.  
- En fait, le gage et le même à chaque fois et pour tout le monde.  
- Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Tu verras le moment venu.

Elle s'installa en tailleur sur son lit, l'invitant à faire de même en face d'elle. Elle lui expliqua les règles de base, lui montra toutes les combinaisons qui pouvaient le faire gagner. Elle lui demanda s'il avait bien tout compris, il secoua la tête comme si c'était une évidence. Elle souffla, étant pratiquement sûre qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien, mais autant commencer sinon rien n'allait se passer et elle serait toujours au même point le lendemain.

Elle distribua les premières cartes, un peu déçue de sa propre main, mais elle ne se découragea pas, surtout en voyant les cartes de posées sur la table. Le garçon au cheveux roses se gratta la tête comme pour réfléchir et avant que le troisième tour s'achève, il questionna sa coéquipière, lui demandant si ce qu'il avait servait à quelque chose. En voyant les cartes, elle écarquilla les yeux et soupira, on devait appeler ça la chance du débutant, surtout avec un carré d'as. Elle n'avait qu'une simple pair de dame, elle reprit les cartes. Natsu la regardait d'un œil émerveillé, attendant de voir ce fameux gage.

Elle enleva alors son haut sous les yeux ébahis du garçon, et quand elle le jeta un peu plus loin elle put apercevoir quelques rougeurs sur les joues du fils d'Igneel mais qui, à sa plus grande déception, disparurent aussitôt. Fallait pas oublier qu'il dormait chez la mage stellaire, et doué comme il était, il avait déjà dû la voir en sous-vêtements.

Deux autres parties s'enchaînèrent rapidement, faisant perdre le bas de la jeune fille et le haut du garçon. Elle pouvait ainsi admirer le torse du garçon qui s'était pas mal développé en deux ans, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre petite mage. La troisième partie se finit sur la victoire de la blanche, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait enlever un deuxième vêtement. Il se mit debout sur le lit, défaisant son pantalon jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle intervint.

- Tu sais, tu peux aussi enlever ton écharpe.  
- Non, je préfère la garder.

Elle sourit, elle n'allait pas non plus insister, il faisait bien comme il voulait et puis elle savait toute l'importance que représentait le bout de tissu. Puis, elle redistribua les cartes, elle commence à être légèrement nerveuse, elle n'était plus certaine du tout. Et s'il ne se passait rien, elle allait être déçue mais si au contraire il se passait quelque chose peut être n'était-elle pas encore prête finalement. C'est ainsi que sur ses réflexions, elle ne fit pas attention au jeu jusqu'à ce que le garçons lui ait montré ses cartes qui démontraient clairement qu'il avait gagné.

C'est tremblante qu'elle dégrafa son soutient-gorge, le rose en face le vit et l'arrêta d'une main, elle releva ses yeux, plongeant dans ceux onyx du jeune homme.

- Si tu as froid on peu arrêter.  
- Je-je n'ai pas froid. Répliqua t-elle en souriant.  
- Pourtant tu trembles, tu veux venir dans mes bras ?

Même si la température n'y était pour rien, ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle accepta la proposition, non sans une petite hésitation. Elle était bien dans ses bras forts et chaud. Elle se blottit contre lui, elle se mit imperceptiblement à caresser son torse. Le Dragon Slayer frémit avant de lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il lui demanda alors la permission qu'elle lui accorda.

- Et bien, en fait, je me sens bizarre... Et c'est la premier fois mais je sais pas ce que c'est...

Elle releva la tête vers lui, apparemment, il voulait une explication sur une chose dont pour l'instant elle n'avait aucune idée. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- En fait, quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras, ça m'a fait comme une chaleur différente de d'habitude dans tout mon corps, dit il légèrement perdu, et en plus de ça, j'ai mal à ce niveau et j'ai une envie mais je sais pas laquelle c'est...

Elle regarda la où il pointait son doigt, et effectivement, il devait être à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtements. Elle commença à légèrement paniquer, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté et ne parlons pas de l'homme en face d'elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Se lancer et avoir une chance qu'il réalise ses sentiments ou la malchance qu'il parte tester avec Lucy la chose. Elle doutait d'elle aussi, et si elle regrettait parce-qu'elle n'était pas prête ou que ça se passa mal, pire encore, si quelqu'un apprenait son petit manège.

Elle était entièrement rouge, et son ami d'enfance, lui, attendait impatiemment la réponse.

- Et bien écoutes, en fait... Bafouilla t-elle. C'est tout à fait normal quand tu es près d'une fille...  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant ça me l'a jamais fait avec Lucy ou Erza.  
- C'est parce-que... On est presque nu...

Il la regarda, ne comprenant toujours pas, il avait déjà vue Lucy plusieurs fois dans cette accoutrement mais il ne c'était rien passé.

- Cette envie c'est comme quand les...les dragons veulent, comment dire... S'accoupler. Dit elle confuse.  
- S'accoupler ? Mais je veux pas faire de dragon.

Elle soupira au moins il connaissait la chose, mais savait-il comment faire ? u même que chez l'être humain, cela pouvait être complètement différent ? Pas sûr, autant mettre les choses au clair.

- On est pas obligé de faire des bébés, c'est juste que chez l'être humain on fait ça par plaisir. Murmura t-elle.  
- Plaisir ? Comment ça ?  
- Et bien si tu fais la chose avec une fille ça te fera plaisir.  
- C'est super ! On a qu'à le faire tous les deux, Lisanna !  
- Et bien c'est qu'il faut aimer la personne mais en plus que de l'amitié.  
- Ah, et comment on sait si on l'aime plus ?

Elle lui expliqua tous les rudiments de l'amour et elle lui demanda à la fin s'il avait déjà ressenti ça envers quelqu'un. Il répondit par l'affirmatif tout joyeux de pouvoir expérimenter la chose avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il demanda alors à Lisanna comment ils allaient faire.

- Nous ?  
- Bah oui, toi et moi. Ce que tu m'as dit c'est que je ressens pour toi, alors du coup on va pouvoir avoir du plaisir.

Elle piqua un fard, il l'aimait elle était tellement heureuse mais aussi tellement gênée. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de retour en arrière possible, elle prit une grande bouffé d'air frai. Elle allait se lancer, s'encourageant mentalement et c'était dotant plus facile maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Elle le poussa alors gentiment sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle enleva ce qui retenait sa poitrine et s'allongea sur le torse du garçon qui attendait tout en rougissant légèrement. Elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles du garçon, qui lui n'attendit pas pour entrouvrir ses lèvres afin que sa langue parte à la recherche de sa jumelle. Elle fut surprise par cette initiative mais fut comblée et se laissa aller à ce ballet qui se passait dans sa bouche. Elle descendit ses doigts sur le torse tout chaud du mage, ce qui le fit frisonner, il fit de même, imitant les geste de la mage au dessus de lui.

Elle se remit à califourchon, léchant ses lèvres avec sensualité, et Natsu ne put que sentir son entre-jambe lui rappeler son existence. Mais ce fut surtout ses deux petits tétons qui pointaient qui l'attiraient, il approcha doucement sa main de peur de faire une bêtise. Il frôla de ses doigts et la jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, il regarda ses yeux bleus, voulant savoir si il pouvait continuer et dans un silence elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire.

Il prit alors les seins en main, les malaxant tour à tour, quand instinctivement, il approcha son visage, voulant y goûter. Il téta un moment, elle entortilla ses doigts dans cette touffe rose espérant que ce moment dure éternellement. Sa main droite à lui il ne savait pas quoi faire il la posa négligemment sur la cuisse de son amante.

Comprenant un peu son désarroi et son manque d'initiative à cet instant, elle lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'à son intimité, toujours recouverte d'un fin tissu. Elle lui fit bouger ses doigts, lui apprenant comment il fallait faire, il continua sans qu'elle l'aide. Elle repoussa alors la tête du jeune homme pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche afin de couvrir ses gémissements.

Il lui retira sa culotte, ne comprenant pas pourquoi lui-même mais il le trouvait gênant et il repositionna ses doigts comme elle lui avait montré. Il s'écarta d'elle vivement et regarda sa main.

- C'est humide...  
- C'est normal, ne t'en fait pas.  
- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Il porta alors sa main à ses lèvres goûtant, il haussa les épaules affirmant que ce n'était pas mauvais. Elle rigola tout en le rallongeant et elle baissa petit à petit le dernier rempart du garçon et une fois fait elle posa ses mains sur l'engin. Elle fit des petits vas-et-viens, voulant voir la réaction du jeune homme qui ne se fit pas attendre, il avait l'air d'apprécier vue les sons rauques qui sortaient de sa gorge. Il prononçait le nom de la jeune fille de façon saccadé, ce qui ne dit qu'augmenter le plaisir de celle-ci.

Elle s'arrêta, ni tenant plus et inversa les positions afin qu'elle se retrouve en dessous. Il la questionna du regard ne comprenant pas ce changement, elle lui glissa alors à l'oreille que ça allait enfin commencer. Elle reprit l'intimité de son amant en main et l'approcha de son entrée, il ne fut pas long de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Il la pénétra sans vraiment faire attention, lui faisant légèrement mal.

Il fut un peu paniqué en voyant un peu de sang couler et les larmes de son amie, peut être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal. Il voulu s'écarter mais elle le retint lui, disant que c'était normal, que ça allait passer. Il commença instinctivement à bouger son bassin, très doucement au départ de peur de lui faire à nouveau mal. Et passé un moment, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait accélérer le mouvement, ce qu'il fit.

Jamais il n'avait ressentie ça, il adorait faire ça et ne se gêna pas pour alterner la vitesse ou la distance, ressortant, des fois, pratiquement entièrement avant d'y replonger avec délectation. Il avait repris un seins en bouche, il l'entendait gémir ce qui le rendait encore plus fou. Il mordit le cou de la jeune femme qui elle plantait ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme sous l'intensité du plaisir. Elle lâchait son prénom de temps en temps auquel il répondait par des baisers.

Lorsque enfin elle atteint le point culminant sa féminité se contracta autour du membre de son ami ce qui lui fit venir une vague de plaisir à lui aussi.

- Li-Lisanna je-je vais...

Mais avant de finir sa phrase il explosa dans l'antre de sa compagne en lâchant comme un rugissement. Il tomba alors sur elle, puis se retira et s'allongea à côté de son âme sœur.

- C'était vraiment super.  
- Hum.. Répondit-elle, fatiguée.  
- Faudra qu'on recommence.

Cette fois-ci sa partenaire ne dit rien et il put constater qu'elle dormait, il la prit alors dans ses bras et se colla à elle. Il s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent recouvert d'un drap, si Natsu n'y avait pas fait attention sa camarade, elle, tiqua. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle n'était pas aussi prévenant et de tout façon il n'avait jamais froid. Elle descendit habillée, accompagnée du Dragon Slayeur, main dans la main. Arrivés à la cuisine elle y trouva sa sœur.

- J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, vous devriez tout de même partir avant que Elfman ne se réveille.

Mirajane était vraiment une véritable espionne, elle savait tout avant tout le monde. Enfin ce n'était pas grave elle savait tout de même garder un secret quand il le fallait. Notre petit couple partit pour la guilde, et arrivés là-bas le fils d'Igneel commença une bagarre avec ceux qui étaient présent. La blanche partit s'asseoir à côté de la constellationniste qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents et qui avait l'air un peu sadique sur le coup.

- Et bien ça n'est pas trop tôt !  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Et bien, toi et Natsu !  
- Tu le savait ?  
- Qui ne le savait pas en même temps? Depuis ton arrivé Natsu n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi, se demandant s'il devait pas t'intégrer à l'équipe, s'exaspéra t-elle, et sans vouloir être méchante, il commençait légèrement à m'ennuyer mais maintenant que vous êtes ensemble il ne me cassera plus les pieds.

La bagarre prit fin et les deux rivaux vinrent tous les deux se mettre aux côté des jeunes filles. Natsu embrassa sa petite-amie et lui demanda si ce soir ils pourraient apprendre de nouveaux trucs qui lui donnerait du plaisir. Les deux magiciennes rougirent, le mage de feu souriait comme un enfant et Grey ricana dans son coin. Celui-ci ce reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre par la mage aux clés. Puis lorsque Gildarts apparut, le Dragon Slayeur fila le voir, lui demandant de le défier au poker.

- Vous avez déjà... Enfin tu vois? Demanda la blonde confuse  
- O-oui ça-ça c'est fait comme ça...  
- Oh...  
- Le voilà enfin un homme.

La stellaire fronça les sourcils en regardant le brun, celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir commander une boisson, non sans demander ce qu'elles voulaient. Lisanna se pencha alors vers son amie.

- Et toi, il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Qui c'est ?  
- Et bien Grey, je pensais que tu étais au courant.  
- Non, tu ne m'as rien dit. Bouda t-elle.  
- Pourtant ça fait depuis le retour d'Edolas qu'on sort ensemble.  
- Hein !  
- C'est drôle, je pensais que tout le monde le savait.  
- Mais personne n'est au courant, ça ne ce voit même pas.  
- Grey n'aime pas trop se montrer en public de la sorte donc à l'extérieur on est plutôt du genre discret.  
- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Non, quand on est que tous les deux il se rattrape, il est toujours super romantique.  
- Oh, ça doit être bien sous la couette. Insinua Lisanna.  
- Et bien... en fait, rougit la blonde, nous n'avons encore rien fait...  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, il a eu pas mal de conquête d'un soir et il m'a dit qu'il préférait prendre son temps avec moi car après tout on avait toute notre vie devant nous...  
- Tu te rends compte que c'est pratiquement une demande en mariage ?  
- Mais pa-pas du tout... Dit-elle confuse.  
- Tu verras bien, bon, je vais aller soigner mon petit chéri, je crois qu'il vient de se faire assommer par Gildarts...

* * *

Salut les gens. Alors voilà un Os avec un couple très peu apprécier dans l'univers de Fairy tail. personnellement j'aime bien ce couple je les trouves vraiment mignon. C'est une commande d'un lecteur ou lectrice (j'ai du mal sous son pseudo) Et pour lui faire plaisir voilà!

Surtout n'hésite pas à laisser ton avis!


	12. 100 Jours avec monsieur arrogant 1 sur 2

**100 jours avec monsieur arrogant 1/2**

C'était une journée tout à fait banale pour notre petite Lucy, enfin presque, car celle-ci venait de se faire plaquer par son petit-ami. Elle broyait donc du noir, il avait rompu pour partir avec une autre fille. Foutu Léon, si elle le croisait elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle marchait donc dans la rue pour rentrer, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention où elle allait. Irritée, elle trébucha sur un cailloux, elle pesta alors dessus pour pouvoir se défouler un peu, elle donna un coup de pied dedans le jetant un peu plus loin. Puis reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu comptes payer pour les réparations au moins ? Vociféra soudain un jeune homme.  
- Pardon ? Répondit notre blonde.  
- Pour les réparations, tu as abîmé ma voiture . S'emporta le jeune homme.

Le garçon était un grand blond avec une cicatrice sur la partie droite de son visage. La jeune fille, interloquée, s'approcha du véhicule en regardant où le garçon pointait son doigt. La voiture était contre un mur et le devant devait être un peu esquinté, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait à faire là-dedans. Elle se retourna vers le garçon et lui dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il lui montra alors le petit cailloux dont elle s'était débarrassée juste avant. Il lui dit que ça l'avait touché à la tête pendant qu'il conduisait et que ça lui avait fait perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Lucy trouva toute cette histoire un peu tirée par le cheveux, mais vue la carrure de l'homme elle préféra faire profil bas.

- Tu as l'air riche tu n'as qu'à payer les réparations toi même, et oublions cet incident. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est pour cette raison que je hais les prolétaires, murmura t-il. Espèce de sale gosse!  
- C'est bon, je paierais.  
- Sais-tu combien coûte cette voiture au moins ? Face au silence de la jeune fille il poursuivit. Bon, puisque tu es mignonne je te fais un prix.  
- Combien ?  
- Tu vas devoir me donner 113 000 Jewels.  
- 113 000 ? S'égosilla Lucy, estomaquée.

Puis, elle regarda derrière le blond, et elle déclara voir le mannequin Mirajane Strauss juste derrière lui. Le jeune homme blond se retourna mais il n'y avait personne, il était près à tonner sur la blonde mais celle-ci courrait déjà loin devant.

Lucy rentra chez elle, essoufflée d'avoir autant couru. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et hurla dans son cousin. Déjà que Léon l'avait énervé, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur un sale gosse de riche. Plus tard, elle partit à son travail, elle était barmaid dans un bar appelé Fairy Tail.

C'était son meilleur ami qui l'avait aidé à trouver ce travail, d'ailleurs il était en cuisine. Quand elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, il alla directement la voir, lui disant que le jeune Bastia était un idiot pour l'avoir largué surtout pour une hystérique comme Jubia. Elle sourit, il avait le don de lui redonner la joie de vivre. Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue du jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Comme à chaque fois elle rentra assez tard chez elle, elle prit quand même le temps de finir ses devoirs. Le lendemain, elle partit dans son école de jeune fille et retrouva ses amies, Lisanna Strauss et Levy Macgarden. C'était une école pour jeune fille, il n'y avait donc pas de garçon, leur école à eux étant juste en face.

Elle avait connu son meilleur ami grâce à une des ses aînées avec qui elle avait sympathisé, Erza Scarlet. Bien sûr, Léon faisait parti de leur bande et c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement, et à la sortie, il y avait un attroupement devant le bâtiment, d'après les murmures des jeunes gens, il avait un beau jeune homme riche qui avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Lucy et ses deux amies fendirent la foule pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lucy resta coite lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il retournait, devant elle se tenait le jeune homme de la veille, adossé à sa voiture. Quand il la vit à son tour, il lui fit un signe de tête.

- Salut, ça faisait longtemps. Lui lança le jeune homme.  
- Salut. Répondit Lucy sans grande conviction.

Il se dirigea vers elle, elle voulut reculer mais la foule derrière elle l'en empêchait. Il la souleva et la prit comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. Elle se mit alors à hurler, lui disant de la lâcher, elle s'époumonait à crier au secours. La plupart des élèves la regardait l'air béat, et pour certaines elles étaient envieuses.

Seules ses deux amies réagirent en lui disant qu'elles partaient chercher Erza-senpai. Du côté des garçons, l'ex à notre petite blonde la regardait sans bouger, il était pantois. Son ami aux cheveux roses n'apparut qu'au moment où le blond démarrait sa voiture pour partir. Elle le vit courir derrière la voiture sans pouvoir la rattraper.

Durant le trajet, elle commençait à se faire des films, il allait surement l'emmener au poste de police ou alors dans un endroit désert pour la tuer et l'enterrer, elle flippait vraiment. Puis, la voiture s'arrêta devant un hôtel, il allait sûrement lui faire payer en nature elle aurait dû y penser avant. Ils s'installèrent à une table du restaurant.

- Bon et bien, maintenant on va pouvoir discuter. Dit moi comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Lu-Lucy. Répondit-elle, abasourdit qu'il puisse vouloir faire connaissance.  
- Ton nom de famille. Vue qu'elle ne répondit pas cela l'énerva légèrement et dit d'un ton brusque. Je suis Laxus Dreyar. Maintenant dis-moi ton nom !  
- Dra-Dragneel. Mentit-elle.

Elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'il sache qui elle était vraiment, sinon il irait directement voir son père et elle serait contrainte d'y retourner. Il balança alors une feuille devant elle en lui ordonnant de signer. Elle lut quelques lignes, c'était un contrat qui signifiait qu'elle devenait son "esclave". Lucy s'indigna en disant qu'elle n'était pas de ce genre et qu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas faire les trottoirs, il rigola et lui dit que ça ne lui rapporterait pas beaucoup.

En raison de 1130 jewels par jour elle devrait être sa bonne pendant 100 jours et elle devrait lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, à moins qu'elle préfère demander à ses parents de payer. Ne voulant bien entendu pas ramper devant son père après avoir difficilement gagner sa liberté elle se vit dans l'obligation de signer ce fichu contrat.

Les plats arrivèrent sur la table mais tous devant le jeune homme, elle regarda la nourriture qui lui faisait envie mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher. Il la regarda et lui dit qu'il ne mangeait pas avec ses esclaves et qu'elle était libre pour aujourd'hui.

Elle partit donc en quatrième vitesse à son travail où elle avait bien faillit arriver en retard. Son meilleur ami la regarda bizarrement puis il la questionna à propos du jeune homme de se matin, ne voulant pas avouer la vérité car il en ferait toute une maladie elle préféra mentir même si elle s'en voulait beaucoup.

- C'est un vieil ami...  
- Un vieil ami qui t'enlève devant ton école ? En plus tu as crié au secours.  
- Oui, c'est parce que je ne l'avait pas reconnu.  
- Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ton père ?  
- Non rien du tout.

La conversation s'arrêta là car tous deux devaient prendre leur service. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, épuisée par toute cette histoire. Demain c'était vendredi donc bientôt le week-end, elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Arrivée en cours, toutes les filles de sa classe s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle afin de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Sherry Brandy, une fille avec qui Lucy ne s'entendait pas se moquait en disant que ça ne devait être rien d'autre qu'un mec qui avait eu pitié d'elle en voyant sa laideur. Elle et ses copines se mirent à rire. Notre blonde voyait rouge.

- Ne soit pas jalouse, Sherry, toi aussi un jour tu auras un petit-ami. Lança l'Heartfilia.

Elle n'avait dit ça que pour rabattre le caquet de Brandy, malheureusement cela alimenta tout un tas de rumeurs et ses deux meilleures amies demandaient avidement à avoir plus d'explications. Mentir à ses amis ne lui plaisait pas trop mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler, sinon elles s'inquiéteraient inutilement.

Ses amies rassurées l'interrogèrent de comme elle l'avait connu, comment cela ce passait. Elle ne fut que très évasive sur le sujet, évitant de trop en faire et de se noyer sous les boniments. Elle reçut un coup de téléphone le midi, quand le nom s'afficha, elle jura. Pourquoi il avait fallut qu'elle soit d'accord pour qu'il prenne son numéro ?

Elle s'écarta de ses amies afin que celles-ci ne puissent rien entendre de la conversation, elle feinta un sourire de loin en répondant un "moshi moshi" le plus sympathique possible.

- Je veux que tu sois chez moi dans un quart d'heure.  
- Quoi ? mais il me reste encore deux heures de cours ! S'indigna la blonde.  
- Mon grand-père doit venir à dix-sept heure chez moi et je veux que tout soit rangé !  
- Mais je t'ai dit qu'il me restait... Deux heures de cours.

Luxus avait raccroché au milieu de la conversation. Lucy avait une soudaine envie de meurtre, comment allait-elle faire pour sécher les cours ? Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, sa dette était en jeu. Elle crispa une de ses mains sur son portable, et une veine ressortait sur son front, signe de son agacement.

Levy s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Ayant cessé de respirer la blonde fit un mini malaise, inquiétant encore plus ses amies. Elle se releva et leur dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti vue qu'apparemment d'après l'adresse qu'il lui avait donné c'était l'immeuble juste en face de chez elle. Elle sonna à la porte mais il ne la laissa pas entrer, du moins pas temps qu'elle ne l'appelait pas Luxus-Sama.

Lucy était très irritée, ce mec était vraiment une ordure. Il avait un ego sur-dimensionné et maintenant elle devait lui servir de femme de ménage ?

- Bon, je dois aller chercher le vieux alors je te laisse et quand je reviens tout doit être propre. Commanda Luxus.

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes dans le couloir avant de crier un bon coup qu'il n'était qu'un sale crétin et se mit à ranger. Elle tomba sur une photo de lui étant plus jeune avec un vieux monsieur à côté, c'était bizarre comme il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais pas moyen de se rappeler qui.

Elle reposa le cadre et se remit au boulot, elle chercha tout de même deux, trois choses compromettantes mais elle ne trouva rien. A croire qu'il avait fait un petit tour avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle s'épuisa toute l'après- midi afin que tout soit nickel et lorsqu'elle eut finit elle s'allongea sur le canapé, se laissant emporter par les bras de Morphée.

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement, papillonnant des yeux. Ceux-ci tombèrent sur un vieux moustachu qui lorgnait sur sa poitrine, elle se leva d'un seul coup en criant. Le propriétaire arriva en courant à ce cri, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé. Il tomba alors sur une scène plus ou moins bizarre, son esclave était debout sur le canapé, pointant du doigt son grand père alors que celui-ci souriait à son petit fils.

- Tu as une charmante petite amie, elle est aussi très agréable à regarder.  
- Ce n'est pas ma copine, Ji-chan, c'est la femme de ménage. D'ailleurs elle doit partir. Disait-il tout en faisant un signe de tête à la concernée.

Elle prit ses affaires à terre prête à partir, mais avant, l'aîné lui demanda s'il ne s'était pas déjà vue quelque part. Elle fit signe que non et partit de l'appartement.

Les jours s'enchaînaient, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour elle avec son travail, les études et monsieur arrogant. A vrai dire, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps libre avec lui, et plus le temps passait plus elle l'appréciait.

Aujourd'hui encore, il lui avait pris tout son samedi de libre pour le passer avec lui, ses amies avaient vraiment l'impression de passer au second plan, elles avaient donc décidé de la suivre. Lisanna et Levy l'avaient donc filer jusqu'à la piscine.

Elle se reposait sur sa serviette lisant un livre tandis que lui dans la même position qu'elle, mangeait. Luxus lui piqua alors le livre des mains, tout en essayant de le reprendre elle tomba sur son torse. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais les deux espionnes avaient des coeurs pleins les yeux, trouvant cette scène vraiment touchante.

Elles ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais en tout cas les paroles échangées n'étaient pas aussi touchante que ça...

- Tu récupéras ton livre quand tu m'auras massé. Disait-il sur un ton ferme.  
- Tu peux toujours crever, il faut que je lise ce livre pour mes cours je n'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec un abruti dans ton genre ! S'énerva-t-elle.  
- Si tu m'en fait un je t'en ferais un en retour. Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.  
- Vrai ?  
- Oui, maintenant dis la phrase magique. S'amusa t-il.  
- A vos ordre Luxus-sama. Rechigna t-elle.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de s'allonger sur le ventre, elle s'assit alors à califourchon sur lui, débutant son massage. Elle commença par les hanches puis remonta sur les omoplates, traçant des arcs de cercles tout le long du dos du jeune homme.

Cette douce torture dura quelques minutes, le blond se détendait au fur et à mesure, apprécient le passage de ses doigts délicats sur son dos puissant. Il appréciait peut-être un peu trop, il se retourna vivement la faisant basculer sur le côté.

Il prétexta le fait qu'il se faisait tard et qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Elle râla, rangeant ses affaires à la hâte pour pouvoir le suivre.

- Attends, tu m'avais promis de me faire un massage après ! Bouda-t-elle.  
- Je n'ai rien promis du tout.  
- Tricheur, c'est pas juste.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mademoiselle Dragneel, je t'en ferais un plus tard. Répliqua-t-il.

Il lui fit une pichenette sur le front de la blonde avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle avait pris l'habitude qu'il l'appelle ainsi, même si ça la gênait de mentir elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il sache qui elle était réellement. Et puis de tout façon, il lui restait plus que quarante jours à passer avec lui. Mais deux jeunes filles dans l'ombre se regardèrent, incrédules prononçant toutes les deux la même phrase au même moment: "Dragneel ?"...

Lucy, même si elle s'entendait mieux avec lui le trouvait un peu lunatique, il passait du gentil garçon au mec bourru. Quant à lui, il la trouvait vraiment amusante, sa petite esclave. Il aimait passé du temps avec elle même s'il niait tout en bloc.

Il devait faire une fête ce soir, c'était donc dans son appart' quelle se passait et forcément il avait chargé la blonde de tout préparer. Il était allongé sur le canapé la regardant s'afférer à sa tache. Légèrement décontenancée par le regard du blond, le couteau qu'elle tenait ripa sur son doigt, et elle se blessa.

Voyant la jeune fille se précipiter vers le lavabo en se tenant fermement la main il se rua vers elle pour voir les dégâts. Ce n'était qu'une légère entaille mais cela saignait tout de même un peu, il prit délicatement le doigt et le porta à sa bouche avant de le suçoter.

Notre blonde était très gênée par ce comportement, ses joues chauffèrent et son coeur s'emballa. Sentir cette langue passer sur sa plait lui donnait des frissons dans le bas du dos. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et là, ce fut comme un choc électrique pour la jeune fille, regardant ses yeux noirs perçants fixer ses prunelles marrons.

La voyant se liquéfier sur place, Luxus ne put se retenir de passer une main sur la joue de l'adolescente tout en souriant. Il s'approcha tout doucement de la demoiselle, ne laissant que quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment que la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, il s'éloigna d'elle prestement puis partit ouvrir. Notre blonde était dans la cuisine, essayant de faire reprendre à son coeur un rythme normal.

Les invités étaient des amis de longue date de l'hôte, Lucy les avait déjà rencontré, elle les appréciait tous sauf cette pimbêche d'Evergreen. Une grande brune à lunettes, toujours à tourner autour du blond et à lui lancer à elle des regards mauvais. Elle arriva d'ailleurs dans la cuisine surprise de voir la jeune fille ici.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la souillons serait parmi nous. Pesta t-elle.  
- Elle prépare à dîner. L'informa t-il.  
- Mais peut-être que tu veux préparer à manger toi même, Ever. Mais si c'est le cas, je préfère ne pas manger.  
- La ferme, Bixlow ! Cria la brune.

Celui-ci rigolait tout en lançant un clin d'oeil à la blonde, c'était un homme assez grand avec un tatouage bizarre sur le visage, il avait des cheveux bleus. Lui et Lucy s'entendaient plutôt bien, enfin il la taquinait de temps en temps et envoyait paître la jeune femme à lunettes quand elle s'en prenait à la plus jeune. Le dernier invité était du genre discret avec de longs cheveux verts, il adorait la littérature et c'était pour cette raison que les seules fois où il parlait c'était à Lucy pour lui parler d'un nouveau livre, il s'appelait Fried.

Un truc irritait passablement Lucy lors de se genre de réunion entre amis, Luxus redevenait un crétin, il l'ignorait faisant comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Il voulait sûrement préserver son image de marque plutôt que de faire attention à une soit disant prolétaire comme elle.

La soirée passait sans trop de grabuge, Evergreen draguait ouvertement le blond et lançait de temps à autre des piques à la blonde, mais elle le faisait assez discrètement et quand elle était sûre que l'homme aux cheveux bleus ne l'entendait pas. Quant au propriétaire de l'appartement, il ne défendait même pas son esclave et répondait aux avances de la brune. Fried soupira, Luxus était son ami d'enfance il le connaissait donc par coeur, il savait qu'il serait trop fière pour avouer qu'il s'était attaché à Lucy.

La soirée se finit sur les coups de minuit, les trois amis du blond rentrèrent chez eux, Lucy rangea l'appartement. La petite "Dragneel" était énervée car la deuxième jeune fille avait profité de l'absence mental du bleu pour la critiquer ouvertement, lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien, qu'elle avait de la chance que le blond lui accorde le privilège d'être à ses côtés. Elle avait dit tout un tas de choses blessantes et son "maître" n'avait pas daigné la défendre.

Se faisant tard, il lui prit la main pour l'arrêter dans son ménage et lui dit qu'il le ferais demain, qu'elle pouvait rentrer et qu'il allait l'accompagner, on ne sait jamais. Elle retira vivement sa main et prit son manteau, il fut interloqué par son comportement. Elle claqua la porte avant même qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il soupira, cette fille était vraiment bizarre, elle devait certainement être dans sa période rouge. Vue son caractère de cochon qu'elle aille toute seule dehors, si elle tombait sur quelqu'un de louche, tant pis pour elle.

De tout façon il fallait juste qu'elle traverse un petit parc qui séparait les deux immeubles, il se pencha à la fenêtre pour la voir passer mais il fut pris de panique. Il y avait un jeune homme louche qui avait l'air d'attendre la demoiselle devant son immeuble, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il attrapa sa veste et courut dans ses escaliers. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne franchise les portes de son immeuble.

* * *

Salut! Bon alors voilà la premier partie du Two-shot, l'idée principale et tiré d'un film du même nom, enfin il est tout de même remodélisé version Fairy tail. Au début je voulais faire du Nalu et puis ma correctrice ma dit que Laxus correspondait mieux

N'oubliez pas le petite commentaire!


	13. 100 Jours avec monsieur arrogant 2 sur 2

**100 jours avec monsieur arrogant 2/2**

- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.  
- Premièrement, on dit Luxus-Sama pour être polie, et deuxièmement, j'ai dit que je te raccompagnait. Fit il d'une voix qui ne permettait aucun refus.

Mais elle était aussi butée et têtue que lui, elle reprit possession de son bras et franchit les portes. Furibond, il lui pris à nouveau le bras pour la traîner jusqu'à la porte du deuxième immeuble, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, lui ordonnant de la lâcher immédiatement, qu'elle n'était pas son chien.

- J'essaie de faire preuve de gentillesse en te raccompagnant comme tout gentleman digne de ce nom, alors me pousse pas à bout, mademoiselle Dragneel !  
- Dragneel ? Alors Levy et Lisanna avaient raison. Fit une voix sortant de l'ombre.  
- Na-Natsu... Murmura la jeune fille, légèrement paniquée.  
- T'es qui, toi ?  
- Je suis le meilleur ami de Lucy, alors maintenant lâche-la !  
- Qui me dit que tu me monte pas un bateau ? Je t'ai vu de ma fenêtre attendre dans l'ombre comme un pervers. Pesta le plus grand.

Lucy fut surprise, ainsi il avait tenu à l'accompagner car il avait eu peur pour elle, elle se serait presque mit à sauter de joie s'il n'y avait pas le facteur mensonge et le facteur Natsu. Elle c'était fourrée dans un sacré pétrin...

- C'est bon, Luxus, il dit vrai... Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses fusillait du regard son aîné, il prit délicatement la main de la blonde pour l'amener jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle le suivit docilement, elle jeta tout de même un oeil en arrière pour voir ce qu'allait faire le blond, il restait là à les regarder s'enfoncer dans le dédale des marches qui allait les conduire jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille.

Arrivés dans le lieu, elle prit soin d'allumer les lumières, elle était légèrement stressée. Qu'allait il lui dire maintenant qu'il était au courant de la supercherie ? Elle le vit foncer droit à la fenêtre tirant le rideau, non sans jeter un dernier regard plein d'animosité au blond qui lorgnait dans leur direction.

- Ecoutes, Natsu. Je...  
- Qui est ce type ? Questionna t-il sèchement. Et répond sincèrement cette fois !  
- Luxus Dreyar...  
- Qui est il pour toi ?  
- C'est un peu compliqué...  
- J'ai tout mon temps.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi sérieux, elle lui expliqua leur rencontre, le contrat. Il comprit sans qu'elle s'explique la raison du mensonge mais il rageait que cet homme se serve d'elle comme bonne. Il lui demanda combien elle lui devait, et il lui affirma qu'il l'aiderait à payer sa dette. Elle refusa catégoriquement, car c'était à lui après qu'elle devrait de l'argent et puis il ne lui restait que quarante petits jours.

- Rassure-moi, Luce. Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de lui ?  
- ... Non, pas du tout. Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Fit elle rapidement.  
- Tant mieux, parce-qu'il n'est pas fréquentable et a une très mauvaise influence. Fais attention et reprend-toi. Lisanna et Levy se font beaucoup de souci pour toi, c'est pour ça qu'elles m'ont appelé.  
- Il n'y aucun souci à se faire. Dit elle légèrement contrariée.  
- Tu arrives en retard au travail, tes notes sont en chute libre, tu t'absentes souvent et en plus tu utilises mon nom de famille. Il y a de quoi se faire du souci. Argumenta t-il sur un ton abrupte.  
- Désolée... Murmura t-elle.  
- Aller, c'est pas grave. On passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais dès que les quarante jours seront passés je t'interdis de le revoir, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'attaches a un type dans son genre qui ne fera que te piétiner. Il collectionne les filles d'une nuit et je ne veux pas que tu en fasse partie.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rentra chez lui, les dernières paroles du rose lui tournèrent dans la tête toute la soirée. Elle trouvait ça vraiment mignon qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle commençait déjà à s'attacher au grand blond. Elle se coucha et finit par s'endormir assez tard.

Le lendemain vers dix heure, ce fut la sonnette de chez elle qui la réveilla, elle se leva difficilement et alla ouvrir. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir Luxus devant chez elle, légèrement énervé. Il la poussa, rentra dans l'appart' comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait mais il ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit l'armoire de la jeune fille, prenant des vêtements, les lança au visage de la blonde et lui ordonna de s'habiller. Il sortit de la pièce et lui fit comprendre qu'il l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble dans dix minutes.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment mais fit ce qu'il dit et ce fut avec une minute de retard qu'elle le rejoignit. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement du blond et il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait nettoyer. Elle se retourna vers lui, furibonde, lui disant qu'il avait dit qu'il le ferait lui même, il se pencha alors vers elle lui faisant comprendre que c'était sa punition pour hier.

- Ma punition ?  
- Oui, pour avoir préféré ce gamin idiot à moi !  
- Ce n'est pas un idiot, il est mon meilleur ami, je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! Et puis, ton ménage tu n'as qu'à le faire toi même, ou demande à Evergreen elle se fera un plaisir de tout astiquer pour toi ! Répliqua t-elle sur un ton dédaigneux.  
- Je n'ai pas demandé à elle, je te demande à toi et adresse-moi la parole sur un ton plus respectueux. Quant à l'autre je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, c'est clair ? Hurla t-il.  
- Tu es qu'un mufle, lui au moins il est gentil et il prend soin de moi !  
- Tu n'as en aucun cas besoin de lui vue que tu m'as moi, cela devrait te suffire !  
- Tu-tu es jaloux ? Questionna t-elle.

Il se tourna dos à elle mais elle put voir tout de même quelques rougeurs, il nia complètement et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son coeur fit une embardée, les mots de Natsu lui revinrent en tête. Elle murmura un petit 'désolée' à son attention lui disant qu'il était déjà trop tard, elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse. Elle finit de ranger la pièce, et prépara le repas du midi. Elle était exténuée quand il réapparut pour manger et il le vit. Ils finirent le repas en silence, elle débarrassa la table et s'apprêta a rentrer chez elle.

- Ça te dit de passer l'après midi avec moi ?  
- Et bien, c'est a dire que...  
- Je te dois toujours un massage après tout.

Elle acquiesça, toute rouge et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, il passa alors une jambe derrière elle afin qu'elle se retrouve entre ses jambes. Elle fut un peu surprise et était prête à se lever, quand, il lui dit que ce serai plus facile pour la masser. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la demoiselle, commençant l'acte. Il n'était pas très doué mais cela faisait quand même du bien à la demoiselle. Finalement, il lui demanda de s'allonger, il commençait à avoir mal dans cette position et puis elle risquait de tomber du canapé à tout moment. Elle fit comme il dit et se mit sur le ventre, il enleva le haut, le remontant jusqu'au épaule et recommença son massage toujours gêné par le sous vêtement qu'il n'osait toucher de peur de l'effrayer.

Prit dans sa contemplation du dos de la blonde, il ne se vit pas se pencher pour déposer un baiser entre ses omoplates, elle frissonna. Il descendit ses mains dans le creux des reins, elle prit peur et se retourna les faisant basculer du canapé elle sur lui. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres, ils étaient comme essoufflés, rouge de gêne. Leurs yeux pétillaient d'une lueur qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais eu.

Il leva sa main pour rencontrer la joue de la jeune fille qui se baissa lentement, leurs bouches finirent par se rencontrer. Ceci fit alors monter une chaleur inhabituelle dans le ventre des jeunes gens. Ils ne franchirent même pas la barrière des lèvres avant plusieurs minutes, profitant simplement du contact. Mais finalement, Luxus passa sa langue afin de lécher les lèvres pulpeuses de Lucy qui entrouvrit alors la bouche pour commencer un ballet qui les menait à la découverte de l'autre.

Les mains du blond était passées dans le dos de la demoiselle, une dans ses cheveux ors, l'autre au creux des reins. Quant aux siennes elles étaient sur le torse du beau jeune homme au dessus d'elle. Cela dura encore quelques temps avant que le désir du garçons ne se fasse ressentir, elle s'écarta alors vivement. Il comprit de suite qu'elle était novice en matière de plaisir charnel. Il l'embrassa chastement et lui dit qu'il ne tenterait rien sans son consentement.

Ils passèrent donc l'après midi assit sur le canapé, elle dans ses bras, regardant des films plus ou moins intéressants. Ils étaient tellement bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir, il la souleva l'emmenant dans sa chambre, l'allongea sous les couvertures et prit place à ses côté. Il lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu me fait pas faire ? J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis attachée à toi, mademoiselle Dragneel...

Il lui embrassa le front avant de fermer les yeux à son tour tout en l'attirant près de lui, un sourire béant sur ses lèvres. Arrivé le soir elle se réveilla en premier, elle le regarda quelque seconde avant qu'il ouvre les yeux a son tour, il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Il se leva et partie dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et sortie ce dont il avait besoin avant de mettre tout sur la table. Il regarda alors tout les aliments et se prit dans une réflexion intense, Lucy passa la porte à ce moment la et rigola. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant si elle se moquait de lui, elle se mit à côté de lui pris de trois ingrédient avant de sortir une casserole et un couteau. Elle prépara à manger et il la prit dans ses bras posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la demoiselle.

- Dis-moi, Luxus ?  
- Hum...  
- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? Demanda t-elle timidement.  
- A ton avis ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Ecoutes, Lucy, je suis pas du genre à embrasser une fille et dormir à ses côtés sans coucher avec elle, si elle n'est pas ma petite-amie.

Elle ne le vit pas et tant mieux pour lui car de jolie zébrures roses ornaient maintenant ses joues. Quant à elle, c'était tout le visage. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, elle était dans ses bras et ils étaient un couple, bon il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime mais c'était tout comme pour elle. Après la fin du repas il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Bo-bonne nuit, Luxus.  
- Bonne nuit mademoiselle Dragneel.

Dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte une boule au ventre se forma, elle avait menti, elle allait devoir lui dire la vérité et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais comment réagira t-il ? Elle ne savait pas. Quant au blond, il repartit chez lui un énorme sourire collé sur son visage, il se sentait victorieux, il savait qu'elle était à elle et juste être à ses côtés le rendait heureux. Il ricana de ses propres pensées, depuis quand pensait il ainsi ?

- Vous êtes monsieur Dreyar ? Surgit une voix  
- Oui. Et vous êtes ? Demanda t-il sur un ton agressif.  
- Je suis Jude Heartfilia.

Lucy se réveilla avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux, elle allait lui dire, il le fallait et de tout façon il le saura un jour ou l'autre alors autant que ce soit elle qui lui apprenne. Elle partit tout heureuse en cours, retrouvant ses amies.

Celles-ci s'approchèrent d'elle un peu mal à l'aise, Lucy les prit dans ses bras à leurs grande surprise. Levy lui demanda si elle n'était pas fâchée, ce qu'elle répondit par la négation. Elle leur fit une bise à chacune d'elles avant d'affirmer qu'elle les adorait. C'était sûr, ce soir tout ce passerai bien, quand elle lui aura bien expliqué il comprendra, et puis ils sortaient ensemble maintenant.

A la fin de la journée, elle rentra chez elle d'un pas rapide, espérant se changer et rejoindre son petit-ami au plus vite, ça lui faisait tout bizarre de se dire ça qu'elle gloussa et rigola elle même de sa réaction. Mais tout se brisa quand elle aperçut l'homme qui l'attendait dans son salon.

- Pè-père ?  
- Lucy, je suis content de te revoir. Dit il en souriant.  
- Que-que faites vous ici ?  
- Et bien, un père ne peut-il pas venir voir sa fille ?  
- Si, bien entendu. Mais d'habitude, vous téléphonez.  
- En fait, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi.  
- Qu'est-ce donc ?  
- La famille Euclife a accepté de payer ta dette envers les Dreyar et ainsi tu peux revenir à la maison. Ils ne sont pas fâchés contre toi et souhaitent toujours que tu épouses leur fils.  
- Qu.. Pardon de quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Aller, prépare tes affaires, le mariage aura lieu dans trois semaines.  
- Non, je refuse ! Cria t-elle au bord des larmes

Elle s'enfuit en courant, descendant les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea dans le bâtiment d'en face, se demandant comme avait pu le prendre Luxus. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, elle manqua même de se casser la figure à plusieurs reprises. Elle frappa comme une forcenée à la porte espérant qu'il l'ouvre, ce qui fut le cas. Il était en caleçon des cernes sous les yeux et quand il la reconnut il fronça les sourcils, il lui claqua la porte au nez, lui disant qu'elle pouvait aller se faire foutre elle et toute sa famille de menteur.

Si au départ elle resta coite, elle se reprit très vite, frappant de nouveau à la porte, le suppliant de l'écouter mais il ne revint pas ouvrir. Elle pleurait, lui demandant de lui pardonner, elle criait a s'en casser la voix mais il ne lui répondit pas. Elle glissa le long de la porte, hurlant sa peine, se sentant alors abandonnée, mais ce qu'elle savait pas c'est qu'il était resté derrière la porte et l'avait écouté. Il avait mal, il voulait rouvrir mais il ne pouvait pas, stupide fierté.

La veille, Monsieur Heartfilia était venu avec une grosse valise pour payer la dette de sa fille. Il connaissait cette famille du moins de nom alors il avait laissé entrer l'homme chez lui avec un léger contre coeur et avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire. Lorsqu'il lui avait avoué le mensonge de sa fille, il s'était sentie trahit, il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance quand les gens devenaient ses amis rien que pour son argent, même si la l'argent n'avait rien à voir.

Elle finit par partir, le coeur déchiré. Courant dans les rues et toqua à la porte d'un appartement qu'elle connaissait terriblement bien pour être celui de son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit et elle lui sauta dans les bras pleurant de rage contre elle-même.

- Je suis désolée.. Hurlait elle.  
- Luce, qu'est ce qui va pas ?  
- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise...  
- Me dit pas que...  
- Si, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je voulais alors lui avouer tout, mais-mais, mon père l'a fait avant moi...

Il la serra dans contre lui, il se sentait tellement mal pour elle mais il savait que ça finirait mal, un homme brun apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, se frottant la tête se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ici. Quand il vit la blonde en pleurs il se rua vers les deux jeunes gens pour avoir des explications mais il ne comprit rien. Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure la jeune fille s'endormit.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
- Une peine de coeur...  
- Aie, a cause de Léon et Jubia ?  
- Mais non, triple crétin. Je t'en ai parlé hier, c'est ce Laxus. S'exaspéra Natsu.  
- Ah oui, le gosse de riche... Eh, attend qui est ce que tu traites de crétin ?  
- Toi, espèce de pervers ! Cria t-il.  
- Ça t'arrange bien que je sois un pervers quand on est sous la couette ! Hurla le brun.

Le rose rougit et demanda à son petit ami de se taire un peu afin de pas réveiller la demoiselle, celui-ci soupira et partit préparer le dîner. Elle ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain, son meilleur ami était déjà parti en cours, ils ne l'avaient pas réveiller, préférant qu'elle se repose pour aujourd'hui. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle à manger, elle y vit un petit repas avec un petit mot: "Repose toi, ma Luce. Grey t'a préparé le petit déj' il rentra sûrement avant moi. Bisous, à ce soir".

Elle avait le meilleur ami qui soit et puis au moins lui avait pu trouver l'amour, elle se remit à pleurer en pensant à ça. Elle prit son portable voyant les appels en absence de son père, elle préféra l'éteindre et se mit devant la télé. Elle y resta toute la journée, pleurant de temps à autres devant des films à l'eau de rose.

Elle recommençait à sangloter quand elle sentit un bras passer devant ses bras, elle serra des ses petits doigts l'avant bras musclé, une tête se posa alors sur la sienne.

- Dis-moi, Grey ?  
- Hum ?  
- Est-ce qu'il pourra me pardonner ?  
- J'en sais rien, Luce...  
- Je-je sais que je lui ai menti, que j'aurais dû être honnête mais au départ j'avais de bonne raison, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Tu sais que ce soit pour une bonne ou mauvaise raison il est toujours risquer de mentir, car la vérité nous rattrape tôt ou tard.  
- Si c'était toi, tu m'aurais pardonné ?  
- Tu sais, la fierté masculine m'aurait obligé à te repousser et à ne plus vouloir te revoir... Elle sanglota un peu plus. Mais tu sais, s'il t'aime sincèrement, il te pardonnera.  
- Mer-Merci, Grey.

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne avant de partir préparer le dîner, le rose rentra plus tard que prévu ce soir-là. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui surpris le plus les deux autres, non, c'était le cocard qu'il avait, son petit-ami le sermonna, demandant avec qu'il s'était battu. Il ne répondit pas, faisant un immense sourire à la blonde, la questionnant sur sa journée. Le brun comprit sans plus d'explication, il murmura qu'il espère au moins qu'il avait gagné.

La soirée se passa plutôt tranquillement et le lendemain la blonde ne retourna pas en cours, elle partit chez elle prendre du change. De sa fenêtre elle pouvait voir l'appartement du blond, elle hésitait à aller frapper. Elle voulait le revoir au moins une dernière fois, elle monta lentement les marches est resta dix minutes devant la porte avant de frapper. Elle entendit alors des pas, son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine elle était légèrement stressée.

Un homme aux cheveux bleus nuit avec un tatouage sur le visage lui ouvrit la porte, il la regarda l'air perplexe, quant à elle, elle se recula pour voir si elle était au bon étage.

- Si vous chercher le locataire de cet appartement il est partie ce matin, il n'a pas laissé d'adresse, désolé. L'informa t-il.

Elle devait s'en douter, elle redescendit, lorsqu'elle vit son père l'attendre devant chez elle, valise à la main. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber, mais elle s'étonna de le voir avec un sourire triste collé au visage. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui prit mais elle sauta dans les bras de son père en pleurs, il serra l'étreinte en murmurant qu'il était désolé.

Les trois semaines s'était écoulé à une vitesse affolante, elle était partie en laissant un simple mot d'excuse à son meilleur ami et avait accepté son destin. Elle était donc dans une salle en robe blanche prête à aller épouser un homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle fut surprise de voir Natsu franchir le pas de la porte.

- Écoutes, Luce. Tu n'es pas obligée...  
- Nous n'avons plus d'argent Nat'... Nous nous sommes endettés auprès de la famille Eucliffe...  
- Lucy, ça commence. Murmura son père tout en la regardant peiné.

Natsu fit un simple signe de tête au père, elle prit l'avant bras de son géniteur et avança dans l'allée fleurie, son futur mari avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Son père lui serra alors gentiment le bras.

- Tu sais, ta mère aurait tellement aimé être là...  
- Je ne pense pas, père.  
- C'est vrai que si c'était l'homme que tu aimais elle serait encore plus heureuse... Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de l'épouser si tu n'en as pas envie.  
- Et qu'adviendra t-il de nous ?  
- Nous finirons sans doute à la rue... Ta mère voulais que tu réalises ton rêve et si tu l'épouses tu auras tout le soutient que tu veux, après tout ils sont les patrons d'une grande maison d'édition.

- Ton petit-ami, enfin ex petit-ami, quand je lui expliqué la situation au départ s'est senti trahit et puis il m'a assuré qu'il pourrait répondre à tes besoins financier et qu'il fallait que je lui laisse une chance...  
- Vous ne l'avez quand même pas menacé ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non, je lui ai parlé de ton rêve et de l'influence des Eucliffe, il m'a dit qu'il se rendait à mon jugement pour ton bonheur...  
- Il-il me déteste pas ?  
- Non certainement pas. Lucy j'ai laissé de l'argent de côté, je ne peux pas y toucher car ce n'est pas à mon nom, le compte. Tu devrais avoir assez pour te permettre de te payer une très bonne école de littérature.  
- Père me conseillerez-vous de partir ?  
- Je ne te conseille rien, je t'informe juste, mon enfant. Je t'aime et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller s'asseoir au milieu de la famille Eucliffe, elle regarda son père puis posa les yeux sur son futur mari qui avait un sourire pervers plaqué au visage. Elle regarda l'assistance, elle remarqua devant les portes, son meilleur ami qui l'attendait. Elle se retourna alors vers l'homme qu'elle devait épouser, s'inclina et souffla un "désolée" avant de partir en courant.

Elle sauta dans la voiture de Natsu, il la conduit jusqu'à chez lui pour lui permettre de se changer, elle comprit que son père avait tout organisé. Et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour chercher un nouvel appartement, Grey l'interpella.

- Natsu m'a dit de te dire que quelqu'un t'attendait en bas.

Il s'éclipsa avant de la laisser descendre les escaliers menant devant l'immeuble, et avec le contre jour elle ne vit pas qui était la personne qui l'attendait, adossé à une voiture.

- Salut, ça faisait longtemps. Lui lança le jeune homme.  
- Lu-Luxus ?!

* * *

Hello my friends! Et voilà la deuxième partie que je trouve moins bien réussit... enfin bon, j'ai était tenté de faire un Natsu amoureux de Lucy ou de Lisanna et finalement j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un couple Gratsu, petit clin d'oeil à fairyxtail-boy-x-boy.

Aller laisse un commentaire s'il te plait!


	14. La perte d'un être chère

**La perte d'un être chère**

Alors voilà, tout était terminé, ils ne se reverraient plus, plus jamais. Elle s'était isolée ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse à ses précieux amis. Elle pleurait, hurlait. Espérant faire partir sa peine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, même le jour où il l'avait trahit elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Si seulement elle avait su, si seulement elle avait pu empêcher ça...

Mais comme lui aurait dit Lisanna, chacun doit mourir un jour, c'est la vie. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas s'y faire ? pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas accepter ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rejeter sa peine sur quelqu'un mais personne n'était coupable, personne à part elle et sa faiblesse. Elle serrait un bout de tissu contre elle, une des deux seules choses qui lui restaient de lui.

"Comment tu t'appelle? Demandait un garçon.  
Erza.  
Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? S'étonna t-il.  
... Non. Fit elle timidement.  
Alors, ce sera Scarlet, pour ta couleur de cheveux."

Oui, son nom de famille aussi elle l'avait de lui. Mais qu'est ce que pouvait bien faire un bout de tissu et un nom si on avait pas la chaleur d'une personne derrière ? Elle était à genoux, frappant le sol de sa main droite, elle criait à s'en déchirer la gorge.

- Gerard ! Hurla t-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, il n'était plus là, il ne reviendrait pas... Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies, elle les effaçait rageusement à s'en irriter la peau mais le flot de gouttes d'eau salées ne tarissait pas. Elle aurait voulu avoir l'espoir de croire qu'il reviendrait comme Lisanna, mais non. Elle avait vu son corps perdre de ses couleurs sous ses yeux. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Wendy n'avait pas pu être là.

Son chagrin ne voulait pas disparaître et il ne le ferait pas avant bien longtemps. Elle l'avait aimé, tellement aimé que ça n'était pas permis. Elle acceptait toutes ses décisions mais celle-ci, elle ne pouvait décidément pas. Elle savait qu'il l'avait fait pour elle car lui aussi l'aimait plus que tout.

"J'ai une fiancée. Mentit-il.  
Elle doit être très importante pour toi.  
Oui.  
Donc pour son bien, tu dois vivre"

- Menteur! Cria t-elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un mensonge ni un cauchemar, il était réellement mort. Pour elle, sous ses yeux, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Trop faible se murmurait-elle, jamais de tout sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi misérable, jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un être perdre la vie sans qu'elle puisse le protéger. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se batte pour vivre, mais il avait abandonné.

"Peut être que c'est mieux ainsi. Réussit-il à articuler.  
Tu dois vivre. Sanglota t-elle.  
Je peux ainsi absoudre mes pêchés.  
S'il te plait, ne meurs pas. Lui intimât elle.  
J'aurais tellement voulu Er-Erza.  
Ger-Gerard...  
Je-je t'aime... Sca-Scarlet. Dit il rendant son dernier souffle."

Elle pleura de plus belle en repensant à sa mort, elle n'avait même pas lui dire ces trois mots si importants. Elle aurait voulu qu'il vive pour elle, elle aurait voulu qu'il se pardonne. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, se sentant toujours coupable, se sacrifiant pour elle espérant laver tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire.

Ses amis étaient arrivés bien trop tard, elle le serrait dans ses bras, murmurant son prénom, mais rien n'y avait fait. Tout le monde avait versé une larme, Natsu l'avait prise dans ses bras, tandis que Grey amenait le corps inerte de Gerard pour lui donner un enterrement digne de se nom.

En tant que membre de Fairy Tail furent ses obsèques, mais rien n'avait pu la consoler. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle avait pensé le rejoindre, mais laisser ses amis derrière, jamais. Elle se résolut à ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse.

Elle était donc toujours là, se tenant la tête et pleurant, hurlant à l'agonie. Elle resta ainsi longtemps sans jamais se relever, restant prostrée à terre lui criant de revenir. Mais il ne revint jamais...

* * *

Salut! Voilà une fic bien triste et court, j'ai été moi même peiné quand je les écrits, pour une fois que j'écris un drame.. Et pourtant je déteste ça

N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire!


	15. Sept ans dans le vide 1 sur 2

**Sept ans dans le vide 1/2**

Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le lit, elle se reposait sur le dos, lui avait la tête sur son épaule tout en caressant le ventre de sa petite-amie. Il avait un sourire d'un enfant qui va bientôt recevoir un cadeau, en fait, il allait bientôt en recevoir un. Mais pas fait de papier ou autre, non, fait de chaire et de sang, son sang. Ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Wendy venait de leur apprendre que ce serait une fille, et dans un peu plus d'un mois elle pourra partager leur quotidien.

- Je pense toujours qu'on est trop jeune, mais de tout façon c'est un peu tard maintenant... Soupira la jeune femme.  
- Moi je le veux cette enfant, car après tout il est de toi. Dit-il, la faisant rougir.  
- Il faudrait lui trouver un prénom...  
- Oul, j'aimerais qu'elle s'appelle Oul.  
- J'avais pensé à Layla, mais Oul c'est très bien aussi. Sourit elle.  
- Alors, elle s'appellera Oul Layla Fullbuster.  
- Fullbuster ? Elle s'appellera Oul Layla Heartfilia, et on rajoutera peut-être ton nom de famille. Plaisanta t-elle.  
- Non, sinon elle va croire qu'on l'a adopté. Se défendit-il.  
- Bien sûr que non, elle aura le même nom de famille que sa mère. Lui fit-elle remarquer.  
- Non, parce qu'après sa naissance, sa maman s'appellera Lucy Fullbuster.

Il se releva pour regarder le visage de sa blonde, qui, comme à son attente, était rouge écrevisse. Il rigola avant d'être poussé du lit. Il s'assit par terre, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Il vit alors sa petite- amie, dos à lui, montrant qu'elle boudait. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit elle le prit de court.

- C'est la pire demande en mariage que j'ai jamais vu. Ronchonna t-elle.  
- Avoue qu'elle est originale au moins. Rit-il. Cela voudrais dire que tu accepte ?  
- Je n'accepterais que si tu fait ça dans les formes. Lui imposa t-elle.  
- Tu veux que j'aille demander au maître s'il veut bien m'accorder ta main ? Taquina t-il.  
- En fait, j'aurais voulu que tu m'emmènes dans un restaurant et puis tu m'aurais emmené danser au clair de lune et tu te serais agenouillé devant moi pour faire ta demande. Confessa t-elle, gênée.  
- Ça va, tu n'es pas trop exigeante...

Il rigola et lui souffla à l'oreille que dans une semaine ils auraient rendez-vous au restaurant et qu'elle devrait se faire belle. Elle rougit, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue et se blottit contre elle avant que tous les deux ne soit emportés par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il se leva discrètement et prit ses habits, toujours en silence. Mais, elle se réveilla dès qu'il l'avait lâché. Elle le regarda et lui demanda quelle heure il était. Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui disant qu'elle devait se rendormir. Elle lui attrapa le bras, voulant qu'il reste un peu plus avec elle.

- Luce, il faut que j'y aille, sinon Erza sera vraiment en colère.  
- Pourquoi il faut que t'ailles en mission, reste avec moi. Bouda t-elle.  
- Il faut bien qu'on paye notre loyer, ne t'inquiète pas je ne par que cinq jours, ce ne sera pas long.

Elle le lâcha, soupirant. Dans son état tout le monde lui interdisait de faire des missions. Ils n'avaient pas complètement tord, mais voir toute son équipe partir sans elle la déprimait. Au moins, elle n'avait plus de souci de loyer, car Grey avait pas mal économisé, ne faisant jamais d'achat inutile. Ils avaient décidé après la découverte de l'état de Lucy, de vivre dans le même appartement. Celui du mage de glace étant plus grand c'est dans celui-ci qu'ils habitaient.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir. Elle se leva, elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à se rendormir. Puis après s'être habillée, elle partit gaîment à la guilde. Happy lui tiendrait compagnie pendant ces quelques jours.

- Tu vas bien, Lucy ? Demanda Mirajane.  
- Oui. Dit-elle tout heureuse.  
- Eh bien, ça ce voit. C'est parce qu'ils reviennent demain ?  
- Oui.  
- Il va enfin te demander ta main ? S'excita t-elle.

La blonde rougit avec un sourire scotché aux lèvres, quatre jours étaient passés et demain son beau brun reviendrait. Il l'invitera dans un restaurant et il lui fera sa demande, elle était tout aussi excitée que son amie, voir plus.

Un peu plus loin, la bataille faisait rage. Erza venait de se faire assommer par un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Les deux garçons donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Finalement, Natsu réussit à le pousser de la falaise après l'avoir bien amoché. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, se regardant tout de même avec un air triomphant.

Mais a ce moment, tout bascula. La terre sous les pied du disciple d'Oul s'effondra. Il était pas loin de suivre le monstre, quand, une main attrapa la sienne. Le Dragon Slayer venait de lui sauver la vie. Celui-ci s'était jeté au secours de son ami. Ils étaient maintenant deux à se balancer dans le vide, accrochés à une misérable racine. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à se détacher du reste, ils étaient trop lourd, ils allaient tomber. Le fils d'Igneel appela de toutes ses forces leur coéquipière, espérant la voir se réveiller.

- Natsu. Fit Grey  
- Quoi ? Questionna t-il rageusement.  
- Dis à Lucy que je l'aime.  
- Ta gueule, t'es pas encore mort ! Cria t-il.  
- Je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, alors prends soin d'elle et du bébé. Ajouta t-il sans tenir compte de la remarque.

Le mage de feu put sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues lorsqu'il sentit un truc froid sur son poignet. Grey avait enlevé sa chaîne pour l'accrocher au bras de son rival. Il lui murmura de la donner à la mage aux clés avant de lâcher prise. Le rose regarda son ami tomber dans la mer, impossible qu'il s'en sorte avec ses vagues et ses rochers. Il hurla le nom du brun, il était en colère. Pour lui c'était impossible que cet exhibitionniste soit mort.

Il resta ainsi un bon quart d'heure, à crier toute sa peine et sa colère. Une main vint alors le remonter sur la terre ferme. Quand il put constater qu'il était sauf, il tapa sur le sol à sans faire saigner les mains. Erza pleurait silencieusement, se sentant coupable de ne pas les avoir sauvé plus tôt.

Lucy était au bar, toute joyeuse. Aujourd'hui, son petit-ami allait revenir, elle avait vraiment hâte. A l'instant où les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent, ce fut d'un sourire franc qu'elle se retourna vers les arrivants. Cependant, il s'effaça aussitôt en découvrant la mine déconfite de ses amis. Elle s'avança vers eux, penaude, leur demandant où était Grey. Le mage de feu avait la tête baissé et serrait les poings, il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Titania pleurait à côté de lui, toute la guilde comprit instantanément et tous, le regard embrumé, se tournaient vers la blonde. Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle leur reposa la question un nouvelle fois, le corps frissonnant légèrement. Natsu tendit le collier du mage de glace d'une main tremblante. Elle s'en saisit, ne pouvant toujours pas s'avouer la terrible vérité.

Tout se passa alors très vite. La blonde poussa un criant déchirant avant de se tenir le ventre et de tomber à genoux. Une petite flaque d'eau se forma sous elle, alarmant Mirajane, qui même bouleversée par la nouvelle comprit très vite le problème.

- Natsu ! Emmène Lucy à l'infirmerie, Wendy suis-les. Jett, va chercher Polyussica. Lisanna, apporte-moi des serviettes et de l'eau chaude ! S'écria t-elle. Dépêchez-vous, elle vient de perdre les eaux ! Ordonna t-elle.

Ce fut avec une grande rapidité que tout le monde s'exécuta, ne perdant pas de temps. Quand le bébé fut né, la mage stellaire ne le réclama pas, ses yeux étaient vides. Plus aucune étincelle ne les rendait pétillants. Plusieurs jours passèrent et elle restait dans le même état. L'enfant malgré sa naissance prématuré se portait bien.

Et durant une semaine, le corps du mage avait été fait rechercher mais rien, pas de trace. Cela fut ainsi qu'à la fin de la semaine, Makarov prit la décision d'ériger un monument en l'honneur de son fils. Dix neufs ans, ils trouvaient tous ça beaucoup trop jeune.

Il était dix-huit heure, tous les mages étaient réunis, il pleuvait. Même Lucy qui s'était faite habiller et traînée par Mirajane, mais toujours aucune expression sur son visage. Il y avait aussi Léon Bastia, et Crime Sorcier était aussi venu. Au moment où le maître eut fini son discours, la blonde craqua, ses larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues pâles. Elle tomba à genoux, pleurant de tout son être, elle lui criait de revenir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne, il l'avait laissé toute seule. Erza réagit au quart de tour, giflant violemment son amie.

- Il ne t'a pas laissé seule ! Cria t-elle. Il t'a laissé un enfant ! Et pour elle tu dois vivre et te montrer forte, tu m'entends. Lucy !

Titania la secoua, elle fut légèrement retenue par la mage de take-over qui lui demandait de se calmer. Mais la rousse avait eu raison, la mage aux esprits s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Elle demanda alors où était sa fille. Lisanna s'approcha, le bébé dans les bras qui s'était mit à pleurer a cause de tout ces cris. L'héritière la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras, lui demandant pardon et la serra contre elle.

- Co-comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Demanda la cadette des Strauss  
- Oul, Grey voulait l'appeler Oul.

Ultear qui était présente, fut légèrement étonnée que ce soit le nom de sa mère qui fut prononcé. Mais elle s'approcha de l'enfant, elle souffla que c'était un très joli prénom et que ce serait sans doute une fille très forte.

- Oul Heartfilia, ça sonne pas mal. Sourit Léon.  
- Non. Le contredit Lucy. Oul Layla Fullbuster.  
- Mais vous n'étiez même pas marié. S'étonna Mirajane.  
- Je veux qu'elle ait au moins ça de son père.

Personne ne la contredit, la laissant faire son choix.

La petite Oul grandit couverte d'amour par toute une guilde, sa famille. Elle n'avait pas de père mais elle en avait que faire, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une enfance normale. Elle était assez taquine, même espiègle des fois. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à embêter Natsu, Gajeel et Sting, trois idiots selon elle, qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Elle était cependant très mignonne devant sa mère, la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Et la personne qui la couvait un peu trop, c'était une mère sur-protectrice. La petite était brune aux cheveux longs, attachés en une couette à l'arrière de la tête. Des yeux chocolats qui faisaient fondre tout le monde malgré ses bêtises.

Ce soir là, la petite Oul âgée de sept ans devait passer la soirée chez les Connel car sa mère avait un rendez-vous. Et pas avec n'importe qui, avec Sting. Et tout ça grâce à Mirajane, parce-que celui-ci se plaignait de pas avoir de vraie copine vue qu'il avait couché avec tout Fiore et qu'aucune ne lui faisait confiance. Et Lucy parce-qu'elle n'était pas ressortie avec un garçon depuis la mort de Grey.

Bien sûr, personne n'y croyait, même pas les deux concernés, en fait, surtout pas les deux concernés. Mais notre constellationniste pensait que sa fille avait besoin d'un père. Elle voulait le meilleur pour sa fille, et le Dragon Slayeur appréciait beaucoup la petite brune, alors, pourquoi pas ?

Seulement, Oul n'était pas de cet avis et était prête à tout faire capoter la soirée. Ainsi, accompagnée du fils de Mira et Fried qui était âgé de six ans, les cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus foncés, elle comptait bien faire que la soirée soit un échec. Asuka, plus âgée qu'eux les suivait pour les surveiller et participer un peu.

- Tu vois quelque chose, Oul ?  
- Chut ! Tu n'es pas discret, Zac. Râla la petite.  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ta maman sorte avec Sting ? Ma maman dit que c'est un très bon coup, je ne sais pas très bien ce que ça veut dire mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres donc c'est que ça doit être un compliment.  
- On peut voir cela comme ça. Pouffa la plus âgée.  
- Elle ne peut pas être avec un autre homme, sinon quand papa reviendra, il sera tout triste.  
- Mais ton papa est pas... Mort ? Murmura Zac.  
- Pas du tout. S'énerva la brune. Maman me raconte un tas d'histoire sur lui, il est super fort. Il s'est juste perdu en route mais il va revenir.

Asuka eut le visage qui s'assombrit à cette déclaration. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'allait pas forcer Oul à croire en la mort de son père. Elle se leva prestement et leur dit qu'elle les attendait dans le parc à côté.  
Il commençait à se faire tard, mais la petite ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Elle cherchait un moyen de faire de cette soiré un fiasco mais elle ne trouvait pas. Zac râlait, il allait se faire gronder s'il tardait encore.

- Bah, t'as qu'à rentrer, froussard. Se moqua Oul.  
- Je suis pas un froussard. Se défendit-il.  
- Zac n'est qu'un bébé, il a peur du noir.  
- C'est pas vrai !

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une ombre d'adulte s'approcha des enfants, l'homme avait une cape sur les épaules avec une capuche lui recouvrant le visage. Les deux enfants hurlèrent et le garçon prit la fuite, laissant la fille Fullbuster toute seule, les larmes aux yeux. L'homme s'accroupit près de la petite et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent pour des enfants de rester tout seul dans la rue à cette heure-ci. L'informa t-il. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Dit il plus durement.  
- T'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord, baka !

L'homme serra le poing, cette gamine était mal élevée, il aurait voulu la frapper mais si la mère l'apprenait elle ne serait certainement pas contente. Et puis, il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire que de se battre avec une gamine.

- Aller, dis-moi comment tu t'appelles, je te raccompagne chez toi. Souffla t-il en apercevant un homme louche au coin de la rue.  
- Quand on est polie on se présente d'abord. T'as pas été bien élevé. Tch.  
- Eh, dis donc, morveuse. Je te trouve bien insolente ! Tu devrais apprendre a respecter tes aînés, ta mère ne te la jamais appris ?  
- Si, mais elle m'a aussi appris à ne pas faire confiance aux gens bizarres.

Elle lui tira la langue, l'homme commençait à sérieusement perdre patiente, et celui au bout de la rue ne voulait toujours pas partir. Et lui, on pouvait dire qu'il était bizarre. Il souleva alors la gamine par le T-shirt mais quand il se retourna une arme était pointé sur lui.

Asuka avait vue Zac partir en pleurant et ne voyant toujours pas Oul revenir, elle s'était inquiétée. Elle avait bien fait. Elle pria l'homme de relâcher son amie, il le fit en soupirant. Décidément, les enfants étaient vraiment mal élevés, il regarda l'enfant qui la menaçait, elle lui disait quelque chose.

- Tu es Asuka ?

La petite baissa légèrement son arme fronçant les sourcils. Elle regarda l'homme un peu plu attentivement , avec le peu de lumière de cette rue il lui fut difficile de voir les mèches foncées qui dépassaient de sous sa capuche. En le reconnaissant elle fit disparaître son arme sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Im-impossible...

Il s'apprêtait à abaisser sa capuche, quand, une voix appelant la jeune fille retentit. Une femme au longs cheveux verts quelque peu en colère. Elle gronda sa fille.

- T'imagines si lui était arrivé quelque chose ? J'aurais dû subir un interrogatoire pendant toute une journée et elle l'aurait fait examiné par Wendy une dizaine de fois pour vérifier si elle avait eu quoi que ce soit.  
- Haha, oui. Maman est un peu trop protectrice. Rigola la brune.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, Oul ! D'habitude Asuka rentre à l'heure, tu y es forcément pour quelque chose sur cette soudaine rébellion donc toutes les deux privées de dessert ce soir.

Elle prit les deux filles par la main, sa fille essaya de lui parler mais Bisca était visiblement trop en colère pour l'écouter. Asuka se retourna vers l'homme puis vers sa mère ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'apercevoir. Oul avait tiré une dernière fois la langue à l'homme en ricanant.

Celui-ci, en entendant le nom de la petite peste, fut presque sur le point de tomber à la renverse. Cette gamine impolie était sa fille ? Elle avait dû subir l'influence de l'autre tête à flamme, c'était obligé. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba sur l'endroit que surveillait Oul. Il y put voir Lucy rigolant avec Sting, à cette image, son coeur lui fit mal.

-Quel con, qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Qu'elle m'attende pendant sept ans sans jamais voir d'autre mec ? Pfft...

Il s'appuya contre le mur quelques minutes avant de partir. Il passa quand même à son appartement, il avait toujours la clé, il hésita un moment, de peur de voir des choses qu'il n'appréciait pas comme les fringues du Dragon Slayeur de la lumière.

Il rentra tout de même, tout était propre bien rangé mais il manquait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais il manquait un truc. Il monta jusqu'à la chambre, s'imaginant Lucy le faire avec Sting... Il détourna le regard, légèrement triste à cette pensée. Il regarda les placards, à son grand soulagement ses affaires étaient toujours là, pliées et rangées.

Ce fut à cet instant là qu'il comprit ce qu'il manquait, les affaires de la blonde n'y étaient plus. Vivait-elle maintenant avec le blond ? Il s'assit sur le lit, après tout pendant ces années il n'avait pas été fidèle. Bon, il avait une excuse mais il s'en voulait énormément. Il entendit alors quelqu'un pénétrer dans la maison.

- Lucy ? Tu es là ? Demanda la voix. Ça s'est si mal passé que ça avec Sting ?

- Je suis désolée. Lucy, tu es dans la chambre ?

Légèrement paniqué, il ne fit aucun bruit, il chercha une cachette et quand la porte s'ouvrit la personne fut étonnée de ne voir personne. Elle souffla, sûrement que son amie avait oublié d'éteindre la dernière fois qu'elle était venu faire le ménage. Elle s'approcha du placard ouvert, constatant la propreté des affaires, ça sentait le frais. Il put constater que c'était une jeune fille de petite taille.

- Elle continue même de faire sa lessive. Soupira t-elle. Elle n'arriva pas à t'oublier...

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur bondir à cette annonce, il s'approcha de la petite aux cheveux bleus. Elle se retourna au même moment où il tendait la main vers elle. Elle hurla, alertant un homme resté devant la porte. Il vint alors à toute vitesse à la rescousse de sa petite amie. Lorsqu'il rentra, il vit cet homme devant la petite il fonça sur l'inconnu mais juste avant la jeune fille s'interposa.

- Arrêtes, Gajeel ! S'exclama t-elle. C'est... C'est Grey.  
- De quoi tu parles, crevette ? Demanda t-il, incrédule.  
- Levy a raison. Dit le brun en abaissant sa capuche. C'est moi.  
- Grey ! Impossible. Fit l'autre, complètement surpris

Dès qu'ils furent remis dans leur émotion, ils parlèrent de la raison pour laquelle il ait mis si longtemps à revenir. Quand le couple sut certaines choses ils furent choqués. Levy fut outrée, même s'il avait une excuse ça changeait rien pour elle. La bleue était en colère, lui disant que Lucy n'avait jamais eu personne pendant sept ans alors que lui apparemment c'était pris du bon temps.

- J'aurais voulu qu'elle refasse sa vie. Si j'étais vraiment mort j'aurais voulu qu'elle m'oublie. Souffla t-il.  
- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait et tu es toujours là ! Et toi tu t'es tapée ces filles alors qu'elle souffrait.

Gajeel retint sa copine, plaidant la cause du mage de glace. Finalement, la mage se contint un peu. C'était pas vraiment faux que tout le monde aurait fait pareil. Quoique, elle était sûre qu'elle non et Lucy non plus. Ils partirent en direction à la guilde tous les trois. Ceux qui s'y trouvait étaient Mirajane, Fried, Kana et Zac.

Les trois adultes n'en revenaient pas, la blanche lui sauta dans les bras les larmes aux yeux, son mari vint lui serrer la main un sourire aux lèvres. Et l'alcoolique versa la bouteille dans l'évier, jurant d'arrêter l'alcool ça lui faisait avoir de mauvais tripes.

Lorsque Grey aperçut le petit, il lui demanda pardon pour lui avoir fait peur tout à l'heure, celui-ci sortit enfin de derrière le comptoir, pour s'élancer dans les jupes de sa mère. Elle présenta le brun comme le père d' Oul.

- Alors Oul avait raison t'es pas mort ! S'écria t-il tout joyeux. Elle va tellement être contente en apprenant ça.  
- Oul est au courant ? Demanda Mira en regardant Zac.  
- Oui, elle a dit qu'il reviendrait la chercher elle et Lucy, car il était super fort et qu'il pouvait pas mourir.

Grey fit un sourire, alors comme ça sa fille l'idolâtrais ? Pourtant, elle avait l'air plutôt teigneuse, la gamine. Il se retourna vers Mirajane pour lui demander avec affolement si c'était Natsu qui l'avait rendu aussi irrespectueuse. Elle rigola en lui disant qu'elle n'était comme ça qu'avec Les Dragons Slayeurs, à part Rogue et Wendy, mais il lui arrivait d'être ainsi aussi avec des étrangers. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était une fille bien élevée surtout devant sa mère qu'elle adulait.

Ils lui racontèrent alors qu'elle était mage de glace tout comme lui et que Léon et Ultear avait fait d'elle une parfait petite mage de modélisation Mais elle était en froid en ce moment avec l'exhibitionniste qui devait s'occuper de Jubia qui était enceinte, donc il ne prenait plus le temps de venir la voir. Elle demandait aussi beaucoup de chose à propos de son père, elle était très curieuse sur le sujet mais elle ne s'était jamais plainte sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas là.

Cette fille était vraiment sa fille, la mage aux cartes lui apprit que Lucy avait été soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas le même tic que lui à se désaper soudainement comme il venait de le faire. Ils rigolèrent un moment mais la démone parut triste.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Grey... Sanglota t-elle.  
- Pourquoi? Questionna t-il interloqué.  
- Je l'ai poussé dans les bras d'un autre homme, elle ne voulait pas, mais je l'ai forcé.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs, ce ne serais que justice qu'elle couche avec Sting. Dit Levy sur un ton sec. D'ailleurs elle devrait s'envoyer en l'air avec tout Magnolia que justice ne serais toujours pas faite !

Fried couvrit les oreilles de son fils, et tout le monde la dévisagea sauf le disciple d'Oul qui se tassa sur sa chaise et le mage d'acier qui souffla. Levy raconta la passionnante vie de Grey durant ces années d'absences. Kana but une gorgée avant de lui dire qu'il devrait passer certaines choses sous silence. Mira ouvrit grand les yeux à cette réflexion. D'après elle, il devait jouer franc jeu, lui dire ce qu'il avait fait et d'en assumer les conséquences.

A ce moment là, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une silhouette dont les cheveux étaient blonds, il devait être minuit. Zac dormait sur une chaise, et tous les adultes regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. Mirajane fut surprise, cherchant une autre personne derrière lui, mais non.

- Sting ? Où est Lucy ?  
- Chez elle, je l'ai raccompagné. Je pense que je parle en son nom en disant, arrête de vouloir faire des couples.  
- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'embêterais plus avec Lucy !

A cet instant, il aperçut Grey assit au bar. Il s'approcha de lui, demandant s'il se connaissait. On pouvait dire que ce soir là, il y avait de l'animation à la guilde. Connaissant l'aînée des Strauss, personne ne fut surpris quand elle annonça qu'ils allaient faire une fête surprise en l'honneur de Grey mais que personne ne devait être au courant à par eux.

Grey sortit du bâtiment en même temps que tout le monde, il partait en direction de son appartement, quand, la barmaid l'interpella pour savoir où il dormait. Il lui dit qu'il rentrait à son appart', elle lui fit savoir que la blonde y passait de temps en temps. Il acquiesça, le mage de lumière passa derrière lui, avant de lui dire que la jeune fille l'aimait toujours énormément. Puis il laissa le brun rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il vit de la lumière, il jura, il avait dû oublier d'éteindre quand ils étaient partis. Il arriva torse nu dans sa chambre pour piquer un somme. La lampe de chevet était allumée, et il put constater qu'il y avait une masse sous le duvet. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, puis le corps remua pour se retourner vers lui. Lucy avait les yeux entrouverts, elle l'invita alors à la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit.

La revoir le mettant en joie, mais ses yeux rouges lui firent mal. Elle se blottit contre lui quand il fut allongé, il put enfin respirer son parfum, toucher sa peau si douce. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais son désir fut plus grand que cela. Ça faisait sept ans qu'il n'avait ressenti cette sensation, le corps de sa belle était un appel aux caresses, jamais il n'avait désiré une femme autant qu'elle.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là. Murmura t-elle.  
- Je t'aime, Luce. Lui dit-il en lui embrassant le front.  
- Je t'aime aussi, j'aimerais que ce rêve ne s'arrête jamais...

Elle s'endormit sur cette dernier phrase, il eut beaucoup plus de mal avec le corps de la mage collé à lui. Il se réveilla bien avant elle. Sachant que s'il se faisait découvrir maintenant il se ferait tuer par Mirajane, il se leva puis s'habilla. Mais il avait du mal à la quitter après Sept ans...

* * *

Hello! Et oui un petit semblant de drama qui n'en ai pas un... Alors comment trouvé vous la première partie de ce two-shot? Moi j'aime bien, bon je ne sais pas quand je finirais la seconde partie donc soyez patient!

Laissez moi votre avis!


	16. Sept ans dans le vide 2 sur 2

**Sept ans dans le vide 2/2**

Il avait envie de rester près d'elle toute la journée mais il se résigna, imaginant la punition de la démone pour avoir gâché la surprise. Et puis, ils avaient attendu sept ans il pouvait bien attendre quelques heures de plus.

Lucy se réveilla plus durement, elle avait encore pleuré hier après que Sting l'ait laissé. Elle se sentait un peu mieux ce matin, après avoir fait un rêve dans lequel elle pensait avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de Grey. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle prit une bonne douche, espérant faire disparaître toute trace de larmes de la veille. Elle se rhabilla, et passa à son appartement qu'elle avait avec sa fille pour changer d'habit.

Elle partit chercher Oul pour se faire pardonner pour l'avoir "abandonné" la veille. La petite Brune avait déjà prévu le coup en ne déjeunant pas. Arrivée chez les Connel, la mage aux clés frappa à la porte. Ce fut Asuka qui ouvrit. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler à sa mère qui était trop en colère pour l'écouter. Et après une bonne nuit, elle n'y pensait plus vraiment, croyant avoir rêvé.

La fille Fullbuster sauta dans les bras de sa mère, ensuite, après avoir chaudement remercier Bisca, elles partirent déjeuner en ville.

- Alors, tu as été gentille ?  
- Bien sûr, j'ai pas fait une seule bêtise. Sourit la petite.  
- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Demanda la mère.  
- Bon, j'ai peut-être tardé à rentrer hier... Avoua t-elle.  
- Ohayo ! S'exlama joyeusement une voix.  
- Natsu !  
- Salut, l'barbecue ! Lança Oul.

Il vint alors s'installer avec la petite famille, Happy s'assit sur les genoux de la mage de glace, ils discutèrent cinq minutes. Mais vu qu'eux avaient déjà déjeuné ils s'en allèrent à la guilde, laissant les filles entre elles.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes, une grande agitation se faisait. Intrigué, le mage de feu défonça les portes, annonçant bruyamment son arrivée. Il était prêt à recevoir une réflexion de Gajeel ou même de Sting, mais rien. Il vit alors au centre du bâtiment un homme se retourner vers lui avec un grand sourire. L'exceed, fut plus rapide que lui, fonça vers le brun en pleurs. On put apercevoir quelques larmes s'échapper des yeux du Dragon Slayeur de feu avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur son rival pour lui demander de se battre.

Une bagarre éclata comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Et comme à chaque fois, Erza les arrêta d'un coup de poing, le maître, heureux, alla retrouver son "fils" et lui souhaita avec émotion un bon retour à la maison, sa voix rauque tremblant légèrement La fille Connel assura qu'elle l'avait déjà reconnu la veille et sa mère s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'apparition d'une seule personne. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, tous les membres de la guilde se levèrent en même temps, la regardant avec un immense sourire ornant leurs visages.

- Eh bien, qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous ? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.  
- Arrêtes de sourire comme ça. Tu fais peur, Gajeel. Rigola la gamine.  
- Sale gosse ! Grommela ce dernier.  
- Luce, on a une grande nouvelle !

Le rose courut vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Il se prit un coup de pied de la part de la petite qui le foudroya d'un œil mauvais. Il voulut alors se venger mais Lucy l'assomma avant lui demander ce qu'ils avaient tous.

Les Fairy Tail s'écartèrent alors chacun leur tour, laissant apercevoir Grey au milieu d'eux, le plus immense de tous les sourires scotché à son visage. Elle porta les mains à son visage, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. La petite Oul regarda sa mère, ne comprenant pas qui était cet homme. Elle voulait aller frapper cet idiot qui faisait pleurer sa maman, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, sa mère courut et se jeta dans les bras du brun.

Une étreinte chaleureuse se fit entre elle et lui, ils retrouvaient leurs repaires, les sensations qu'ils avaient perdu. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement sous l'œil dégoûté des enfants. Puis, elle brisa l'instant, surprenant le disciple d'Oul. Elle se retourna vers sa fille, lui faisant signe d'avancer. Tout le monde dévisagea la petite avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Vous êtes tous bizarres. Se blasa t-elle avant de venir à côté de sa mère, et fixer le brun sévèrement.  
- Oul, je te présente ton papa. Sanglota sa mère.

La mage de glace écarquilla les yeux, et elle sauta dans les bras tendus de son père qui s'était accroupi. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Titania demanda le silence, voulant savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Grey après l'accident. Lucy le regarda, le regard toujours emplit de larmes, il allait devoir lui raconter, pour l'instant elle pleurait de joie mais après pleurerait-elle de de tristesse ?

Ils s'assirent donc autour d'une table, le brun et la blonde côte à côte et la petite sur les genoux du mage de glace. La reine des fées en face avec un fraisier. Le fils d'Igneel et Levy en face de la blonde. Le maître s'installa en tailleur sur la table et tout les autres se mirent autour.

Il était assez mal à l'aise par toute cette nouvelle attention, Lucy lui tenait la main, ses yeux brillants encore à cause de ces bouleversantes émotions que leur retrouvailles après un temps si long d'absence. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Le problème, c'était qu'après sa chute il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Il se souvenait juste des sensations, celle de se faire ballotter dans tous les sens par la mer, le manque d'oxygène qui se faisait atrocement sentir.

Un choc et une énorme douleur à la tête, puis plus rien. Le vide comme s'il était mort, il avait tout abandonné en ayant une dernière pensée pour la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il s'était réveillé un mois suivant l'accident, du moins, c'était ce que lui avait annoncé la jeune femme qui avait été à son chevet. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait sauvé de la noyade et qu'il était particulièrement dans un sale état.

Il s'était retrouvé sur une petite île avec peu d'habitants, il avait surtout perdu la mémoire, ne se souvenant même pas de son propre prénom. Il était resté deux mois à ne rien faire, sa sauveuse ne voulait surtout pas qu'il bouge à cause de ses blessures.

Il s'était senti redevable envers elle, il était donc resté un an à l'aider à entretenir sa maison, il avait aussi pris un petit travail pour payer les dépenses engendrées par sa colocation. Puis, il avait voulu s'en aller pour retrouver la mémoire, et peut-être la famille qu'il l'attendait. La jeune femme avait essayé tant bien que mal de le retenir mais il voulait vraiment connaitre ses origines.

Elle avait accepté à condition qu'elle l'emmène avec lui, car elle connaissait mieux le royaume que lui et qu'elle voulait découvrir le monde. Il n'avait pas refusé un peu d'aide en plus. Elle l'avait donc guidé dans différentes villes de Fiore. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle l'avait surtout conduit dans les endroits les plus éloignés de Magnolia. Il soupira, ne le disant pas à haute voix. Elle avait vraiment tout prévu.

Il s'arrêta là, précisant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, et qu'il était donc revenu. A ce moment là, il sentit un regard noir se poser sur lui, et une vive douleur dans sa jambe droite se fit ressentir. C'était que malgré son gabarie, elle pouvait faire peur et mal, la petite Levy. Il se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers Lucy qui lui sourit avec toujours quelques larmes perlant sur ses joues.

Il bafouilla quelque peu avant de lui faire savoir qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il détourna les yeux, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le sujet. Quand il prit enfin une grande inspiration, Mirajane posa avec un peu plus de violence qu'à l'accoutumée un plateau sur la table.

- Bien, qui veut une boisson ? Je pense que Grey nous a tout dit, le reste se fera en privé. Sourit elle.

Elle avait au passage écrasé les doigts du jeune homme sous le plateau. Puis, elle servit les autres, qui d'ailleurs, étaient tous déçu de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait dire à la blonde. La barmaid proposa au jeune couple de prendre la gamine chez elle afin qu'ils se retrouvent, tout en ayant un regard entendu avec Grey.

La journée passa assez rapidement, l'ancienne héritière n'avait pas cessé de lui tenir la main comme pour se convaincre que tout était réel. Il lui arrivait même parfois de rester le regard fixe sur leurs mains entrelacées et avec l'autre passer le bout de ses doigts dessus. Ce qui faisait frisonner le mage des glaces à chaque fois, il tournait alors la tête vers elle et l'embrassait. Il voulait rester ainsi mais il devait lui dire pour son infidélité, mais il avait affreusement peur que cela brise quelque chose entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux dans l'appartement, il l'assit sur le canapé du salon tout en se posant sur la table basse en face d'elle. Sa gêne revenait, il devait être franc avec elle. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher.

- Luce, écoutes. Je... Durant ces sept années j'ai... Je ne suis absolument pas fier de moi. Tu sais qu'avant que toi et moi soyons ensemble, j'avais jamais eu de relation stable.

Elle planta ses yeux droit dans les siens, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Lui, fuyait son regard de crainte d'y voir de la déception ou pire de la colère.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais une famille qui m'attendait, du moins, pas une petite-amie et encore moins une fille, alors j'ai...  
- Tu as ? L'invita t-elle à continuer.  
- J'ai couché avec d'autres filles. Murmura t-il. Je-je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, mais je veux que tu saches qu'elles n'avaient rien de comparable à toi. J'essayais de combler un vide... J'avais cette sensation de manque et je ne savais pas encore que c'était ton absence qui me provoquait ça. Déclara t-il en la considérer cette fois en face, avant d'à nouveau baisser. son regard sombre Je te demande pardon.

Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il avait peur, tellement peur, et plus que jamais surtout si elle décidait de le quitter. A sa grande surprise, elle lui prit délicatement les paumes pour les poser aux bords de son visage, en pleurs une nouvelle fois.

Elle pleurait, mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait trompé ? Non, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse qu'il voyait mais de soulagement, pourquoi ? Elle s'excusa à son tour.

- Je veux aussi être honnête avec toi. Avoua t-elle dans un reniflement.  
- Luce, tu peux tout me dire.  
- Je ne t'ai pas été fidèle non plus, je suis terriblement désolée. Dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes. J'avais vraiment du mal à me remettre et... et il m'a avoué ses sentiments. J'ai accepté mais je tenais à ce que ça reste secret. Pleura t-elle. Nous sommes restés trois ans ensemble, mais il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait officialiser notre relation, mais-mais je n'y arrivais pas...  
- Luce...  
- Je voulais tellement que ce soit toi qui me tiennes dans tes bras... J'ai fait souffrir Natsu et maintenant c'est toi...

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la tête. Il lui murmura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il était pire qu'elle. Et il préférait que ce soit Natsu qu'un mec prit dans la rue au hasard. Elle rit légèrement, lui répondant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu. Il la serra encore plus contre son torse déjà dénudé. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre, puis lui fit doucement l'amour. Ne cherchant pas à brusquer les choses mais plutôt à en profiter.

Le lendemain, ce fut une petite furie brune qui vint les réveiller. Il devait être midi passé quand elle débarqua. Elle sauta sur le lit, faisant grogner de mécontentement ses parents. Voyant une résistance de leur part, elle se coucha entre eux. Le mage de glace, voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus profiter de sa petite amie, se leva pour aller préparé le déjeuné.

Il réfléchissait, il avait une chambre d'ami dans l'appartement, il suffirait de la réaménager pour en faire la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci l'avait d'ailleurs suivi, elle s'accrochait à une de ses jambes, lui demandant de lui faire un gâteau. Il pouffa de rire, cette petite fille avait hérité de tous les vices de la grande famille qu'était Fairy Tail. Valait mieux qu'elle attrape la mauvaise manie de manger des sucreries d'Erza plutôt que celle de boire de Kana.

La semaine passa tranquillement, la famille était heureuse ainsi. Cependant, Lucy avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle avait l'impression d'être suivie. Elle était nerveuse et Grey l'avait bien remarqué. Un soir en rentrant, Oul dormant dans les bras de son père, la jeune constellationniste avait cru apercevoir une personne attendant devant chez eux.

Elle avait instinctivement resserré sa prise autour des doigts de son petit ami. Il l'avait senti se tendre et lui aussi devenait de plus en plus soucieux. Il pensait savoir qui était cette personne mais il trouvait ça tellement improbable qui avait rejeté l'idée. Il ne lui avait pas dit où il habitait, après tout.

Ce soir là justement, il avait décidé d'emmener sa bien-aimée dîner au restaurant comme il l'avait promis avant de partir en mission. Sa fille allait donc dormir chez Titania. Mais pour l'instant, tout le monde se préparait dans l'appartement. Il était dans la chambre, sa fille sur le lit.

- Pourquoi je dois dormir chez Erza ce soir ?  
- Parce-que j'invite ta maman au resto.  
- Ah, donc maman va porter le même nom de famille que nous à partir de ce soir ? S'excita Oul.  
- Pas ce soir, mais ça fait partie du "rituel".

La petite sautait partout, joyeuse de voir ses parents ensemble. La jeune femme faisait un petit sac pour la petite, Grey passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Et, il lui susurra à l'oreille qu'ils devraient acheter une maison. Elle se retourna, surprise. Ce serait trop grand. Il la fixa d'un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, il lui déclara alors de manière taquine qu'il comptait bien agrandir la famille.

Elle fut très gênée avant de le taper gentiment, il n'avait pas changer pour faire ses demandes... Lorsque la porte sonna elle le laissa finir le sac. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, elle pensait tomber sur son amie rousse. Mais en ouvrant la porte, elle vit sur son seuil une jeune fille très mignonne avec de longs cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux d'un vert émeraude. Elle portait contre elle un bébé qui devait tout juste avoir un an.

Elle fixa bizarrement la futur Fullbuster, l'interrogea sur son identité. Elle se présenta et la nouvelle soupira et chuchota "encore une pouf..." ce qui ne plus pas trop à notre amie. Elle s'offusqua, lui demandant sèchement pour qui elle se prenait.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander cela.  
- Pardon ? Vous débarquez chez moi et vous m'insultez et vous..  
- Ce n'est pas chez toi ici. La coupa la jeune maman. Maintenant, dégages d'ici, je viens voir mon petit ami. Il n'a couché avec toi que pour passer son temps, Grey n'est pas du genre à avoir une relation avec une femme de votre genre.

La mage stellaire se retint de justesse de lui mettre une claque étant donné qu'elle tenait un enfant, mais elle voyait rouge. Cette femme était bien odieuse ! Et la femme en question poussa alors notre blonde afin de rentrer et appeler le brun. Celui-ci entra dans le salon se demandant qui cela pouvait être.

- A-Alicia? Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Grey, ça fait trois mois que je te cherche. Comment as-tu pu partir ainsi ? S'exclama t-elle.  
- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Sors immédiatement de chez moi. Cria t-il, exaspéré.

Le bébé d'Alicia se mit alors à pleurer, La mage aux esprits ne comprenait pas mais son petit ami n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette jeune femme.

- Comment ose-tu me virer ainsi ? Tu me laisserais moisir dehors moi et ton fils ?

La mère d'Oul se sentit tout d'un coup défaillir, elle prit appui sur le mur le plus proche. Le brun, inquiet, vint jusqu'à elle pour la soutenir. La deuxième femme de la pièce lança un sourire narquois, elle s'adressa à la blonde d'un ton ironique. Elle lui dit que c'était bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenu, qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un et un enfant. Grey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais à quoi jouait-elle encore ? Elle allait encore lui pourrir la vie !

Lorsqu'Alicia aperçut une petite brune accourir vers le jeune couple en appelant la blonde "maman", elle se mit alors à ricaner méchamment.

- C'est donc eux la famille dont tu ne voulais pas ? Que tu as lâchement fuit pendant sept ans.

Le mage de glace commençait vraiment à s'agacer, elle venait mettre un bordel monstre dans sa vie pour pouvoir encore le diriger. Quant à Lucy, la colère commençait à sérieusement monter, c'était une sale bonne femme mais en même temps elle n'arrivait pas à s'énerver pour de bon, trop choquée par ces révélations. Lorsque son amoureux essaya de la toucher, elle rejeta de manière brusque sa main.

Il n'y croyait pas, elle venait de le repousser, et malgré qu'elle ait baissé la tête, il put voir des larmes couler. Il rentra dans une colère noire, prenant sèchement le bras d'Alicia pour lui ordonner de partir sur le champ. Elle hurla alors, disant que cela ne ce passerait pas comme ça. Elle récita une incantation visant l'autre jeune femme, qui s'effondra à terre.

Il secoua la jeune maman qui tenait toujours son fils entre ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Hurla t-il à son tour.  
- Je n'ai fait ça que pour ton bien, Grey. Plus vite elle t'oubliera, plus vite cette histoire sera terminée et on pourra vivre enfin tous les deux.  
- Maman, tout va bien ? Questionna Oul.  
- Qui-qui es-tu ? Lui demanda Lucy avec surprise.

La jeune Fullbuster, se mit à pleurer. Sa maman ne la reconnaissait plus. Voyant la chaire de sa chaire pleurer, il cria encore plus sur la jeune femme à qui il tenait le bras de lui rendre immédiatement la mémoire.

- Il va donc falloir que je recommence tout. Jura t-elle.

Puis, elle pointa son doigt vers le jeune homme afin de lui faire également disparaître la mémoire mais une femme avec une chevelure rousse s'interposa. Ce fut elle qui se fit toucher par le sort. Alicia pesta mais au moins comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de témoin.

Elle déglutit quand elle se retrouva avec une épée sous la gorge. Erza la toisait d'un air menaçant. Elle analysa alors la situation, la petite brune pleurait car sa mère ne savait plus qui elle était, celle-ci tentait de calmer l'enfant et l'homme de la maison avait l'air de bouillir d'une rage sans pareil.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu ferais mieux de sortir de cet appartement, immédiatement ! Gronda Titania d'une voix furieuse.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Et tu.. Déclara l'autre avant d'être coupée.  
- Rends-lui la mémoire, bordel !

L'exhibitionniste venait de la prendre par le col du haut qu'elle portait et la secoua fortement. La reine des fées intervint car le bébé avait faillit tomber. Elle poussa son ami plus loin avant de pointer à nouveau l'épée sous la gorge d'Alicia.

- Rends-lui immédiatement sa mémoire. Ordonna t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.  
- Certainement pas ! Et tu peux toujours me tuer que cela ne lui rendra pas ses souvenirs. Ricana t-elle.  
- Cela suffit, je n'en tolérais pas d'avantage !

La jeune Alicia fit un immense sourire, elle était une mage tout de même. Elle repoussa avec un sort la rousse et s'approcha du brun. Happy qui était venue accompagner Erza pour voir la petite Oul repartie à la guilde chercher de l'aide. Quand il arriva, il s'expliqua tant bien que mal.

Tout ce que les autres comprirent c'est que la petite famille Fullbuster avait des problèmes. C'est sans hésité qu'ils partirent presque tous en direction de l'appartement. Dans celui ci la jeune femme à chevelure châtains menaçait maintenant la petite brune. Mais son père s'interposa, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer car même s'il la détestait elle portait un enfant dans ses bras et il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le toucher.

- Cela suffit, Grey. Rentres avec moi !  
- Jamais ! Tu m'as déjà volé sept ans de ma vie.  
- Volée ? Je t'ai donné sept merveilleuses années. Tu ne...  
- Tu m'as volé la mémoire et m'as empêché de rentrer voir ma famille. Gronda t-il d'un ton sec.

Titania s'était relevée et observait la scène, cette femme menait la danse. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre elle au risque de blesser l'enfant. Elle réfléchissait à une stratégie mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle entendit finalement les autres arriver, elle leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Et tout le monde put écouter la conversation.

Cette femme avait apparemment volontairement effacé la mémoire du mage de glace, pour le garder avec elle car elle en était tombée amoureuse. Un certain mage à l'étrange chevelure rose fut étrangement blasé par cette remarque, pour lui c'était impossible qu'on veuille garder son rival.

Ils voyaient la petite mage de glace pleurer dans les bras d'une blonde qui les regardait un peu affolé. Mais la reine des fées leurs faisaient signe de ne pas intervenir. Happy qui comprit rapidement la raison, vola à jusqu'à la jeune femme, effrayant quelque peu celle-ci. Cela lui permit de prendre le bébé et de l'éloigner d'Alicia.

Fried réagit presque automatiquement, en dressant une barrière magique autour d'elle, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Les mages de Fairy Tail entraient afin de faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à un membre de leur famille. Mirajane accourut vers la mage serei.

- Tout va bien, Lucy. Tu n'as rien ?  
- C'est moi Lucy ? Demanda la blonde.  
- O-oui, évidement. Répondit la blanche étonnée.  
- Laisse tomber, Mira. Elle lui a effacé la mémoire. Ragea Grey.

Tout le monde se retourna vers cette femme, tous avaient un regard des plus noirs. Le disciple d'Oul hurla une nouvelle fois ordonna à la mage de mémoire de rendre celle de sa petite amie.

- J'accepte qu'à une seule condition, c'est que tu partes avec moi. Imposa t-elle.  
- Pardon ?! Cria t-il.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'effacerais la mémoire si c'est trop dur de penser à elle et je...  
- Tu peux toujours prendre Grey avec toi et lui effacer un nombre incalculable de fois, il aimera toujours Lucy, et elle restera toujours la première dans son cœur. Affirma Mirajane d'une voix posée et calme, quoique légèrement agacée.

Alicia se tourna vers Grey, attendant sa réponse, mais il était vrai que la barmaid avait raison. Ils avaient passé sept ans ensemble et elle n'avait pas réussit à le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, il avait réussit à retrouver la mémoire. Même si elle le gardait avec elle, elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle attend désespérément de lui.

Elle se mit à pleurer, elle disait qu'elle le détestait. Tout le monde fut surpris par ce changement d'attitude. Lisanna s'approcha alors d'elle, puis doucement elle lui dit qu'elle trouverait un homme qui n'aimera qu'elle mais que ce n'était pas Grey. Alicia reprit alors son enfant dans ses bras puis elle releva la tête vers notre jeune couple, tout en rendant la mémoire à Lucy.

Alicia lui fit comprendre qu'un jour le brun se s'apercevrait que c'était elle qui l'aimait et qu'il reviendrait forcément vers elle. Elle annonça qu'elle allait rejoindre la guilde, et ainsi se faire pardonner pour le mal causé. Mais, elle espérait bien aussi que le brun se rende compte qu'il l'aimait il y avait tout de même peu d'espoir.

Les autres étaient assez réticent après ce qui venait de se passer mais Lisanna lui tendit la main et lui souhaita la bienvenue avant de la tirer jusqu'à la guilde pour qu'on lui appose la marque.

L'ancienne héritière se releva difficilement, caressant la tête de sa fille en lui affirmant que tout était finit. Petit à petit tout, le monde quitta les lieux laissant, le petit couple entre eux.

- Luce, écoutes...  
- J'ai tout entendu. Le coupa t-elle. Mais cet enfant est tout de même le tien, donc...  
- Non ! Affirma t-il brutalement. Je me suis souvenu de tout après son accouchement...

Elle lui avait fait croire qu'ils avaient fait l'amour mais qu'il avait trop bu pour s'en rappeler en lui effaçant les souvenirs d'une soirée. Mais elle avait trouvé un autre homme juste pour tomber enceinte afin qu'il arrête de ramener des filles sans faire attention à elle. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé il avait pris ses responsabilités et allait élever son enfant.

Cependant, le jour où elle avait mit au monde l'enfant, tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Il avait pensé à Lucy, il lui avait promis d'être là pour la naissance de leur fille. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à abonner la jeune maman, il avait donc beaucoup travaillé afin de laisser à la jeune femme assez d'argent pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Puis, il avait décidé de rentrer pour revoir sa famille mais n'avait pas averti Alicia.

Il continuait à s'excuser auprès de la mage aux esprits, il s'en voulait énormément. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui et passa ses bras frêle autour du corps du garçon avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Luce. Plus que n'importe qui. Tu es tout pour moi, et si elle ne t'avait pas redonné la mémoire j'aurais fait en sorte que tu retombes amoureuse de moi. Je ferais en sorte que tu tombes amoureuse de moi un peu plus chaque jour...  
- Je t'aime, Grey.

Oul qui avait finit par se remettre de ses émotions se glissa entre les jambes de ses parents tout en s'agrippant à son père pour qu'il la porte. Il le fit et elle se pencha à son oreille, lui demandant une faveur. Il la reposa par terre, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Il soupira en disant que puisque c'était sa fille qui le voulait, il n'avait guère le choix. Il posa alors un genoux à terre devant la blonde, qui commença à avoir le rouge aux joues.

- Oul voulait absolument y assister, je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais, Lucy Heartfilia, accepterais tu de t'appeler dorénavant Lucy Fullbuster ? Demanda t-il, tout en constatant que sa future femme était sous le choc.  
- C'est comme ça que ça se fait ? C'est plus rasoir que ce que je croyais... Souffla la petite sous le rire de ses parents.

Le mariage eut lieu trois mois après, mais il avait fallut faire des retouches à la robe de mariée vers les dernières semaines. Eh oui, ils allaient de nouveau être parents et cette fois, de deux jumeaux.

* * *

Bonjour minna! Voilà la deuxième partie qui est d'ailleurs un peu moins réussite que la premier mais bon j'espère que ça vous plait quand même. J'ai rien contre les Alicia, je n'en connais même pas et rien contre les bruns non plus, j'en suis une moi même.

Laisse un commentaire s'il te plait!


End file.
